Bona Fide
by annj
Summary: ÜBERARBEITET! 8th season Story! Cleveland macht den alten und neuen Jägerinnen die Sache nicht unbedingt leichter.


Prolog

Es war nicht schwer sich hier, in Cleveland, an diesem Tag und in diesem Moment ein niemals endendes Happy End vorzustellen. Das Zirpen der Grillen, das Anschwellen und Abschwellen ihres Gesanges wie die Wellen am Ufer des Ozeans. Sanfter Wind wiegte die rauschenden Weizenhalme wie ein Instrument und trug die Abendklänge an das Ohr der jungen Frau, die auf der Veranda am Geländer lehnte und ihren Blick schon seit einiger Zeit über die Umgebung schweifen ließ. Im Westen stand die Sonne tief am Horizont und schickte ihre letzten wärmenden Strahlen über die Oberfläche des Lake Eerie, der still und glitzernd vor dem Haus lag als wolle er würdevoll niederknien.

Die junge Frau schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Ihre Lippen leicht geöffnet, so als ob sie die Luft kosten wollte. Der Geruch von Salz, Erde und gemähtem Gras umströmte sie und ihr zierlicher Körper lehnte entspannt am hölzernen Pfosten. Eine befreiende Träne rollte über ihre Wange und landete im wilden Blumenbeet. Sie gab ein leises Lachen von sich, richtete sich auf und wischte sich die Feuchtigkeit aus dem Gesicht. Es sollte nicht so aussehen, als wäre sie unglücklich.

Das Knirschen von Reifen auf der staubigen Einfahrt ließ sie aufhorchen und fünf Sekunden später knallten die Türen des SUV. Sie trat durch die Hintertür in die Küche und warf einen Blick auf den Abwasch, der bereits seit dem Morgen auf seine Beseitigung wartete. Soweit sich die Frau erinnern konnte, waren Rona und Vi heute dafür verantwortlich. Besagtes Paar betrat soeben laut schnatternd den Flur, schwer beladen mit Tüten. Hinter ihnen trat ein griesgrämig aussehender Giles das Haus. Anhand der Art wie er seine Stirn rieb und die Augen zusammenkniff hatte ihm der wöchentliche Einkauf keinen Spaß gemacht. Hinter dem Wächter erschien Dawn Summers und lächelte ihrer großen Schwester entgegen.

„Hey, Buffy! Ich habe dir noch ein paar Oreos retten können."

In der linken Hand hielt sie eine angefangene und ziemlich lädierte Kekspackung und winkte der jungen Frau damit freudig zu. „Rona und Vi sind wie die Hyänen."

Sie lief an ihrer Schwester vorbei in die Küche, wo die zwei Hyänen gerade dabei waren das Eingekaufte in die Schränke zu verstauen.

„Lasst das! Aufhören! Ihr könnt doch nicht das Mehl in den Kühlschrank stellen!", kam ein quengelnder Andrew, gefolgt von Xander Harris, in den Raum.

„Ich wette Alfred musste nie die anderen Angestellten aus seiner Küche verscheuchen.", grummelte der junge Mann und begann die bereits weggeräumten Utensilien wieder aus den Schränken zu ziehen.

„Hey! Wir sind doch keine Angestellten."

„Vi, Rona? Ich brauche hier mal eure Hilfe wenn das möglich wäre.", kam Giles in letzter Sekunde dem armen Andrew zu Hilfe, der mit einer Packung Eier und zwei Baguettestangen in den Händen versuchte, die hyperaktiven Jägerinnen von den Nahrungsmitteln fern zu halten. Mit einem letzten wütenden Blick verließen die zwei Mädchen die Küche.

„Buffy, das geht so nicht.", nörgelte Andrew. „Kannst du ihnen nicht sagen, dass das hier meine Küche ist? Ich meine, unsere Küche, aber meine Verantwortung. Auch Alfred hatte Rechte."

„Wer um Himmels Willen ist Alfred?", fragte Dawn, den Mund gefüllt mit dem letzten Oreo. Erschrocken schüttelte sie die Schachtel doch außer ein paar Krümeln war die Hülle inzwischen leer. „Tut mir leid.", nuschelte sie mit vollen Backen und warf einen entschuldigenden Blick auf ihre große Schwester. „Ich hatte wohl Hunger."

„Ihr habt immer Hunger. Ihr seid wie die Langoliers."

„Findet ihr auch, dass Andrew einfach nicht unsere Sprache spricht?", sagte Xander.

Das Haus, noch vor wenigen Sekunden still und unbewegt, war nun wieder gefüllt mit den lauten Stimmen der Einwohner. Füße fegten hastig über die Läufer, hallten laut auf den knarrenden Dielen. Im Wohnzimmer wurde der Fernseher angeknipst. Das Radio dudelte in der Küche spanische Takte von Shakira und mittendrin ein entnervter Wächter der arge Probleme hatte sich in seine neue Lebenssituation hineinzufinden.

„Rona, dieses Buch ist 1500 Jahre alt. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn es in den nächsten 15 Minuten nicht zu Schaden kommt. Das Hauptquartier hätte es sehr gerne wieder zurück."

Keine vier Monate war es her, dass die Wächtervereinigung in einer spektakulären Explosion fast vollkommen ausgelöscht wurde. Die vereinzelten Mitglieder, die das Glück hatten, nicht in der Flammen umzukommen, hatten sich einstimmig dazu entschieden, die Wächtervereinigung wieder aufzubauen – unter neuer Führung. Und es war nicht so, dass Rupert Giles seinen neuen Posten nicht schätzte – er wusste sehr wohl, dass er als neuer Vorsitzender die Fäden in den Händen hielt und so den unzähligen Jägerinnen, die zur Zeit erwachten wie Frühlingsblumen unter einer dünnen Eisdecke, eine große Hilfe sein konnte – aber die übrigen 23 Wächter und Wächterinnen waren schwieriger unter einen Hut zu bekommen als die ganze Horde frühpubertierender Jägerinnen.

Unbeirrt von Xander und Dawn wirbelte Andrew in der Küche umher und nuschelte Verschwörungen und Flüche in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Wann wollte Faith mit Lucy und Arielle zurück kommen?", wollte Dawn wissen und gesellte sich zu ihrer Schwester, die inzwischen wieder auf der Veranda stand. Die Sonne war inzwischen untergegangen und im Osten hatte sich der Himmel zu einem dunklen Blau verfärbt. Vereinzelt blitzen Sterne wie Glühwürmchen vor einem dunklen Laken und die Grillen schienen lauter denn je, trotz der hektischen Geräuschkulisse im Haus.

„Was?"

Es war das erste Wort das sie sprach seit alle anderen am frühen Nachmittag das Haus verlassen hatten und Buffy schien es wie eine Störung ihrer inneren Ruhe zu empfinden. Doch sie seufzte nur leise und wandte sich ihrer kleinen Schwester zu, die eigentlich nicht einmal ihre Schwester war. Und doch die einzige Familie die sie hatte.

„Faith, wann kommt sie wieder?"

„Morgen."

Es folgte eine angenehme Stille als sich die beiden Schwestern nebeneinander auf der Treppe niederließen und die von der Sonne ausgedörrte Wiese betrachteten. In der Küche klapperte das Geschirr, die Grillen musizierten weiter in untrennbarem Einklang und die Welt schien einen Moment lang einfach stillzustehen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Blau-graue Augen blickten besorgt in das Gesicht der großen Schwester.

„Ja.", antwortete die älteste Jägerin ihrer Generation. „Es geht mir gut."

Und mit Erstaunen und einem unerklärlichen Gefühl der Befreiung spürte sie, dass das der Wahrheit entsprach.

**Kapitel 1**

Cleveland. Etwas größer, etwas hektischer und etwas weitläufiger. Aber im Großen und Ganzen unterschied es sich nicht von Sunnydale – abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Sunnydale inzwischen ein tiefer Krater in der Landschaft und ein leerer Fleck auf den Atlanten war.

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert und die Nachricht hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass Cleveland neues Zuhause der Jägerinnen geworden war. Panische Fluchtaktionen und wagemutige Herausforderungen waren die Folgen, mit denen die Jägerinnen aber hervorragend zurecht kamen. Ihre neu erstandenen Superkräfte auf die Probe gestellt und bestätigt. Sie hatten inzwischen bereits einige Male Nachricht erhalten von Willow und Kennedy, sie hätten neue Jägerinnen gefunden.Aufgeregte und ängstliche junge Mädchen die mit ihren Kräften nicht umgehen konnten und noch nicht verstanden, dass die Mächte der Ewigkeit nun ihr Leben in den Händen hielt.

Die die selber entscheiden konnten willigten meist ein, nach Cleveland zu kommen um zu lernen. Bei den jüngeren Mädchen war es komplizierter. In den fragwürdig positiven Fällen waren es die Eltern, die ihre Töchter fortschickten. Welche Mütter und Väter konnten schon damit umgehen, dass ihre halbwüchsige Tochter die Couch mit einer Hand ins Obergeschosstrug oder aus Versehen das Garagentor im 500 Meter entfernten Nachbargrundstück mit einem Baseballwurf zerbeulte?

Mit tränenden Augen wurden sie fortgeschickt um zu erfahren was es bedeutete, anders zu sein. Auserwählt.

Einige von ihnen würden eines Tages in ihre Heimat zurückkehren. Doch die Meisten, und sei das Heimweh auch noch so groß, würden es nicht wagen, diesen Schritt zu gehen mit dem Wissen um die dunklen Mächte, die in unbeirrbarer Hartnäckigkeit das Leben unschuldiger Menschen bedrohten.

Weitere Höllenschlunde waren auf allen fünf Kontinenten verteilt. Irgendwann in ferner Zukunft war geplant, an all diesen Plätzen eine Zentrale für Wächter und ihre Jägerinnen zu errichten. Wobei die Betonung auf „fern" lag. Im Moment gab es 17 offizielle Jägerinnen, nicht mitgezählt die Mädchen, die bei ihren Familien geblieben waren. 9 Jägerinnen davon in dem Haus in Cleveland.

Es war ein großes Haus mit zwei Etagen und einer weitläufigen Veranda rund um das Gebäude. Trotz der alten Farbe und dem morschen Holz wirkte es einladend und gemütlich. Küche, Esszimmer, Wohnzimmer und eine kleine Bibliothek hinter dem Wohnzimmer, vollgestapelt mit jedem Papierschnipsel, den sie aus Sunnydale hatten retten können. Das obere Stockwerk hatte mehrere Zimmer, die sich die Mädchen teilten. Doppelstockbetten an den Wänden, die Tapeten beklebt mit Legolas und Captain Jack Sparrow Postern. Die Träume junger Mädchen auf Hochglanzpapier inmitten einer Welt von Vampiren und Dämonen, dunkler Magie und bizarren Naturgesetzen. Gewaltsam genommene Unschuld und Blut an den Händen verwirrter Teenager.

Buffy konnte ein Lied davon singen. Ja sogar ein ganzes Album füllen.

Doch das Haus war der Beweis, dass es trotz Apokalypsen noch ein normales Leben gab.

Ein Arbeitsplan hing am Kühlschrank. Der Abwasch, das Unkraut und der Einkauf. Auch diese Dinge zählten im Leben. Sogar im Leben einer Jägerin. Vielleicht gerade im Leben einer Jägerin. Hätte Buffy Summers diese Dinge nicht gekannt, nicht schätzen und nicht erleben dürfen, hätte sie vermutlich schon viel eher einfach aufgegeben. All die Dinge die nichts mit der dunklen Seite zu tun hatten wie Freunde und Familie, ein Zuhause und einen geregelten Alltag – Schokolade, Marshmallows und Hundewelpen. Es gab doch so viel wofür es sich zu leben lohnte.

Im Moment galt das wohl am ehesten für den Nachtisch, den Andrew für das Abendessen vorgesehen hatte.

„Schokoladenpudding!", kam ein erfreuter Ausruf aus der Küche und es folgte wildes Geschnatter. „Ich wusste es gibt einen Grund am Leben zu bleiben."

Fünf Mädchen hatten sich um den Küchentresen und Andrew verteilt und versuchten den armen Jungen mit großen Augen davon zu überzeugen, dass der Nachtisch doch sicher nicht bis NACH dem Essen warten musste.

„Verschwindet! Los!", versuchte sich ein verzweifelter Andrew zu verteidigen und hielt die große Porzellanschüssel mit beiden Armen fest umschlungen, als wäre es goldgepresstes Latinum.

„Erst die Hauptspeise!" Der Versuch autoritär zu klingen, misslang dabei gewaltig und wurde eher zu einem weinerlichen Klagen.

Breit grinsend saß Faith währenddessen auf der Arbeitsfläche neben der Spüle und beobachtete das Schauspiel, als Buffy von der Veranda den Raum betrat.

„Hey, B. Wir sind zurück."

„Das sehe ich."

Die Mädchen um Andrew hielten inne und machten hastig alle einen Schritt zurück, als sie die blonde Jägerin erkannten, die mit gekreuzten Armen vor ihnen stand.

„B, das sind Noé LaBrasse und Chloe Flagerty aus Toronto und Winnipeg." Sie zeigte auf zwei der Mädchen die den Anstand hatten, eingeschüchtert ihre Füße anzustarren.

„Winnipeg? Ist das nicht ein Cartoon Schwein?"

„Winnie Puh, Buffy! Und es ist kein Schwein sondern ein Bär.", verbesserte Faith kopfschüttelnd. „Wo bleibt nur dein kommerzieller Patriotismus? Ich hau mich kurz aufs Ohr und verschinde dann."

„Du kannst gerne über Nacht bleiben.", bot Buffy an. „Ich kann auf der Couch schlafen. Du müsstest dir nur das Zimmer mit Dawn teilen."

„Ach, nee!" Die dunkelhaarige Jägerin hüpfte mit einem leichtfüßigen Sprung von der Platte. „Robin und ich wir fliegen morgen früh ohnehin nach Mexiko."

„Nun gut. Moe und Curly. Willkommen, blablabla. Den Rest der Rede hört ihr heute Abend von Giles.", adressierte sie die beiden neuen Jägerinnen.

„Noé und Chloe!"

„Sag ich doch! Also gut, ihr zwei teilt euch das Zimmer mit Rona und Vi." Sie sah ein drittes Mädchen in dem Bunde an. „Kannst du ihnen das Haus zeigen, Marcy?"

„Maggie.", verbesserte das rothaarige Mädchen mit den Sommersprossen resigniert.

„Sag ich doch."

„Los kommt. Ich zeige euch wo es lang geht.", sagte Maggie und zog die beiden Neuen an den Ellenbogen aus dem Zimmer.

Zurück blieben Buffy und die beiden restlichen Jägerinnen sowie der noch immer maulende Andrew, der , die Zunge angestrengt zwischen den Lippen klemmend, über seinem Kochbuch hing und die Zutaten überprüfte.

„So.", begann Buffy und betrachtete Lucille und Arielle, das wohl erste und bis dato einzige Jägerinnen-Zwillingspaar in der Geschichte der Jägerinnen. „Heute ist euer großer Tag."

Die Mädchen rissen die Augen auf und Buffy fuhr fort. „Ihr geht heute allein auf Patrouille."

Einen Moment lang kam keine Reaktion bis Lucille ein leicht verängstigtes „Aber ..." von sich gab.

„Ihr zwei seid soweit. Ich werde Faith fragen, ob sie euch heute noch begleitet, aber ihr zwei habt heute Nacht die Verantwortung, OK?"

Lucille und Arielle Steinfeld aus Arcadia, Florida hatten nach einigen Anfangsschwierigkeiten nicht lange gezögert ihr „Erbe" anzutreten, als vor fast drei Monaten zwei junge Frauen vor ihrer Haustür standen und ihnen eine Erklärung für die neu erstandenen Superkräfte gaben. Ihre erste Reaktion bestand aus dem Zuschlagen der Tür. Die zweite der Griff zum Telefon. Die dritte der Anruf bei der Polizei und die vierte, und vermutlich ausschlaggebende, war hysterisches Fluchen als Willow Rosenberg mit Hilfe von Magie den beiden Polizisten eine kleine Katze auf dem Baum vorgaukelte. Die beiden Männer fuhren übelgelaunt wieder von dannen und Lucille und Arielle waren bereit zuzuhören.

Sie packten ihre Koffer und gaben den Schlüssel ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung am nächsten Morgen dem Vermieter zurück. Wenn sie geahnt hätten, worauf sie sich einlassen, hätten sie sich vermutlich anders entschieden.

Die beiden Mädchen starrten Buffy groß an und Arielle fragte schließlich: „Wir sind soweit?" Sie zögerte. „Bist du sicher?"

„Ich habt alles was ihr braucht.", antwortete Buffy mit einem Lächeln und nickte den beiden Mädchen zu.

„Wenn ihr die Regeln nicht vergesst, wird euch nichts passieren."

„Du meinst ‚Immer auf den Instinkt vertrauen'?"

„Nein.", verbesserte Buffy. „Wenn es notwendig ist: Wegrennen und am Leben bleiben."

Die beiden Mädchen blickten einander betreten an und schlichen mit hängenden Köpfen aus der Küche. Einen Moment lang sah Buffy ihnen hinterher.

„Du wirfst ein Auge auf sie, Faith?", hauchte sie. "Wir haben genug Mädchen verloren."

Die andere Jägerin trat aus ihrem Versteck hinter der Tür und hüpfte zum wiederholten Male auf den Tresen, mit einem Finger in dem Schokopudding rührend, und warf Andrew einen amüsierten Blick zu, während sie genüsslich den Nachtisch von ihren Fingern leckte.

„Klar, B. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

OOOOOO

Großstädte bei Nacht waren eine ganz neue Erfahrung. Die Kinos spielten die neuesten Blockbuster bis spät in die Nacht. Um fünf Uhr in der Frühe sah man die arbeitende Bevölkerung mit Aktentaschen beim Frühstück in den Diners und die Taxischlangen vor den öffentlichen Gebäuden schienen die Uhrzeit ganz zu ignorieren und ließen den Rn'B-Sender laut durch die Nachtluft schallen.

Clevelands Innenstadt war im Allgemeinen zu bevölkert um in Gefahr zu sein und so hatte es Arielle und Lucille Steinfeld in dieser Nacht in das Hafenviertel verschlagen. Mehrstöckige Warenhäuser säumten die regennassen Straße und altmodische Schriftzüge warben für Möbelgeschäfte, Versicherungen und Transportunternehmen. Der Wind ließ die Mauerritzen pfeifen und umherfliegender Müll blieb an den Bordsteinkanten hängen. Feucht vom anhaltenden Regen roch die Luft nach Wasser und Öl.

„Deine Schuhe?"

„Nein.", antwortete Arielle grinsend.

„Mmh, das Schild da vorne?" Mit dem Pflock in der ausgestreckten Hand zeigte Lucille über die Straße auf eine große Werbetafel.

„Auch nicht."

„Hm." Lucille ließ ihren Blick mit zusammengekniffenen Augen durch die Gegend schweifen und ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf.

„Die Telefonzelle!"

„Die ist doch nicht rot."

„Das könnte sie aber mal gewesen sein."

Einige Meter liefen sie weiter und blieben unschlüssig an einer schmalen Kreuzung stehen. Linkerhand klatschten die Wellen des Lake Erie gleichmäßig gegen die Betonmauern. Angeleinte Boote, große und kleine, wankten auf und ab wie die Oliven in einem geschüttelten Martini während schlafende Enten, ihre Köpfe im grauen Gefieder versteckend, auf den Bootsstegen ruhten. Rechts führte die Straße weiter und verlor sich in einem Labyrinth aus Hauptstraßen, Nebenstraßen, kleinen Gässchen und Warenumschlagplätzen.

„Und nun?", fragte Arielle und sah zuerst nach links, dann rechts und schließlich wieder nach links.

„Du gibst mir einen Tipp."

„Meine Schnürsenkel.", verriet Arielle mit einem Seufzen und rollte die Augen gen Himmel. „Das mein ich aber nicht. Was meinst du, wo wir jetzt lang laufen sollten?"

„Deine Schnürsenkel sind nicht rot."

„Lass doch mal dieses dumme Spiel. Rechts oder links?"

Lucille folgte dem Blick ihrer Schwester.

„Mir gefallen beide Richtungen nicht. Ich glaube wir sollten Faith entgegen laufen."

In der Ferne waren laute Männerstimmen zu hören. Vermutlich die Crew des großen Tankers, welcher vor geraumer Zeit angelegt hatte.

„Wir haben noch fast 20 Minuten, bis sie uns an der Tankstelle erwartet. Willst du da so lange rumstehen? Wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir noch eine Runde an den alten Docks vorbei schaffen."

Die alten Docks, eine unansehnliche Anhäufung rostender Schiffsskelette und Lastenkräne, waren ideale Schlupfwinkel für jegliche Arten unerwünschter Kreaturen. Sie versteckten sich in den dunklen Fahrerkabinen der Fahrzeuge, unter den Baggerschaufeln und in den Sand- und Müllbergen die die Ränder des Vorplatzes säumten.

„Denk an die Regel. Dann kann uns nichts passieren, erinnerst du dich." Arielle gab ihrer 5 Minuten jüngeren Schwester einen Schubs und lächelte aufmunternd.

„Wegrennen, klar. Du hast Recht. Los lass uns nachsehen."

OOOOOO

Detective Michael Gaultier hatte keinen guten Tag. Zum Straßendienst verdonnert zu sein war eine Sache. Damit hätte er leben können. Doch dass sein Partner seinen Jahresurlaub auf den Bahamas um zwei Wochen verlängert hatte, das war verdammt ärgerlich. Michael hasste Donuts und trank keinen Kaffee. Und sein „Ersatzpartner" Officer Witty saß trotz allem neben ihm, in der linken Hand Kaffee, in der rechten einen klebrigen Donut.

„Dämliche Klischees.", nuschelte Michael und sah seinen Vater vor sich, kurz nach dem er als 24 jähriger Uniabsolvent seinen Eltern offenbart hatte: „Mom, Dad, ich gehe im Herbst zur Polizeiakademie."

„Du willst was? Ah, non! Aber Mickey, das ist doch dangereux.", hatte seine Mutter gesagt und hysterisch angefangen zu weinen. Und sein Vater hatte die Augenbrauen bis zur Dachrinne nach oben gezogen, sich in seinem Sessel nach vorne gebeugt und seinem ältesten Sohn den Zeigefinger anklagend entgegengestreckt. „Ich wusste es, Michael. Du endest als arschlahmer Bulle mit Koffeinsucht und Donutmacke. Das passt zu dir."

Seitdem hatten die beiden Männer kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen.

Jeden zweiten Sonntag telefonierte Michael mit seiner Mutter. Sie weinte jedesmal, so als wäre es das letzte mal, dass sie mit ihrem ältesten Sohn sprach. So als würde der nächste Anruf von einem vorgesetzten Unbekannten kommen. „Mrs. Gaultier, es tut mir leid Ihnen sagen zu müssen..."

Und jeden zweiten Sonntag musste er seiner Mutter versprechen, dass er auch in zwei Wochen wieder anrufen würde. Ihr von der langweiligen Streife erzählen. Wie viel Liter Milch er noch im Kühlschrank hatte. Und sie würde immer fragen : „Wie geht es deiner Jessica? Elle est trés jolie. Hat sich ihre Mutter wieder von dem Schlaganfall erholt?" Und Michael würde ihr verschweigen, dass die „jolie Jessica" seit vier Monaten mit dem Besitzer von Clevelands größter Diskothek zusammen war.

„Oh Mann.", stöhnte er und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen die Stütze fallen. Einen Moment lang dachte er darüber nach, seiner Mutter die Wahrheit zu sagen. Andernfalls würde er sie morgen erneut anlügen müssen.

Sein schmatzender Partner krümelte unbekümmert die Sitze voll und Michael gab vorsichtig Gas. Er würde noch eine letzte Streife im Hafenviertel machen, bevor er seinen Feierabend antreten konnte.

OOOOOO

„Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst und das ist dunkel.", wisperte Lucille mit zittriger Stimme. Sie erntete einen verärgerten Blick ihrer Schwester und ging ein paar Schritte weiter.

„Wir hätten Taschenlampen mitbringen sollen."

„Faith hat gesagt, diejenigen mit Lampen werden immer zuerst gesehen.", entgegnete Lucille und drehte sich einmal im Kreis um die Umgebung abzuschätzen.

Die Straßenlampen waren kaputt. Zersprungen in tausende Teile lagen die Scherben auf dem Boden. Wabernde Nebelschwaden schlängelten sich durch die Schrottberge, die Schiffswracks und die unheimlichen Metallgebilde. Irgendwo tropfte es unablässig und ein klares Plong Plong hallte entlang der dunklen Gassen. Erneut begann ein leichter Nieselregen einzusetzen und Arielle rieb sich fröstelnd die Oberarme. Eine dünne Metallplatte zu ihren Füßen wackelte auf verbogenen Kanten und sie schrie erschrocken auf, als eine kaninchengroße Ratte darunter hervorschnellte und laut quiekend über ihre Füße huschte.

„Was! Was ist los!", wollte Lucille ängstlich wissen und eilte an die Seite ihrer Schwester.

„Nur eine Ratte."

„Und wegen einer Ratte fängst du an zu brüllen? Schämst du dich nicht?", grinste Lucille und zusammen schlichen sie weiter.

„Hey, ich habe nicht gebrüllt. Und es war eine sehr große Ratte."

Die Ratte schien auch woanders vertrieben worden zu sein, denn irgendwo quiekte es laut auf um nach einer sekundenlangen Kakophonie abrupt zu verstummen. Dann war es still.

Der Nebel um sie herum schien jedes Geräusch zu verschlucken und außer ihren knirschenden Schritten auf dem nassen Asphalt war nichts zu hören. Rücken an Rücken standen die zwei Mädchen und lauschten angestrengt in die Dunkelheit.

„Hörst du das?", flüsterte Lucille. Arielle drehte ihren Kopf zu allen Seiten, die Armbrust zur Abwehr erhoben. Irgendwo knirschte es und klang verdächtig nach sich nähernden Schritten.

„Lucille?", wisperte Arielle.

„Ja."

„Wenn ich das nächste Mal auf die Idee komme, einen kleinen Umweg zu machen ... schlag mich!"

„OK.", antwortete Lucille mit zugeschnürter Kehle. Inzwischen knirschte und wisperte es von allen Seiten. Der weiße Bodennebel begann sich zu bewegen, stieg auf und verflüchtigte sich als würde ein unsichtbarer Staubsauger durch die Gänge irren. Wie angestrahlt von unsichtbaren Lichtquellen glitzerte und reflektierte der feuchte Boden. Ein Knurren durchbrach die Ruhe und ungläubig erkannte Arielle, wie ein vierbeiniges Tier mit gesenktem Kopf und gebleckten Zähnen um einen Müllberg geschlichen kam.

„Das ist ja ...", begann sie den Satz und wurde prompt von Lucille abgelöst. „... ein Hund?"

Arielle blickte hinter sich, von wo ihnen ein zweiter Hund auf einem 2 Meter hohen Absatz entgegen geiferte.

„Braves Hündchen.", murmelte Lucille.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das normale Hunde sind.", gab die ältere Schwester zu Bedenken und spürte wie ein Schweißtropfen unter dem neuen Led Zeppelin Sweater ihren Rücken entlang rann. Ihr schneller Herzschlag pochte dumpf bis in ihre Zähne und ihre Augen begannen zu tränen, da sie ein Blinzeln unterdrückte.

Wie in Zeitlupe kamen die Hunde näher, eine Pfote nach der anderen kratzten ihre Krallen über den Boden und Geifer tropfte zwischen ihren Zähnen. Zwei zählte Arielle auf ihrer Seite. Vielleicht hatte sie es auch laut gesagt, denn ihre Schwester schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen und sagte leise: „Bei mir sind es drei."

„Ich glaube, wir sollten hier wirklich verschwinden."

Ihre Sicht verschwamm. Sie blinzelte hastig um die Tränen auf ihrer Netzhaut zu beseitigen und hielt die Luft an. Langsam hob sie den Arm und zielte mit der Armbrust auf den Hund zu ihrer Linken. Mit einem lauten Rasseln schoss der Pfeil heraus und traf den Hund direkt ins Auge. Laut jaulend stürzte der zur Seite und versuchte unter Zuckungen das störende Objekt mit seinen Vorderpfoten beiseite zu wischen.

Sekunden später und das Tier lag bewegungslos, die blutbeschmierten Vorderpfoten von sich gestreckt. Das Knurren, dass für die paar Sekunden verstummt war, erklang nun noch bedrohlicher. Die Tiere zogen die Oberlippen nach oben und spitze Zähne blitzen darunter hervor. Arielles Blick fiel auf die ungeladene Armbrust und so vorsichtig wie möglich glitt ihre linke Hand zu den Ersatzpfeilen, die in der schmalen Gürteltasche um ihre Hüfte gebunden waren.

„Runter!", hörte sie ihre Schwester plötzlich rufen und ohne nachzudenken rollte sie über die Schulter zur Seite während sich ihre Finger um einen Pfeil schlossen. Nach oben schnellend lud sie die Armbrust nach um gleich darauf wieder den Abzug zu betätigen. Eine zuversichtliche Ruhe schien sich über ihre Aufregung zu legen, denn auch dieser Pfeil fand wie von selbst den Weg direkt zur Halsschlager eines weiteren Tieres. Neben sich konnte sie die schnelle Atmung ihrer Schwester hören und gleich darauf einen erschrocken Laut. Aus den Augewinkel sah sie, wie sich zwei der Tiere auf Lucille gestürzt hatten.

Mehr aus Überraschung als wegen der Schmerzen schrie Lucille Steinfeld laut auf, als sie spürte wie sich scharfe Zähne in ihren linken Unterarm gruben, den sie sich schützend vor das Gesicht gehalten hatte. Das zweite Tier riss das Maul weit auf und die Zähnen sanken tief in ihre rechte Schulter. Mit der rechten Faust holte sie aus und schlug dem Tier vor ihr hart gegen den Kiefer. Hastig rollte sie zur Seite wobei der Hund von ihrer Schulter ab ließ und ging in die Hocke. Sie griff nach einem 15 cm langen Dolch, der in einem kleinen Holster an ihrem Knöchel angebracht war und musste daran denken, wie albern sie sich vorgekommen war als sie die Waffe dort hingesteckt hatte.

„Was willst du denn damit?", hatte ihre Schwester feixend gesagt. „Spielst du Crocodile Dundee?"

Nun stellte sie fest, dass der Griff glitschig war und hielt ihn noch fester um nicht abzurutschen. Es verging noch einen kurzen Moment in dem sie sich über ihre apathische Gleichgültigkeit wunderte. Es war schließlich ihr Blut, dass die glänzende Klinge entlang rann und auf den Boden tropfte.

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie, wie Arielle ihren Namen rief. Doch abgelenkt von den sich nähernden Tieren ignorierte sie es und zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie in einer fließenden Bewegung nach oben sprang und dem attackierenden Hund das Messer seitwärts in den Brustkorb rammte. Wieder ein Jaulen und Lucille zählte rasch nach. Zwei Hunde müssten noch übrig sein.

Sie wandte sich um sah zu ihrer Schwester, die inzwischen auf einen mit Graffitizeichnungen überzogenen Container gesprungen war. Kläffend standen die beiden letzten Hunde auf dem Boden, die Vorderläufe gegen die klapprigen Wände schabend und unternahmen wiederholte Anläufe hinauf zu springen. Lucille wechselte einen Blick mit ihrer Schwester und Worte waren nicht mehr nötig. Sie nickten einander zu und mit einem gezielten Wurf landete die geladene Armbrust in Lucilles ausgestreckten Händen. Sie ließ sich einen Augenblick lang Zeit und überblickte die Lage.

Die beiden Hunde konzentrierten sich auch weiterhin vollkommen auf die wehrlose Beute auf dem Container. Pochender Schmerz begann sich in ihrem Arm und der Schulter auszubreiten und sie fühlte einen leichten Schwindel durch den Blutverlust. Doch sie schüttelte wütend den Kopf, hob die Armbrust mit zitternden Finger und der Pfeil bohrte sich einem der Hunde in den Hüfte. Das Tier drehte den Kopf, biss in den Pfeil und zog ihn in mit einem einzige Ruck wieder heraus. Es ließ von dem Container ab und starrte Lucille an, als würde es sich die nächsten Schritte gut überlegen.

Oben auf dem Container schaffte es Arielle nicht, den Blick von ihrer blutüberströmten Schwester zu wenden. Und ihre Gedanken kreisten alleine um den Fakt, dass sie die Pfeile und ihre Schwester die Armbrust hatte.

Für normale Menschen – Bäcker, Anwälte, Verkäufer oder Lehrer – ist es nicht nachvollziehbar, was es heißt, einen klaren Kopf im Angesicht des Todes zu behalten. Es ist ein Moment, der sich wie Rauch verflüchtigt und sich doch wie Äonen zu dehnen scheint. Ein Moment der absoluten Gewissheit. Gewissheit worüber ist wohl bei jedem Menschen anders. Lucille hatte diesen einen dieser Momente und er war klar und deutlich wie der Nike Werbespot auf dem Trafalgar Square: Sie wollte leben.

Und so drehte sie sich auf dem Hacken um und rannte. Mit einer gewissen Erleichterung hörte sie, wie auch der zweite Hund von ihrer Schwester abließ und ihr folgte.

„Lucy! Nein!", schrie ihre Schwester ihr hinterher doch sie ignorierte es und konzentrierte sich darauf, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen ohne zu stolpern. Ihr Herzschlag pumpte ihr Blut durch die Adern und aus den Wunden. Es rann ihren Rücken hinab und klebte zwischen ihren Fingern. Erneut fühlte sie sich schwindelig, doch noch immer hörte sie das hasserfüllte Grollen der Hunde und lief weiter und weiter bis die Bordsteinkanten zu unüberwindlichen Hindernissen wurden und sie mit einem Schluchzen in die Knie ging. Die Hunde hielten ebenfalls an und umkreisten ihre Beute mit fletschenden Zähnen. Lucille hob mühsam die Hand, noch immer das Messer umklammernd. Die Armbrust hatte sie wohl auf der Flucht verloren. Nicht dass sie ihr in irgendeiner Form genützt hätte. Wem wollte sie hier was vormachen? Ein Windhauch hätte sie von den Füßen fegen können.

Sie konnte ihre Schwester hören die sich mit schnellen Schritten näherte und wollte ihr zurufen sie solle verschwinden. Hilfe holen, oder auch ein Pflaster. Eine Aspirin wäre auch nicht schlecht, dachte Lucille und blickte müde ihrer Schwester entgegen.

OOOOOO

Michael hatte ein gutes Auge für seltsame Dinge. Für kleine Drogendealer, souveräne Waffenhändler und egozentrische Prostituierte. Sie alle hatten eine Gemeinsamkeit: Sie waren nervös. Man sah es ihnen an, wie sie alle paar Sekunden auf die Uhr sahen oder auf engem Raum hin und her liefen wie eingesperrte Tiger. Ihre Augen zuckten von links nach rechts und mit ihren Fingern strichen sie sich durch die Haare um sie fern von den Augen zu halten. Damit sie auch ja nichts verpassten.

Der Inbegriff eines Verdächtigen stand nun neben der Tankstelle in einer Seitenstraße. Ein junges Mädchen mit dunklen Haaren und schwarz umrandeten Augen, die nervös die Umgebung absuchten. Sie flüsterte vor sich hin. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich unermüdlich. Schließlich hieb sie wütend mit der Faust gegen die Hauswand, drehte sich um und begann in Richtung Hafen zu joggen.

Michael warf einen Blick auf seinen „Partner", der aus dem Tankstellenshop gewatschelt kam und die soeben erstandenen Tabletten gegen Sodbrennen auspackte.

'Was für ein Idiot!', schimpfte Michael leise in sich hinein und schüttelte missbilligend mit dem Kopf.

„Witty, kümmer dich um Verstärkung. Ich werde der Sache mal nachgehen."

„Welcher Sache?", rief der schwergewichtige Polizist ihm hinterher. Doch Michael war bereits verschwunden und hoffte das Mädchen einholen zu können, bevor sich ihr Weg in den unzähligen Gängen und Verstecken des Hafenviertels verlor.

Das Mädchen hatte etwa 100 m Vorsprung und lief leichtfüßig die Straße entlang bis sie am Hafenwall unterhalb einer Laterne stehen blieb und ratlos zu beiden Seiten blickte. Michael blieb ebenfalls stehen und drückte sich gegen eine Hauswand um nicht sofort gesehen werden. Außer dem entfernten Verkehrslärm hinter ihm und dem gleichmäßigen Rauschen des Wassers war es still. Und nur aus diesem Grund konnte er den gedämpften Schrei hören.

Das Mädchen riss den Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung und selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte er ihre mit Entsetzen geweiteten Augen sehen. Wieder rannte sie los und verschwand nach 5 langen Schritten hinter den Gebäuden. Michael nahm die nächste Einbiegung zu seiner Linken und hoffte auf makabre Art und Weise auf einen weiteren Schrei. Er hatte keine Ahnung wohin die Dunkelhaarige gerannt war und hatte nicht die geringste Chance sie zu finden, wenn sie nicht gefunden werden wollte. Oft genug hatte er in der Vergangenheit das Hafenviertel abgesucht.

Nach weiteren 100 Metern blieb er stehen und lauschte angestrengt. Umgeben von den hohen Warenhäusern gab es keinen Verkehrslärm und ansonsten hörte er nur das Pfeifen des Windes. Dann einen weiteren Schrei. Vermutlich ein Name, den Michael nicht verstanden hatte. Er rannte wieder los in die ungefähre Richtung vorbei an mannshohen, überfüllten Müllcontainern, verrottendem Gemüse und abgestellten Autowrackteilen. 'Die Sache muss unbedingt mit der Stadtreinigung geklärt werden', dachte er und spekulierte in Gedanken was ihn um die nächste Ecke erwarten würde. Einen schiefgelaufenen Deal? Ein Freier der mehr wollte für sein Geld? Es war auf jeden Fall nichts Gutes.

Doch was er sah, als er die nächste Biegung umrundete, damit hätte er ganz sicher nicht gerechnet. Er hob die rechte Hand und entsicherte seine 45er.

OOOOOO

Arielle brauchte eine halbe Sekunde um die Lage einzuschätzen. Ihre Schwester war auf die Knie gesunken, sich mit einer Hand auf dem Boden abstützend.

„Hey, Hasso... s!", rief sie den Hunden zu und kramte aus der Gürteltasche einen weiteren Pfeil. Einer der Hunde drehte sich zu ihr um und trottete langsam, so als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt, auf sie zu.

„Na komm schon, blöder Köter.", hisste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Hol mich wenn du mich willst."

Der Hund kläffte und Speichel spritzte in alle Richtungen. Er nahm Anlauf und wieder wartete die Jägerin bis zum letzten Moment um auszuweichen. Der Hund landete neben ihr und riss sofort den Kopf herum um sie am Bein zu erwischen. Arielle macht einen Hechtsprung über das Tier hinweg und blieb liegen, den Kopf nach hinten gebogen um den angreifenden Hund im Auge zu behalten. Berechenbar wie der Hund war, machte er einen Satz auf den Kopf seiner Beute zu und jaulte voller Schmerzen laut auf, als der Pfeil in Arielles Hand seinen Gaumen durchbohrte und an der Oberseite zwischen den Augen wieder heraustrat.

Sie schloss die Augen, als eine Schwall Blut aus dem Maul des Tieres geschossen kam und dankte den Mächten der Ewigkeit für das kleine Quentchen Glück, im richtigen Moment die Hand ausgestreckt zu haben, um die Kraft des Tieres für seinen eigenen Tod zu nutzen. Das Tier hatte sich regelrecht selber aufgespießt, lag nun zuckend und wimmernd neben ihr und nicht ohne eine gewisse Genugtuung jagte sie einen weiteren Pfeil direkt in sein Herz.

Der letzte Hund stand noch immer neben ihrer Schwester ohne sich zu rühren und bewegte sich erst, als Arielle eine rufende Stimme hörte, die nicht ihrer Schwester gehörte.

„Faith?", hauchte Arielle verwirrt und erinnerte sich, dass sie sich vor geraumer Zeit mit der älteren Jägerin treffen wollten. Absurderweise hatte sie den Drang sich für die Unpünktlichkeit zu entschuldigen.

„Es tut mir leid!", stöhnte sie und sah abwechselnd Faith und ihre Schwester an. Der Hund bleckte erneut sein Zähne und setzte zum Sprung auf Lucille an. Die ältere Schwester und Faith waren beide zu weit entfernt um etwas zu tun und sahen hilflos mit an, wie sich das Tier mit den kräftigen Hinterläufen abstieß.

OOOOOO

Er zielte, drückte ab und traf das Tier im Flug. Durch den Einschlag der Kugel wurde der Körper wie durch eine unsichtbare Hand zur Seite gestoßen und landete dumpf auf dem Boden. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen stand in gleicher Entfernung auf der anderen Seite der Straße und sah erst ihn mit argwöhnischen Augen an und dann ungläubig auf die zwei Mädchen.

„Lu! Arielle!", rief sie und eilte zur Seite des blutüberströmten Mädchens, bevor es sich kraftlos zur Seite sinken ließ.

Er schätzte die zwei Mädchen nicht älter als 18 Jahre und konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum er gerade mit angesehen hatte, wie eines der Mädchen das offenbar wilde Tier mit einem kleinen Pfeil durch die Schnauze erstochen hatte.

Er trat näher und stellte fest, dass die beiden Mädchen wohl Zwillinge waren, was unter der blutüberströmten Kleidung nicht ganz einfach zu erkennen war.

Verwirrt nahm er das Funkgeräte von seinem Gürtel und bestellte mit knappen Worten eine Ambulanz.

„Verdammt!", sagte die Dunkelhaarige und wand sich an das zweite Mädchen.

„Arielle? Bei dir alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie drängend und checkte den Puls des am Boden liegenden Mädchen.

„Was war hier los?", wollte Michael wissen und ließ seine Stimme sowohl autoritär als auch vorsichtig klingen. Er hatte nicht vor die jungen Frauen noch mehr zu erschrecken. „Was ist das?" Er warf einen Blick auf die zwei toten Hunde.

„Ein Golden Retriever. Sind Sie blind?", kam die sarkastische Antwort der Dunkelhaarigen.

Michael verkniff sich ein Kommentar und half stattdessen dem zweiten Mädchen auf die Beine. Sie humpelte leicht benommen zu ihrer Zwillingsschwester, die in dem Moment die Augen öffnete und zu lächeln begann.

„Für den ersten Einsatz nicht schlecht, was.", sagte das erste Mädchen und holte zischend Luft als die Dunkelhaarige mit einer Lederjacke die Wunde am Arm abdeckte.

„Ach und ich habe Recht. Meine Schnürsenkel sind jetzt wirklich rot."

**Kapitel 2**

„Sie sollten zu einem Arzt gehen, Giles. Das wissen Sie, richtig?", fragte Buffy grinsend und deutete mit einem Nicken auf den Eisbeutel auf Giles Wange.

„Es sind nur Zahnschmerzen, Buffy. Kein Grund noch mehr Löcher zu bohren."

„Es sind Ihre Zähne."

Er drehte sich um und verschwand in der kleinen Bibliothek. Mit den Schultern zuckend lenkte Buffy ihre Konzentration wieder auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Zahllose Broschüren und Infoblätter lagen verteilt auf der dunklen Mahagoniplatte. Lustlos nahm sie den erstbesten Flyer in die Hand, um ihn zwei Sekunden in den Händen zu halten und umgehend wieder zurück zu legen. In dem Moment betrat Dawn das Wohnzimmer und warf einen skeptischen Blick auf die zurückgelegte Broschüre. Sie nahm sie in die Hand und starrte darauf als zeigte es Tatortfotos eines Ritualmordes.

„Meeresbiologin?"

„Warum nicht?", antwortete ihre Schwester.

„Mh, nenn mir mal den Unterschied zwischen Chloroplast und Chlorophyll?"

„Muss man das wissen?"

Dawn schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich es nicht unterstütze. Deine Zukunft meine ich. Aber Meeresbiologin? Als du das erste Mal gestorben bist, bist du ertrunken."

„Oh, du hast Recht. Schlechtes Karma." Buffy nahm ihrer Schwester die Broschüre aus der Hand und zerriss diese mit einem frustrierten Seufzen.

„Du könntest doch Giles fragen, ob du nicht eine Stelle in der Wächterzentrale bekommst."

Buffy warf ihrer kleinen Schwester einen bösen Blick zu und setzte zu einer Bemerkung an.

„War nur'n Vorschlag.", erwiderte Dawn schnell und erhob sich, als Giles plötzlich wieder in der Tür erschien und den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen. „Giles!", kam Dawn ihm zuvor.

„Sie brauchen doch sicher meine Hilfe mit irgendwas ... total kompliziertem und zeitaufwendigem, oder?" Giles klappte seinen Mund wieder zu und zeigte mit einer hilflosen Geste in den Raum hinter sich.

„Willow hat ... nun ja sie hat mir zwar aufgeschrieben wie ich die ...hmm ... Bilder öffne, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es wäre mir sehr unangenehm die Maschine zu beschädigen."

„Ah, kein Problem Giles. Ich mach den Laptop an."

„Vielen Dank, Dawn."

Sie drängte sich an ihm vorbei in die Bibliothek. Mit Unbehagen spürte Buffy Summers den beharrlichen Blick ihres Wächters auf sich ruhen und konzentrierte sich angestrengt auf die nächste Jobbroschüre: Floristin.

Floristin?

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sie ihren Kopf in die Hände fallen. Als sie aufblickte war Giles verschwunden und die Tür zur Bibliothek war angelehnt. Seine Stimme war durch den Spalt zu hören und er schien Noé und Chloe die übliche Rede zu halten.

Anbeginn der Zeit ... blablabla ... eine Auserwählte ... Dämonen und Monster ... blablabla!

Ui! Oberböse Widerlinge, die die Menschheit knechten wollen.

Ups! Jägerin tot ... ups ... Jägerin lebt ... ups ... schon wieder tot ... und dann die Geschichte mit dem First Evil, Caleb, den Potentiellen und ...

Abrupt stand Buffy auf. Sie wollte sich nicht noch einmal anhören wie Spike sein Leben gelassen hatte. Sie hatte genug davon daran erinnert zu werden, dass sie ihm das Medaillon gegeben hatte. Dass sie ihm gesagt hätte, er sei der Champion. Und den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht als ...

„Woah Buffy!"

Xander sprang zur Seite, als Buffy aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur geschossen kam. „Renn' einen armen einäugigen Invaliden nicht über den Haufen, ja." Er hielt inne als er Buffys Gesichtsausdruck sah und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Buffy? Alles klar?"

Buffy lächelte schief. „Perfekt. Ich werde Floristin."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging in die Küche, um noch etwas von dem Guacamoledip vom Abendessen abzufassen.

„Ich unterstütze dich bei allem was du tust.", rief Xander ihr hinterher. „Du könntest auch eine Schönheitsfarm eröffnen und ich würde dich unterstützen." Leise fügte er hinzu. „Oh Gott, ich brauche dringend hetero-männliche Freunde!"

OOOOOO

„Sie braucht dringend einen Arzt.", sagte Michael Gaultier und zog seine Jacke aus um sie dem zitternden Mädchen, das neben ihm stand und auf ihre Schwester starrte, um die Schulter zu legen.

„Was ich brauche ist eine Aspirin und neue Schnürsenkel.", sagte das Mädchen und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Bleib noch einen Moment liegen, Lu.", drängte die Dunkelhaarige mit leiser Stimme und ignorierte den Polizisten. „Einen Moment liegen bleiben?", platzte Michael heraus und zeigte auf die Blutlachen.

„Das Mädchen verblutet."

„Das Mädchen", zischte Lucille und schloss die Augen gegen einen leichten Schwindel „... liegt hier auf dem kalten Boden und hört alles was Sie sagen. Also bitte noch keinen Totenschein ausstellen, ja?"

„Was genau ist passiert?"

Das Mädchen mit Michaels Jacke um den Schultern begann nervös zu stottern und ihr Blick wanderte zwischen Michael und den beiden Mädchen hin und her.

„Hunde. Da hinten liegen noch mehr. Sie ... keine Ahnung... haben uns angegriffen."

„Sie könnten Tollwut haben. Das Mädchen muss in ein Krankenhaus."

„Das Mädchen hört immer noch zu.", grummelte Lucille.

„Hatten sie Tollwut?", fragte Faith an Arielle gewandt.

„Ich ... nein. Kein Ahnung ... ich glaube nicht."

Michael ging auf den Hund zu, den er niedergeschossen hatte und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Das Tier, ein goldgelber Retriever, hatte gepflegtes Fell. Das Blut um das Einschussloch war bereits leicht angetrocknet und Michael vermutete das Austrittsloch hatte den größten Blutverlust verursacht.

Sein Blick fiel auf ein dunkelgrünes Halsband, an dem ein kleiner, silberner Zylinder hing. Eine weitere Marke deutete darauf hin, dass Herrchen oder Frauchen des Tieres ganz offensichtlich regelmäßig Hundesteuern zahlte.

„Habt ihr jemanden gesehen? Jemanden, der den Angriff eventuell angestiftet haben könnte?", fragte Michael, ohne den Blick von dem Tier abzuwenden.

„Nein."

„Und die anderen Hunde? Was waren das für Tiere?"

„Na Hunde eben.", antwortete Arielle gereizt. Den Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen und mit Verhaftung wegen Beleidigung eines Polizisten zu drohen, verkniff sich Michael und wandte sich dem anderen Hund zu. Seine Kenntnisse was Hunderassen anging war nicht unbedingt fundiert, weswegen er nicht sagen konnte, was das für eine Hunderasse war.

„Das ist ein Mischling. Border Collie irgendwas.", beantwortete Arielle seine ungestellte Frage.

„Border Collie. Das sind doch im Normalfall schmusige Kuscheltiere. Wie kommt es, dass ihr von zwei schmusigen Kuscheltieren angegriffen werdet?"

„Es waren fünf und ganz bestimmt keine schmusigen Kuscheltiere."

„Das ist Andrews Schuld.", sagte Lucille. „Wir hätten die Blutwurst nicht zum Abendbrot essen sollen. Kein Wunder, dass uns die Tiere für Hundefutter halten."

„Fünf Tiere? Und ihr hattet zufälligerweise Pfeile mit um alle fünf Tiere zu töten?"

Erst jetzt fiel sein Blick auf ein silber-blinkendes Etwas. Er bückte sich neben dem Objekt nieder, hob es mit dem Lauf seiner Pistole leicht an und sagte weiter: „Und ein 15cm langes, blutiges Messer."

„Was wollen Sie denn machen? Uns wegen Tierquälerei anzeigen?"

„Wieso tragt ihr ein 15cm langes Messer bei euch? Nachts? Hier im Hafenviertel?"

Michael hatte schon eine Menge seltsamer Dinge in seiner 6-jährigen Polizeikarriere gesehen. Psychopathische Pizzalieferanten, nymphomanische CEOs und 15jährige Mütter die auf den Strich gingen um die Kinderkrippe des Sohnes zu bezahlen. Aber drei Teenager, bewaffnet mit antiken Waffen und Holzpfeilen und attackiert von Haustieren tattriger Omis?

Das war definitiv neu.

Er sah, wie die Dunkelhaarige plötzlich aufstand und den Kopf drehte als würde sie etwas hören. 5 Sekunden später ertönten weit in der Ferne Sirenen.

„Wir müssen verschwinden!", sagte sie.

„Was ist mit einem Krankenhaus?" Das kam von Mädchen Nummer 2.

„Musst du in ein Krankenhaus?"

„Ich glaube nicht.", sagte die Verletzte und ließ sich auf die Beine helfen. Etwas wackelig lehnte sie sich an ihre Schwester und ging ein paar Schritte. Die Sirenen erklangen nun lauter und Michael hoffte sobald wie möglich auf Verstärkung. Warum auch immer, aber das Gefühl von Kontrolle rann durch seine Finger wie Sandkörner durch ein Stundenglas. Obwohl er nicht einmal glaubte jemals Kontrolle gehabt zu haben.

Was um Himmels Willen war hier los?

Erneut zog er seine Waffe und zielte damit auf die Dunkelhaarige.

„Das ist ein Tatort. Ich kann euch nicht gehen lassen.", sagte er und kam sich ziemlich dreist vor mit einer Waffe auf drei Teenager zu zielen, die vermutlich rein gar nichts verbrochen hatten außer nach Hundefutter zu riechen und sich gegen den Angriff wildgewordener Haustiere zu wehren.

„Ach, wie wollen Sie uns denn aufhalten, Bubi? Wollen Sie uns erschießen", sagte die Dunkelhaarige mit rauchiger Stimme und machte einen langsamen Schritt nach vorne, die Waffe nun direkt vor ihrer Nase.

'Bubi!'

„Ich ...!"

‚Ach verdammt!'

Die Faust kam so schnell, dass Michaels Augen nicht einmal die Chance hatte, diese zu registrieren. Er spürte einen kurzen Schlag auf seiner Nase und hörte eine erschrockene Stimme.

„Faith! Was tust du da?"

Und dann nichts mehr.

Das war wirklich kein guter Tag.

OOOOOO

Er fühlte die Macht in Seinen Venen und Adern fließen. Sie füllte Seinen Kosmos wie Gedanken ein Buch. Sie strömte durch Seine Glieder, seine Finger, seinen Kopf und fühlte sich wie Feuer an. Ein brennendes Meer aus Macht und Hass und unendlicher Energie. Seine Schritte machten keinen Laut auf dem nassen Boden und wo Er entlangging hinterließ Er nicht einmal einen Luftzug.

Augen wie Adler

Krallen wie ein Tiger

Ohren wie ein Fuchs

Er spürte wie Er die Tiere nacheinander verlor und die Energie ihre sterblichen Körper verließ. Eine Kugel durchdrang Sein Herz und Er schloss die Augen gegen die rasende Wut, die aus Ihm herausbrechen wollte wie ein Vulkan.

Schnell wie ein Jaguar

Leise wie ein eine Maus

Hinterhältig wie eine Schlange

Aber es spielte keine Rolle. Er hatte Zeit. Alle Zeit der Welt.

Er war der Schlafende Drache.

Er war die Feuerspeiende Chimäre.

Er war der Phönix aus der Asche.

Im Moment war Ethan Raynes alles - alles außer ein Mensch.

OOOOOO

Noé und Chloe sahen einander ungläubig an.

„Das ist doch ein Witz, oder?", flüsterten sie. Dawn schüttelte den Kopf und warf einen Blick auf Giles, der auf der anderen Seite des Raumes gedankenversunken über einem dicken Buch hing und Referenzbücher quer über den Tisch verteilt hatte.

„Buffy kann es bis heute nicht glauben.", fuhr Dawn leise fort. „Sie ist der Meinung, er hat das alles erfunden um sein Ego zu pflegen, oder so ähnlich."

Giles räusperte sich und sagte ohne aufzublicken: „Würdet ihr bitte eure Lektüre weiterverfolgen? Sie soll euch helfen die Basiselemente und spirituellen Grundsätze einer Jägerin zu verstehen. Ich weiß ja, dass es viel interessanter ist, meine Karriere als Gitarrist der Dead Diabolos zu kommentieren, als euch überlebenswichtige Verteidigungsstrategien und Hintergrundwissen für den Kampf gegen Dämonen und sonstige Kreaturen der Unterwelt anzueignen."

Schuldbewusst konzentrierten sich die beiden neuen Jägerinnen wieder auf den Bildschirm. Die Ruhe wurde nur wenige Minuten später unterbrochen. Ein Sturmklingeln hallte durch das Haus und vor Schreck warf Giles seine Brille, die er gerade angefangen hatte zu putzen, im hohen Bogen durch den Raum.

„Hu... huch!", stammelte er verwirrt. Eifrig bückte sich Noé und hob die Brille auf, um sie dem Wächter zu reichen. Jemand hatte offensichtlich die Tür geöffnet, denn aufgeregte Stimmen drangen zu ihnen. Eilig stand Giles auf und folgte den Stimmen ins Wohnzimmer. Faith und Lucille – oder war es Arielle? - hielten eine der Zwillingsschwestern zwischen sich auf den Beinen und ließen sie vorsichtig auf die Couch gleiten.

„Tut mir leid wegen der Flecken auf dem Rücksitz.", murmelte das blutüberströmte Mädchen.

„Was um Himmels Willen ist denn passiert? Bist du schwer verletzt, Arielle?"

Die Verletzte sah ihn mit großen Augen an und eine Stimme hinter ihm sagte mit einem irritierten Unterton: „Danke der Nachfrage. MIR geht es gut."

„Oh Verzeihung bitte. Lucille, wo bist du verletzt?"

„Nur n paar Kratzer.", antwortete die Jägerin müde und sah Xander entgegen, der mit dem Erste-Hilfe-Koffer angelaufen kam und nun vorsichtig begann, die Wunde mit alkoholisierten Pads abzutupfen. Lucille verkniff sich einige unschöne Flüche und biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Giles erneut und sah zwischen Arielle und Faith hin und her.

„Hunde, Zähne – scharfe Zähne – und offensichtlich Hundefutter."

„Was?"

„Sie wurden von Hunden angegriffen, Giles. Das ist doch nicht so schwer zu verstehen."

„Aber ... wieso Hunde? Weiter nichts? Keine Dämonen? Uhmm ... oder Vampire?"

„Man könnte ja fast meinen, Sie wären entäuscht.", sagte Faith mit einem herausforderndem Grinsen.

„Natürlich nicht." Giles räusperte sich und begann wieder seine Brille zu putzen. „Du solltest dich jetzt erst einmal ausruhen.", fuhr er an Lucille gerichtet fort. „Xander, Dawn? Helft ihr bitte hoch, ja? Vielen Dank."

Die beiden Angesprochenen verließen das Zimmer, Lucille zwischen sich stützend.

„Faith, ich brauche Einzelheiten." Die dunkelhaarige Jägerin ließ sich auf der Couch nieder und schloss die Augen. Arielle, die sich inzwischen wieder etwas gefangen hatte, trat nun vor und begann mit knappen Worten zu erzählen, was passiert war.

„... und dann waren da plötzlich Faith und dieser Polizist. Mehr ... ich weiß nicht. Das war einfach zu seltsam."

„Ihr hattet ein unglaubliches Glück." Giles sah Arielle mit einer ernsten Miene an. „Ich hätte euch eine ruhigere erste Patrouille gewünscht, aber nichtsdestotrotz habt ihr ... Moment mal. Welcher Polizist?"

OOOOOO

„Michael? Detective Gaultier? Hey, Baguette, mach schon. Du wirst nicht fürs Schlafen bezahlt."

Unwirsch hob Michael die Hände und versuchte die störende Lärmquelle wegzuschieben.

„Ah! Zut!", murmelte er und öffnete die Augen, die um einige Nummern zu groß für seinen Schädel schienen. Ein greller Autoscheinwerfer strahlte ihm direkt in das Gesicht und hastig legte er seinen Arm über sich.

„Au. Quels idiots ...?" Er öffnete schließlich die Augen und sah sich seinem Möchtegernpartner Witty gegenüber.

„Au verdammt. Welcher Zug hat mich erwischt?"

„Das ist ne gute Frage, Partner."

'Partner?', dachte Michael miesgelaunt. 'Ich partner dir gleich was, du lahmer Sesselpupser. Wenn du nicht mit deinen Tabletten gegen Sodbrennen beschäftigt gewesen wärst, hätten wir die Mädchen hier halten können. Ach was red' ich da eigentlich?'

„Wie lange war ich weg.", fragte Michael laut und stützte sich langsam auf die Unterarme. Oh ja, das würde morgen Kopfschmerzen geben. Er stöhnte leise und ließ sich von Witty nach oben ziehen.

„Du solltest du dich durchchecken lassen.", sagte der Dicke und winkte einen Rettungsassistenten heran.

„Mir geht's gut!", log Michael, drehte sich hastig zur Seite und übergab sich.

„Ja klar!"

„Gaultier!" Ah, da war er ja wieder, der Zug.

„Captain Kirke?"

„Verdammt noch mal, was machen Sie hier? Und wieso verdammt noch mal liegt da ein erschossener Pudel?"

'Das ist ein Golden Retriever! Sind Sie blind?'

„Und was ist mit dem andern Köter? Sind das Pfeile aus seiner Schnauze? Verdammt nochmal, würden Sie mir jetzt gefälligst was erzählen?"

'Wenn Sie noch einmal 'verdammt' sagen ...'

Ein weiteres Mal hob Michael hastig den Kopf zur Seite und übergab sich röchelnd.

„Nehmen Sie's nicht persönlich.", sagte Witty mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu Captain Kirke.

'Doch bitte, nehmen Sie es persönlich!'

„Ich bin einer verdächtigen Person gefolgt.", begann Michael zu erzählen und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Uniform über die Mundwinkel. „Ich habe Schreie gehört und bin ihnen bis hierher gefolgt. Zwei junge Mädchen waren von Hunden angegriffen worden. Ich habe einen der Hunde erwischt ..." Er zeigte auf den Golden Retriever. „ ... und der andere war bereits tot als ich hier ankam."

„Wie meinen Sie das: der war schon tot?"

'Duh. Wie hatte der Mann es nur bis zum Captain geschafft?'

„Eines der Mädchen hat dem Hund einen Pfeil durch die Schnauze und einen in die Brust gerammt ... Sir.", fügte er knapp hintenan, als er sah, wie die Vene an Captain Kirkes Schläfe zu pochen begann.

„Sie wollen mir erzählen, ein Mädchen hat diesen verdammten Flohhaufen hier mit einem Dartpfeil erledigt?"

„Uhh ... ja Sir."

„Wieso haben Sie sie nicht hier gehalten? Wenn ein Mädchen zwei Hunde Nachts im Hafenviertel mit einem Dartpfeil niedermetzelt, dann will ich wissen warum. Verdammt nochmal!"

Michael verkniff sich ein Augenrollen.

„Ich war bewußtlos ... Sir."

„Wieso verdammt noch mal waren Sie bewußtlos?"

Michael hob seine linke Hand und tastete vorsichtig nach seinem Auge, das bereits beachtlich angeschwollen war.

'Oh Mann! Ich hätte Kellner werden sollen.'

„Faith!"

„Was?", fragte der Captain forsch.

„Das ist die Gehirnerschütterung, die da spricht.", erwiderte Witty und grinste schief.

„Nein, das ist der Name des Mädchens. Die mit der Stahlfaust." Der Rettungsassistent legte vorsichtig ein Kühlmittel auf sein Auge. „Eines der Mädchen war schwer verletzt."

Dabei zeigte Michael auf die Blutlache neben ihnen.

„Sie sagte etwas von fünf Hunden. Die anderen müssen hier noch irgendwo sein."

Ein uniformierter Officer kam in dem Moment angelaufen.

„Captain Kirke! Wir haben hier was gefunden." In der Hand hielt er, durch ein weißes Tuch vor weiteren Fingerabdrücken geschützt, eine altmodische Armbrust.

„Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein, Gaultier. Wo verdammt noch mal sind Sie denn hier reingeplatzt?", fluchte der Captain mit lauter Stimme und warf einen abwertenden Blick auf das antike Stück.

„Wenn ich das wüsste..."

**Kapitel 3**

„So! Wir haben also fünf tote Hunde, eine Armbrust, 5 Pfeile und jede Menge unbeantworteter Fragen."

„Sieht wohl so aus, Captain." Michael blinzelte mit dem nicht halb zugeschwollenen Auge und wackelte unruhig auf dem Stuhl im Büro seines Vorgesetzten hin und her. Es war Sonntag Morgen und außer der Notbesatzung waren die drei Männer alleine auf dem Revier.

„Ich will, dass Sie sich der Sache annehmen, Gaultier. Sie sind hiermit also offiziell vom Streifendienst abgezogen!"

'Gott hat meine Gebete erhört!'

„Nehmen Sie sich Witty als Partner."

'Gott hasst mich.'

„Ich will heute abend die Namen aller Mädchen haben, die Namen der Hundebesitzer, die Namen ihrer Grundschullehrer, ihre Lieblingseissorte und was es sonst noch gibt."

„Ähm, Sir! Bei allem Respekt, aber ... warum?" Michael warf einen verwirrten Blick auf seinen Teilzeitpartner. „Es besteht keine Straftat. Die Mädchen haben sich gegen einen Angriff offensichtlich tollwütiger Hunde gewehrt. Und dass ich ... ähm ... niedergeschlagen wurde ... "

'Verdammt, das wird in den nächsten Wochen wohl Gesprächsthema Nummer eins sein: Michael „Baguette" Gaultier wurde von einem 1,50m Girlscout KO geschlagen.'

„... ist mit Angst zu erklären. Die Mädchen standen vermutlich unter Schock."

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er den eisernen Blick der Dunkelhaarigen und musste sich zusammenreißen nicht hysterisch loszulachen. Diese Faith hatte nicht so ausgesehen, als würde sie irgendetwas schockieren, schon gar nicht ein uniformierter Streifenbulle mit nem Partner der Ähnlichkeit hatte mit John Candy in seinen verfressensten Tagen.

„Wollen Sie wieder zur Streife?"

„Äh, Nein ... Sir!"

„Dann machen Sie sich jetzt gefälligst an die Arbeit."

OOOOOO

„Was haben wir denn?" Mit einem finsteren Blick stürmte Michael in die forensische Abteilung der Polizeistation und wurde von einer wie immer gutgelaunten Pathologin und Forensikerin begrüßt.

„Dir auch einen wunderschönen Sonntag Morgen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir uns schon so bald wiedersehen. Ich hätte geglaubt, wir könnten mal ein ganzes Wochenende getrennt bleiben. Aber nein, du musst ja in eine mächtige Sehnsucht nach den Toten haben. Wer sonst kriegt es auf die Reihe, mir an einem Sonntag Morgen fünf tote Hunde zur Obduktion zu verschaffen."

„Jaja, Sydney. Ich versteh schon. Auch ich hätte viel lieber ein erholsames Wochenende gehabt. Was hast du denn nun?"

„Na fünf tote Hunde." Dieses Mal verkniff er sich das Augenrollen nicht und fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare.

„Sydney!"

„Jaja schon gut."

Sie hob in einer defensiven Geste die Hände.

„Also ich bin ja eigentlich sehr viel, aber Veterinärmedizin ist nicht meine Stärke. Und wenn ich es recht überlege, steht es noch nicht einmal ein meiner Arbeitsbeschreibung. Hunde meine ich ..."

„Du bist Gerichtsmediziner, die Hunde sind tot. Du schneidest sie auf und sie beschweren sich nicht. Was willst du mehr?"

Die junge Frau mit dem Tattoo unterhalb des linken Ohres - zwei kunstvolle Bisswunden, die mit dem blutroten Schriftzug „Bite me" kommentiert wurden - warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu.

„Nagut. Wir haben also zwei tote Golden Retriever, einen Mischling zwischen Collie und ... hmm ... vielleicht Labrador. Außerdem einen Riesenschnauzer und einen Terrier."

„Fünf tote Hunde.", wiederholte Michael mit Nachdruck.

„Ja, aber du verstehst offensichtlich nicht ..." Sie lief an ihm vorbei und klopfte dem Detective spielerisch auf die Stirn. „Diese Hunde sind Familienhunde. Du weißt schon ... „Ich liebe kleine Kinder und Leckerlies. Ich würde nicht mal den Postboten beißen wenn er Rechnungen bringt"-Hunde. Ihr Fell ist gepflegt und einer trägt ein Zeckenhalsband. Anhand ihrer Marken habe ich die Besitzer herausgefunden. Die Liste druck ich dir aus. Ach und ..."

Sie grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und zwinkerte keck mit den Augen. „... anhand deiner Täterbeschreibung ..."

„Wir haben keine Täter, Syd. Die Mädchen haben sich verteidigt, klar."

„Na wenn du das sagst. Auf jeden Fall habe ich den Namen Faith durch die Datenbank laufen lassen und dank deiner ausführlich Beschreibung – du weißt schon: wallendes dunkles Haar, volle Lippen, Augen wie frisch gebrannte Mandeln ..."

„Syd!"

„... hab ich das gefunden."

Sie zog ein Blatt aus dem Ausgabefach des Multifunktionsgerätes und reichte es Michael. Auf dem Blatt fielen ihm sofort zwei Fotos auf. Ein Front- und ein Profilfoto eines Mädchens mit langen dunklen Haaren und großen braunen Augen. Darunter eine zwölfstellige Kombination aus Zahlen und Buchstaben.

„Faith Lehane."

Er überflog den Bericht, riss den Kopf nach oben und starrte Sydney einen Moment lang sprachlos an.

„Eine Flüchtige?"

Noch immer breit grinsend nickte Sydney eifrig auf und ab. „Sie ist etwa vor einem Dreiviertel Jahr aus der Haftanstalt in LA geflohen. Ich habe dort angerufen und du wirst nicht glauben was man mir erzählt hat. Sie ist aus dem Besuchertrakt geflohen. Hat die Scheibe mit ihrem Dickschädel eingerannt und ist aus dem dritten Stock gesprungen. Entweder total durchgeknallt oder ... nein eigentlich ist sie nur total durchgeknallt."

„Aha!", antwortete Michael und betastete seinen Brummschädel. „Total durchgeknallt!", murmelte er leise und betrachtete gedankenverloren die Fotos.

Das schwarz-weiß abgebildete Mädchen hatte dunkle Ringe unter den intelligenten Augen. Ein wässriger Glanz auf den Pupillen und ein Hauch beinahe greifbarer Verzweiflung.

„Sie hat wegen Mordes gesessen. Hat einen Mann niedergestochen. Stellvertretenden Bürgermeister von Sunnydale." Sydney machte mit einem nicht existierenden Messer Stechbewegungen in der Luft und quiekte dabei laut „Iiuuu Iiiuuu!".

'Der wollte vermutlich die Steuern erhöhen und hat's somit verdient.', dachte er, sagte aber stattdessen: „Sunnydale? Das sagt mir doch was."

Sydney machte weiter seltsame Verrenkungen und tänzelte elegant wie der Glöckner von Notre Dâme entlang der Leichentische. Michael ignorierte sie.

„Ist Sunnydale nicht Epizentrum dieses Erdbebens von vor ... oh Gott ... drei vier Monaten oder so gewesen?"

„Jap, ist in sich zusammengefallen wie ein Kartenhaus im Frühsommer in Kansas. Seltsam daran war, dass die Bevölkerung offensichtlich schon Tage zuvor gewarnt worden war. Es gab nur geringe Verluste."

Sie fasste sich an den Hals und röchelte als würde sie ersticken.

„Syd, ich wäre dir sehr dankbar wenn du dich nicht aufführen würdest wie ein dreijähriges Kind."

„Schon gut. Schon gut."

„Hast du mit der Obduktion der Hunde schon angefangen?"

„Angefangen? Ich bin fertig. Da gibt es ja nicht so viel Masse." Sie grinste, als hätte sie einen Witz gemacht und fuhr fort. „Was ich rausgefunden habe ist, dass Hunde einen komplizierteren Magen-Darm Trakt haben als wir Menschen."

„Gut. Und noch etwas Wichtiges?", wobei seine Betonung auf letzterem Wort lag.

„Jap. Das Blut von dem Mädchen ist 0-Negativ. Das Mädel sollte zur Blutspende. Ist ne seltene Blutgruppe."

Michael faltete das Blatt mit den Infos zu Faith Lehane zusammen und steckte es sich in die Hosentasche. „Also gut. Du hast also nichts weiter für mich. Warum sagst du es nicht einfach?"

„So macht es doch viel mehr Spaß."

'Oh ja, Kellner. Das wärs gewesen.'

OOOOOO

Frühstück im Cleveland Haus war zumeist eine sehr stressige Angelegenheit. Man stelle sich eine handvoll hungriger Jägerinnen vor, die unterschiedliche Vorstellungen über eine ausgewogene Ernährung hatten. Da gab es die Waffelbrigade, die Cornflakes-Fans und das Toast-mit-Marmelade-Batallion. Dawn hielt es für ein wiederholungswürdiges Hobby, sämtliche Zutaten in gemischter Reihenfolge oder auch parallel, in sich hineinzustopfen.

„Wo isst du das immer hin.", fragte Rona und warf einen neidischen Blick auf die schmale Gestalt von Dawn Summers. Die Angesprochene nuschelte etwas mit vollem Mund und rollte mit den Augen. Noch etwas müde saß Lucille an einem Ende des Küchentresen und knabberte lustlos auf einem Zwieback herum.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", wollte Dawn wissen und goss sich Orangensaft über die Wheat Pops.

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass mir von deinem Essen gleich schlecht wird, geht es mir erstaunlich gut."

„Das freut mich zu hören." Diese Stimme kam von Buffy, die soeben die Küche betreten hatte und mit säuerlicher Miene feststellen musste, dass die Waffelbrigade ihr nichts übrig gelassen hatte.

Faith hatte das Haus bereits früh am Morgen verlassen. Ihr Flieger war vor einer halben Stunde gestartet und auf dem Weg nach Mexiko City. Und Giles hatte gestern Nacht fluchtartig das Haus verlassen und etwas von Östrogen, Kuscheltieren und Polizeigewalt vor sich hin gemurmelt.

„Du solltest dich die nächsten Tage etwas schonen.", sagte Dawn zu Lucille. „Buffy und Rona können ja heute Nacht die Patrouille übernehmen." Sie bis in den gebratenen Speck. „Ach Andrew, haben wir noch Schokomilch?"

„Das ist widerlich.", murmelte Lucille, hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und hastete aus dem Zimmer, Arielle nur wenige Schritte hinter ihr. Dawn kannte den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihrer Schwester. Seit Jahren tauchte er in unberuhigender Regelmäßigkeit auf. Buffy rührte gedankenverloren in ihrem Müsli herum, schob die Rosinen auf den Rand und reagierte erst nach der dritten Wiederholung auf Dawns Frage.

„Was?"

„Ob dein Radar piept?"

„Mein Radar piept? Willst du eine Taschengeldkürzung?"

„Was genau willst du denn da noch kürzen? Aber was ich meine ist, du heckst doch irgendwas aus, oder? Naja nicht du, aber jemand anderes und dein Spiderman-Sinn schlägt aus, richtig?"

„Spiderman-Sinn?", fragte Buffy verwirrt und Andrew horchte interessiert auf, zu einer ausführlichen Erklärung ansetzend. Doch Buffy sprach schnell weiter. „Ich habe das Gefühl, wir haben in letzter Zeit deine Bildung vernachlässigt. Wir sollten dich sobald wie möglich wieder in einer Highschool anmelden."

„Das ist doch schon lange passiert." Dawn grinste. „Giles und ich haben mich doch schon vor Wochen in der Euclid-High angemeldet."

„Und wann wolltet ihr mir das erzählen?"

„Haben wir."

„Haben sie.", bestätigte Andrew ungefragt und begann das Geschirr einzusammeln. Buffy warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und fragte ihre Schwester weiter: „Wann?"

„Du meinst außer gestern während des Abendessens? Oder Vorgestern auf der Veranda? Oder letzte Woche als wir beide gemeinsam im Buchladen waren um die Schulbücher zu kaufen?"

„Oh!"

Buffy zog eine unglückliche Grimasse.

„Oh Mann, ich bin der totale Versager. Ich sollte Brezelverkäufer beim Highschool-Football werden. Da kann man nichts falsch machen."

„Das ist nicht wahr, Buffy. Du kannst so viel und ... wie oft hast du schon die Welt gerettet? Dreimal? Viermal?"

„Fünfmal. Aber wer zählt schon?"

„Ich zähle.", sagte Dawn ernsthaft und blickte ihrer Schwester in die Augen. „Und falls alle Stricke reißen kannst du immer noch Giles fragen, ob du ..."

„Dawn!"

„Ist doch wahr. Du könntest soviel ..."

KLIRR

Mit einem lauten Knall zerbarst die Scheibe in der Verandatür und ein schwarzes Etwas begann an der Decke herumzuflattern. Scherben flogen durch die Luft. Andrew stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus und duckte sich hinter den Tresen, während Buffy den Körper ihrer Schwester mit in Richtung Fußboden riss.

Lautes Klatschen und Schnattern erklang von dem flatternden Ding über ihren Köpfen. Wütendes Krächzen wie von einem Vogel. Ein Rabe um genau sein. Und es war erstaunlich wie groß ein solch ordinärer Rabe sein konnte, wenn er sich über den Köpfen der Bewohner in einer kleinen Küche befand.

In einem steilen Sinkflug kam der Vogel auf Buffy zugeflogen, die sich bestmöglich um den Körper ihrer jüngeren Schwester geschlungen hatte.

„Was ist das? Was ist das, Buffy?", konnte sie Dawns ängstliche Stimme vernehmen und hob den Kopf gerade als der Vogel auf sie zugeflogen kam. Hastig drehte sie ihn zur Seite, als der spitze Schnabel des Tieres bereits ihre Wange streifte.

„Nicht nach oben schauen.", drängte Buffy, sah sich mit gesenktem Kopf nach einer Verteidigungsmöglichkeit um und musste grinsen als die große Bratpfanne aus Andrews Richtung um die Tresenecke geschlittert kam. Den rechten Arm ausstreckend nahm sie das schwere, gusseiserne Küchengerät und dem Geräusch des Vogels folgend ließ sie es durch die Luft sausen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Xander und Rona, die in die Küche gestürmt kamen und mit ungläubigen Augen auf das Geschehen blickten.

Der Vogel war wieder aufgestiegen und schwirrte unbeirrbar über Buffys Kopf hinweg. Große Kreise, dann wieder kleine Kreise und er stieg auf und ab. Das laute, panische Krächzen schmerzte in den Ohren. Als der Vogel das nächste Mal zu Buffy herunterflog, holte die Jägerin weit aus und schwang die Bratpfanne wie einen Baseballschläger. Es knallte und der Vogel klebte an der Unterseite der Bratpfanne wie ein Magnet am Kühlschrank.

„Uuuh. Widerlich!", bemerkte Dawn, als Buffy mit etwas Schütteln versuchte, den Vogel von dem Küchengeräte zu bekommen.

„Ist das ein Vogel?", fragte Rona mit großen Augen und trat näher.

„Ist das eine Bratpfanne?", fragte Xander mit ebenso großen Augen und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer angeekelten Grimasse als der Vogel schließlich mit einem nassen, blutigen Klatscher auf den Küchenfliesen landete.

„Andrew!", begann er zu schimpfen. „Hat dir die Hundefutterfarce vom gestrigen Abendbrot nicht gereicht? Musst du uns jetzt Vögel servieren. Das ist doch krank."

„Hey, ich war das nicht. Der Vogel ist durch das Fenster...", er zeigte auf das auf dem Boden verteilte Glas „... wie Batman. Genial!"

„Genial?" Buffy hob den Kopf und starrte ungläubig in Andrews Richtung. Ein roter, blutiger Streifen verlief unterhalb ihres rechten Auges von der Schläfe bis auf ihre Wange.

„Vielleicht liegt es an mir, aber findet ihr das nicht auch etwas seltsam?"

„Was? Batman hier?", fragte Andrew.

„Nicht seltsamer als Golden Retriever die denken, sie seien T-Rex.", antwortete Xander und sie sahen einander betreten an. „Hier riecht es nach Sunnydale."

OOOOOO

„Drei weitere Vorfälle?"

„Ja, alle innerhalb der letzten drei Stunden in Euclid. Spaziergänger am Eerie wurden von Vögeln angegriffen."

Stille.

„Hey, Baguette! Hörst du mir zu?"

„Einen Moment noch, ich glaube ich sollte meine Ohren auswaschen bevor du weiterredest."

„Wieso?"

„Ich habe gerade gehört, dass Spaziergänger von Vögeln abgegriffen wurden. Verrückt, nicht?"

Stille.

„Witty?"

„Na ja, um ehrlich zu sein ... ."

Wittys Wurstfinger fuhren sich durch die wenigen Haare, durch die man die schweiß-glänzende Kopfhaut sehen konnte, und warf Michael einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu.

„Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Ist irgendwo ein Hitchcock Treffen von dem ich nichts weiß?", grummelte der jüngere Polizist und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

„Erst Der Hund von Baskerville und jetzt Die Vögel. Was kommt denn als Nächstes? Norman Bates und seine Mutter, die die Leute in ihren Duschen überfallen?"

„Der Hund von Baskerville war nicht von Hitchcock. Das war Arthur Co... ."

"Das ist mir strunzegal, Witty!", sagte Michael. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er die inzwischen leere Tasse zurück auf den Schreibtisch, nahm sein Jacket von der Stuhllehne und, als Witty noch immer keine Anstalten machte ihm zu folgen, forderte er seinen Partner mit einem forschen „Kommst du nun, oder soll ich alleine Regie führen?" auf mitzukommen.

Sie nahmen den Fahrstuhl runter in die Garage für die Dienstwagen, stiegen in Michaels grünen Camarro und verließen das Polizeigebäude. Cleveland war in träges Schweigen gehüllt. Kurz vor zwölf Uhr Mittags und die Straßen waren wie leergefegt. Die ungewöhnlich heiße Augusthitze flimmerte über dem Asphalt und der hellblaue, fast weiße Himmel hing drückend über ihnen wie eine Baumwolldecke. Die feuchte Luft ließ die Kleidung am Körper kleben und dicke Schweißtropfen perlten dem 150 Kilo Beamten über die Stirn.

‚Memo an mich: Klimanlage reparieren.', dachte Michael, beide vorderen Fenster hinunterkurbelnd.

„Uuhh! Mein Hemd ist klitschnass.", nuschelte Witty.

‚Memo an mich: Die Sitzbezüge waschen.'

OOOOOO

Euclid war ein kleiner Vorort von Cleveland. Wobei klein wohl eher relativ war. Mit einer Einwohneranzahl von knapp über 52.000 Einwohnern hatte die Stadt zwei kleine Kinos, ein großes Einkaufscenter, mehrere Schulen und eine dreistellige Anzahl Kirchen. Es war eine Durchschnittsstadt wie sie im Buch stand. Mit einer Kriminalitätsrate von 174 Verbrechen plus einem Mord (das war im Jahre 2003), war das Aufregendste was dort geschah ein Streit zwischen dem Vorsitzenden des Vereines für die Erhaltung der Kriegsdenkmale und seiner Frau, die in ihrer Freizeit Elternsprecherin der Euclid Highschool war.

Und diese Stadt war nun also von schwarzen Raben angegriffen worden.

‚Was für ein Wochenende. Halleluja!'

Mit dem Auto waren es knapp 20 Minuten bis zu den Stellen, an denen die Angriffe stattgefunden hatten. Die beiden Polizisten sprachen jeweils ein paar Minuten mit den Leuten, die die Vorfälle gemeldet hatten, allesamt Pärchen, die einen Spaziergang am Strand machen wollten. Die ersten zwei Gespräche klangen in Michaels Ohren sehr verdächtig nach einem Hauch von LSD und einer gesunden Portion Fantasie.

Das dritte Pärchen, ein älteres Ehepaar winkte ihnen bereits aus der Garageneinfahrt entgegen und bat die beiden Männer schnell ins Haus.

„Meine Frau hat immer noch ganz furchtbare Angst im Freien.", sagte der Mann und legte eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter seiner halb hysterischen Frau.

„Was können Sie uns denn genau sagen, Mr. Barlow?", fragte Michael und notierte sich zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag denselben Ablauf. Die Tiere kreisten über ihren Köpfen, kamen nacheinander näher und hackten offensichtlich vollkommen ziellos auf die erschrockenen Spaziergänger ein.

„Haben Sie in der Nähe jemanden gesehen? Eine Person oder vielleicht ein Auto?"

„Nein, tut mir leid. Aber da ist dieses Haus.", nickte die alte Dame eifrig und warf mit ihren kleinen Augen einen missbilligenden Blick zum Fenster hinaus.

„Was für ein Haus meinen Sie, Mrs. Barlow?" Michael sah von seinem von Strichfiguren übersäten Blatt auf und verkniff sich sein „Motel á la Psycho" Kommentar.

„Dieses furchtbare Haus am Wasser. Es ist seit einigen Monaten wieder bewohnt, nicht wahr Edward?" Ihr Ehemann nickte geduldig und tätschelte den Arm seiner Angetrauten. „Und das geht da oben nicht mit rechten Dingen zu, das sag ich Ihnen.", flüsterte sie verschwörerisch. „Die machen da bestimmt Schmutzfilme. Ganz sicher! Ja das sag ich Ihnen."

Ihr pikierter Ton wurde eifrig von ihrem nickenden Kopf und den herumfliegenden, dunkel gefärbten Haaren unterstützt. Witty hüstelte im Hintergrund amüsiert in seine Faust.

„Schmutzfilme, aha! Wie kommen Sie denn darauf, Mrs. Barlow."

„Da ist dieser ältere Herr, der aussieht wie ein Buchhalter. Er geht da ein und aus als würde er dort wohnen."

„Vielleicht wohnt er ja auch dort, Mrs. Barlow."

‚Kellner oder vielleicht doch Postbote?'

„Nein, nein, junger Mann. Ich habe eine sehr gute Menschenkenntnis und bei Columbo sehen die Finsterlinge auch immer ganz unscheinbar aus. Ich weiß wie das läuft. Und in dem Haus wohnen lauter junge Mädchen. Wer weiß, was der mit den armen Dingern macht."

‚Vermutlich ist er ihr Vater oder Onkel oder Steuerberater oder sonst irgendetwas total Logisches.', dachte Michael, nickte aber stattdessen und sagte: „Und sonst? Ist Ihnen noch etwas aufgefallen."

„Die leeren ihre Mülltonne sehr unregelmäßig."

‚Mmh, Brezelverkäufer? Auch nicht schlecht.'

„Und über ihrem Haus haben mindestens ein Dutzend Vögel gekreist. Es war richtig unheimlich. Nicht wahr, Edward? Sag doch auch mal was."

Der wehrlose Mann lächelte und strich seiner Frau wieder über die Hand.

„Ja, Darling. Es war wirklich etwas seltsam."

„Möchten die Herren vielleicht eine Limonade?"

Mit einigen kleinen Notlügen schafften es Michael und Witty nach weiteren 10 Minuten den Fängen der netten, alten Dame zu entkommen und stiegen erleichtert in ihren Wagen.

„Das war das längste Verhör meines Lebens.", stöhnte Witty und tupfte sich die Stirn mit einem übergroßen, karierten Taschentuch.

„Was denkst du? Sollten wir uns das Haus mal anschauen?"

„Warum nicht?", sagte Witty und fügte mit einem Grinsen hinzu. „Jede Menge junge Mädchen, die vielleicht im Bikini durch Wasserfontänen hüpfen."

„Du bist krank, Witty!"

„Sagt meine Frau auch immer.", lachte der unbekümmert.

Michael kurbelte die Fenster hinunter und fuhr los. Was ihn in dem Haus erwartete war vermutlich eine reizende, kleine Vorstadtfamilie mit reizenden kleinen Töchtern und einem liebenden Ehemann, der hart arbeiten mußte um das reizende, neu erstandene Haus abzubezahlen.

Besagtes Haus stand etwas außerhalb von Euclid und die zwei Männer fuhren etwa 5 Minuten später eine lange Auffahrt hinauf über einen knirschenden Kiesweg. Vorbei an einem rostigen alten Briefkasten mit der verblichenen Anschrift Ferrisway 97.

Vor dem Haus, standen ein dunkelroter SUV und ein gelber Toyota. Ein Aufkleber prangte auf der Heckklappe des ersten Wagens: _Wir kamen, jagten und siegten_ und auf dem gelben Dreitürer stand _Die Welt ist verloren, egal was ihr glaubt_. Ein Vibrieren in seiner Jackentasche unterbrach Michaels amüsiertes Lachen und hastig nahm er das Gerät ans Ohr.

„Syd?"

„Woohoo, French Kiss. Ich habe was für dich." Michael hielt das Telefon etwas entfernt vom Ohr und hörte weiter zu, wie sich Syd zu ihrer Genialität, ihrer Connections und ihrer unbeirrbaren Hartnäckigkeit beglückwünschte.

'Wohl eher ihrer unbeirrbaren Fähigkeit anderen unheimlich auf den Keks zu gehen.'

„Also gut, Mickey. Du wirst nicht glauben, wer heute früh um zehn nach zehn einen Flieger Richtung Mexiko City genommen. Ich gebe dir einen Tipp. Der Name beginnt mit F, hat ein aith in der Mitte und endet mit Lehane."

„Was!"

„Es kommt noch besser. Wir haben sie auf Kamera, wie sie mit einem dunkelhäutigen Mann zusammen aus einem Taxi steigt mit der Nummer 3161. Und, nun ja, mal wieder kommt hier meine Genialität zum Vorschein – aber ich will ja nicht prahlen oder so. Schließlich hat dein Ego gestern schon genug gelitten, als du von dem heißen, flüchtigen Feger KO ... ."

„Ja, schon gut Syd, ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst. Du bist ein Genie. Ein zweiter Einstein, nur viel hübscher. Also was noch?"

„Meine Güte sind wir heute empfindlich."

Michael rollte mit den Augen und Witty warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu.

„Also gut, ich habe natürlich rausgefunden was das für eine Taxigesellschaft ist und den Fahrer per Funk über die Zentrale erreicht. Er nannte mir die Adresse, wo er die heiße Domina – seine Worte, nicht meine – abgeholt hat."

Sie holte tief Luft. Etwas, was im Normalfall ziemlich selten war.

"Die Adresse ist – ach verdammt, wo habe ich sie denn jetzt bloß? Ah ... nein, das war sie nicht ..."

„SYDNEY!"

„Ja ja, ich hab sie. Also gut. Die Adresse ist: Ferrisway 97 in Euclid. Da solltet ihr wohl mal auftauchen was?"

Verblüfft warf Michael einen Blick auf das Gebäude vor ihm und stammelte ins Telefon.

„Ähh ... Danke Syd. Ich ... ich glaube, das läßt sich einrichten."

**Kapitel 4**

Rupert Giles fühlte sich alt. Dabei war er noch nicht einmal 50. Erst in ein paar Jahren.

Schnell schob er den Gedanken beiseite und warf einen Blick auf den oberen Absatz der Treppe, wo seine Kollegin Melissa Stairnbough bereits auf ihn wartete und ihm mit einem belustigten Lächeln entgegen blickte.

„Ich wäre sehr dankbar, wenn mir jemand eine helfende Hand reichen könnte.", sagte er, sah hinunter auf den schweren Bürosessel und wieder zurück zu Melissa.

„Rupert, du weißt, dass ich dir zu einer Umzugsfirma geraten habe... " Giles setzte zu einem Kontra an und dachte dabei an die unzähligen, unbezahlbaren Schriften, die er ungern in fremde Hände geben wollte als die stellvertretende Leiterin des Rates bereits belehrend fortfuhr.

„... und zu einem Zahnarzt, wenn wir schon mal darüber sprechen."

Ihr schwerer irischer Akzent ließ sie die R's rollen und immer wieder versetzte es Giles in einen Zustand der Entzückung. Aber nicht im Moment. Nein, er war noch nicht alt!

Er wischte sich mit dem hochgekrempelten Hemdärmel über die Stirn, packte den Sessel an den Lehnen und hievte das Monstrum Stufe für Stufe die Treppe hinauf.

Trotz des Blutsturzes in seinen Ohren konnte er hinter sich die Stimmen einiger junger Jägerinnen hören und als er am oberen Absatz ankam und sich erschöpft in den Sessel fallen ließ, liefen drei Mädchen leichtfüßig an ihm vorbei. Über ihren Köpfen einen schweren Eichentisch, einen Teppichläufer bzw. einen fast 2m hohen Spiegel tragend. Sie kicherten verschwörerisch wie es nur 13-jährige konnten, ohne auch nur die geringsten Anzeichen von Anstrengung. Giles schnaufte und ein stechender Schmerz jagte durch seinen Kiefer.

„Autsch!", murmelte er und hielt sich die Wange.

„Ich habe hier die Nummer parat. Du brauchst sie nur zu wählen, Rupert. Ich gehe seit Jahren zu Dr. White und habe noch immer alle meine Zähne."

„Allein die Tatsache, dass dein Zahnarzt White heißt, macht ihn mir unsympathisch."

„Alle Zahnärzte sind dir unsympathisch und Dr. White ist eine Sie."

Sie zwinkerte und schenkte ihm ein strahlend-weißes Zahncremewerbung-taugliches Lächeln. Er schüttelte den Kopf, stand trotzig auf und schob den Sessel, der, den höheren Mächten sei Dank, Rollen an den Füßen hatte.

Sein eigenes Büro befand sich nur einige Meter weiter direkt neben der weitläufigen Bibliothek mit den Restbeständen der Wächtervereinigung.

Das neue Hauptquartier der Wächtervereinigung lag in der Downtown von Cleveland. Bis vor einigen Jahren hatte es als Botschaft von England gedient. Ein Pluspunkt auf Giles Liste – auf Giles langer Liste.

Das Gebäude lag ziemlich auffällig zwischen der Bibliothek der ansässigen University of Cleveland und einem neumodischen Bürotower, welcher mit seiner verspiegelten Außenfassade so gar nicht in das Stadtbild passte. Doch Giles war der Meinung, je auffälliger das neue Hauptquartier, desto besser – frei nach dem Motto: Man sieht den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht.

Eine zwölfstufige Treppe führte zu einer hohen, doppelflügeligen Tür und ein poliertes Messingschild kündigte an, dass die _Stiftung für dokumentarische Epigraphik_ in unmittelbarer Zukunft hier seinen Sitz haben würde.

Eine todsichere Garantie, dass niemals ein Mensch, der auch nur annähernd im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Kräfte war, einen Schritt in dieses Gebäude setzen würde. Das war zumindest Buffys optimistische Auffassung in Bezug auf diese Tarnung.

Das Haus war eines der ältesten der Stadt, erbaut 1841 als es gerade voll im Trend lag den Stil der Renaissance aus Frankreich zu kopieren. Arabesken und Medaillons schmückten das beige-farbene Mauerwerk. Säulen war in die Außenfassade eingebettet und unter den grauen Mansardendächern wachten verblichene Putten wie niedliche Gargoyles.

Die drei Etagen beherbergten eine Innenfläche von beinahe 2300 m² und somit mehr als genug Platz für die Verwaltung der neu errichteten Vereinigung. Ein Großteil der Wächter und Wächterinnen waren vorerst in Hotels untergebracht, während die restlichen Jägerinnen, die Betreuer der Mädchen, Lehrpersonal und einige weitere Mitarbeiter im linken Seitenflügel untergebracht waren. Das Personal, welches nicht dem Rat der Wächter angehörte, war aus den Familien der verstorbenen und lebenden letzten Mitglieder rekrutiert worden. Alles Freiwillige, die gegen Kost und Unterkunft den 8 jungen Jägerinnen zwischen 12 und 17 Jahren so gut es ging ein schönes Zuhause gaben.

„Wo soll das alles hin, Mr. Giles?" Er drehte sich erschrocken um und erkannte Sarah und Rika, zwei der jüngeren Jägerinnen, vor der Tür zu seinem Büro. Sie hielten noch immer den Spiegel sowie den Kiefertisch über den Köpfen, ein seltsamer Anblick für den alten Herrn, der bereits beim Anblick einer hohen Treppe zu schwitzen begann. Er nahm sich vor, sobald wie möglich wieder mit seinem Fitness-Training zu beginnen und fuhr sich mit der Brille in der Hand durch die Haare.

„Oh ... ah ... den Tisch in die Bibliothek, der Spiegel in den Meditationsraum."

„Der Meditationsraum?", fragte Sarah verwirrt.

„Er meint den Chill-Room.", klärte sie Rika mit wichtigtuerischer Miene auf und die beiden Mädchen verschwanden.

„Chill-Room?", wiederholte Giles und überlegte einen Moment lang fassungslos, wo die letzten Jahre seines Lebens geblieben waren.

Er sah sich in seinem neuen Büro um. Ein Schreibtisch stand am Fenster. Mehrere Regale entlang der Wände, die nur darauf warteten mit Material gefüllt zu werden. Seine private Büchersammlung stand in Kartons verpackt im Raum verteilt. Er hatte noch nicht die Zeit gefunden, irgendetwas auszuräumen.

Doch im Moment fühlte er einen unerklärlichen Drang die Kisten zu öffnen und die Bücher zu spüren. Ihre vergilbten Einbände, den Staub zwischen den Fingern, das Kribbeln in der Nase wenn eine feine Wolke aus den alten Pergamenten nach oben stob. Hektisch riss er den erstbesten Karton auf und fand darin seine eigenen Tagebücher. Dutzende davon. Fein säuberlich mit Schnüren zusammengebunden. Doch das war es nicht was er suchte. Es war etwas ganz Bestimmtes, was in seinem Hinterkopf herumspukte und gefunden werden wollte. Wie ein Song zu dem einem der Sänger nicht einfiel. Oder ein Schauspieler dessen Name einem auf der Zunge liegt aber es fehlt der allerletzte Anstoß zur Lösung.

Er merkte, wie ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand, ihm über die Schläfe und über die Nase lief, doch er konnte nicht aufhören. Ein plötzlicher Schmerz entflammte hinter seinen Augen und er zuckte zusammen.

„Hey, Rupert. Das sieht langsam eindeutig nach einer Wurzel-OP aus."

Grinsend stand Melissa, wie noch bis vor wenigen Minuten die beiden Mädchen, in seiner Tür. Ihr Grinsen erlosch, als sie den panischen Ausdruck in dem Gesicht ihres Kollegen sah.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es dir gut?" Giles starrte sie einen Moment lang an. Als würde er aus einem Sekundenschlaf erwachen, waren die letzten Minuten verschwommen in seiner Erinnerung und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, warum er eines seiner Tagebücher krampfhaft in den Händen hielt.

„Melissa?"

„Du scheinst etwas abwesend?"

„Oh." Mit zitternden Händen rückte er seine Brille zurecht und sah sich um.

„Es ... es ist verrückt, aber ich habe das Gefühl, etwas vergessen zu haben."

„Vielleicht den Anruf beim Zahnarzt?"

Melissa hatte damit gerechnet eine ausweichende Antwort zu erhalten, doch es machte ihr beinahe noch mehr Sorgen, als Giles nickte und sagte: „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Die Zahnschmerzen scheinen mich mehr zu irritieren, als ich gedacht habe."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten, um weitere Kisten nach oben zu tragen. Nachdem er durch die Tür getreten war, blickte er sich nochmals um und sah zurück in sein Büro. Der Geruch von Angebranntem stieg ihm für eine Millisekunde in die Nase. Doch beim nächsten Atemzug war er verschwunden.

Giles zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte Melissa nach draussen. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass vor wenigen Augenblicken eine metallene Figur in einer seiner Schatullen aufgeglüht war – zum wiederholten Mal übrigens – wäre er nicht so ruhig geblieben. Durch die hölzerne Truhe hindurch brannte sie einen schwarzen Fleck in _Aristeides Kollias: The language of the Gods_ und das Glühen erlosch. Zurück blieb die filigrane, scheinbar unbeeinträchtigte Skulptur der Tisiphone.

OOOOOO

„Verdammt!", fluchte Ethan Rayne, fiel in sich zusammen wie eine losgelassene Marionette und griff sich an die schmerzende Stirn.

Das Aufwachen nach einer Mission war das Schlimmste. Stechende Schmerzen in jeder Gehirnwindung, der Geschmack von Blut auf seinen Lippen. Es war nicht sein Blut. Diesmal war es das Blut der Jägerin und es war köstlich. Leider hatte sein Triumph nicht lange gewährt und die Jägerin hatte ihn mit einer Bratpfanne ausser Gefecht gesetzt.

„Mit einer Bratpfanne. Wie unkonventionell."

Er erhob sich, sammelte die beiden umstehenden Figuren ein und warf einen mißbilligenden Blick auf den Teppich, der nun trotz Unterlagen verbrannte Fasern aufwies. Sein nächster Zug würde nicht lange auf sich warten müssen. In freudiger Erwartung rieb er sich die Hände. Sorgfältig schloss er die Figuren wieder in den Tresor seines Hotelzimmers und machte sich auf die Suche nach etwas Essbarem.

Die Inbesitznahme von Tieren machte ihn immer furchtbar hungrig.

OOOOOO

Michael Gaultier legte auf und steckte sein Handy zurück in die Tasche. Sein Unterkiefer schien noch immer auf Höhe seiner Kniekehlen zu hängen, denn Witty sah ihn fragend an.

„Neuigkeiten, nehme ich an?"

Mit einem hörbaren Klack klappte Michael seinen Mund zu und wägte in Gedanken die Chancen ab. Also die Wahrscheinlichkeiten waren astronomisch klein und doch war er genau an dem Ort angekommen, wo ihm seine Fragen hoffentlich beantwortet werden würden.

Er erklärte seinem Partner mit knappen Worten, was er erfahren hatte – zweimal. Wittys Denkvermögen schien unter der Hitze zu leiden.

„OK und diese Faith ist nun da drin und wartet darauf festgenommen zu werden. Habe ich das richtig verstanden?"

'Ah verdammt, gemessen an seiner Intelligenz hätte ich Raketenwissenschaftler werden können.'

„Ja Witty! Genau!"

Er gab sich geschlagen und schüttelte nur noch den Kopf als er die drei Stufen zur Veranda hinauf stieg. Seine Hand näherte sich der Tür und - traf Luft. Die Tür wurde nach innen aufgerissen und eine junge Frau mit blonden, langen Haaren und einem toten Vogel in einer Bratpfanne lief ihm entgegen.

Natürlich hatte er in dem kurzen Augenblick, in dem das geschah, nicht die Zeit dies in seiner Gänzlichkeit zu realisieren. Was er bemerkte war ein gewaltiger Schubs von vorne und die Gravitation, die ihn zu Boden zog, als er rückwärts stolperte und beinahe die Stufen wieder hinunterkullerte. Von seinem Platz auf dem Boden sah er auf, zuerst in das grinsende Gesicht seines Partners und dann in das skeptische Gesicht der Blondine – die seltsamerweise nicht einmal schwankte. Und das obwohl sie gerade wie zwei Güterzüge aufeinandergeprallt waren.

'Ganz ruhig, Michael. Sieh es positiv. Es kann nicht schlimmer werden.'

Die Bratpfanne des Mädchens, gefüllt mit einem toten Vogel wie Michael – nun endlich – realisierte, kippte leicht und Michael setzte an zu einem lauten „Vorsicht!". Er kam zumindest bis zum O als der tote, matschige Vogel mit einem übelkeiterregenden Platscher zwischen oder besser gesagt auf seinen Füssen landete.

„Ups.", sagte das Mädchen, bückte sich und hob den toten Vogel zwischen zwei Fingern in die Höhe.

„Hilft es Ihnen, wenn ich Ihnen erzähle, dass das in einigen Kulturen bestimmt Glück bringt?"

„Was? Dass mir ein toter Vogel vor die Füße fällte."

„Ich wollte zwar auf die Füße sagen, aber ich sehe, Sie verarbeiten das eher optimistisch."

Sie lächelte entschuldigend, ging die Stufen hinunter, warf den Vogel samt Bratpfanne in die Mülltonne und kam zurück. Wieder oben auf der Terasse angekommen, hielt sie ihre Hand zur Begrüßung, sah kurz darauf und wischte die blutigen Finger an ihrer Hose ab.

„Kann ich Ihnen denn helfen?", fragte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Wir haben gehört, dass sich in diesem Haus eine Fai ...", begann Witty, wurde jedoch hastig von Michael unterbrochen.

„Wir untersuchen einige Vorfälle, die sich hier in der Nähe abgespielt haben. Haben Sie vielleicht seltsame Dinge in letzter Zeit bemerkt?"

„Sie meinen sowas wie: einem Polizisten einen toten Vogel vor die Füße zu werfen?"

'Auf die Füße! AUF die Füße!'

„Nein, ähh ... ich meine ja..."

Es passierte nicht oft, dass Michael um Worte verlegen war. Normalerweise hatte er immer eine passende Antwort auf jegliche Kommentare seiner Mitmenschen parat. Doch nun sah er sich einer fremden jungen Frau gegenüber und seine Zunge machte kamasutrische Verenkungen. Er bemerkte einen blutigen Streifen unterhalb ihres Auges und die Worte rutschten ihm zwischen den Lippen hervor, noch ehe er es verhindern konnte.

„Was haben Sie mit ihrer Wange gemacht?", fragte er und hätte sich am liebsten die Hand an seine Stirn geklatscht.

'Das ist ja wohl das Dümmste, was ich hätte sagen können.'

„Beim Rasieren geschnitten. Sie?" Das Mädchen zeigte auf sein blau-grünes, geschwollenes Auge.

„Gegen die Tür gelaufen."

'Ich revidiere. Das ist das Dümmste was ich hätte sagen können.'

„Na dann hätten wir das ja schon mal geklärt.", sagte sie. Michael schluckte einen Kloss in seinem Hals hinunter und sah zur offenen Tür.

„Möchten Sie uns nicht reinbitten?", fragte er galant und zwang sich zu einem charmanten Lächeln. Doch die junge Frau schien immun und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht."

„Ähm ..."

'Und ich hatte immer gedacht, sowas verlernt man nicht.', dachte Michael nicht ohne ein leicht angeknackstes Ego.

„... Ach... Verzeihen Sie bitte, ich bin übrigens Detective Michael Gaultier. Das ist mein _räusper_ Partner, Detectiv Jonathan Witt."

„Freut mich ungemein. Buffy Summers.", stellte sich die junge Frau vor.

'Warum um Himmels Willen bin ich noch mal hier? Ach ja, die Vögel.'

Er warf einen Blick auf die Mülltonne, in der vor wenigen Sekunden ein toter Vogel verschwunden war. Und sein fester Glaube in den Zufall war ohnehin erschüttert. Also setzte er alles auf eine Karte.

„Ich nehme an, Sie hatten einen kleinen Zwischenfall mit einem Vogel."

Er nickte in die Richtung der Mülltonne.

„Wir untersuchen seltsame Angriffe von Vögeln in dieser Umgebung. Desweiteren gab es einen Zwischenfall in der gestrigen Nacht am Hafen, wobei ein junges Mädchen schwer verletzt worden ist. Können Sie uns dazu etwas sagen, Ma'am?"

Bei dem letzten Wort zuckte Buffy missbilligend zusammen. Eine Stimme kam aus dem Innern des Hauses und ein brünettes Mädchen lugte um den Türpfosten.

„Hey Buffy, hast du die Mülltonne nicht gef ...? Uuhh, äh ... Hi!"

„Dawn, geh bitte zurück ins Haus und sorg dafür dass du deine Hausaufgaben vom Wohnzimmertisch räumst."

Buffy warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf ihre Schwester.

„Ja klar.", antwortete das Mädchen und Michael vernahm kurz darauf leise Stimme aus dem Zimmer neben dem Flur. Es klapperte verdächtig und jemand rief leise „Vorsicht, die Pfeile."

Kurz darauf klirrte es und es hörte sich an, als würde jemand mit Besenstielen Mikado spielen.

'Pfeile? Aha.', dachte Michael und fühlte sich langsam tatsächlich wie in einem Hitchcock Film.

„Jetzt, wo alle Hausaufgaben beseitigt sind ..." Die Anführungszeichen um das Wort Hausaufgaben waren unüberhörbar „ ... können wir reinkommen?"

Buffy lächelte süffisant und winkte die beiden Männer hinein.

OOOOOO

Buffy war begeistert.

Das war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchten. Einen schnüffelnden Polizisten mit seinem gewichtigen Partner. Wenigstens war Faith sicher auf dem Weg nach Mexiko und was sonst hätten die beiden Männer hier gefunden? OK, dieses Haus beherbergte vermutlich mehr Waffen allein im Wohnzimmer als Geschirr in der Küche. Und hinzu kam, dass sie dem jüngeren der zwei Männer soeben einen Vogel vor ... nun ja ... auf die Füße hatte fallen lassen. Konnte es denn eine bessere Ausgangssituation geben für ein Gespäch mit zwei misstrauischen Detectives?

Um die gespannte Lage etwas zu lösen, fragte sie mit einem entwaffnendem Lächeln: „Möchten Sie vielleicht einen Kaffee?"

Die beiden Männer sahen sich an und der Runde nickte.

„Wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht?"

„Und Sie?" Buffy sah zu Detective Gaultier.

„Ich trinke keinen Kaffee, Danke."

„Verständlich. Vielleicht einen Tee?"

„Ich wäre mit einem Glas Wasser sehr zufrieden."

Buffy ging rasch in die Küche und kam kurz darauf mit einer Tasse und einem Glas in den Händen zurück. Sie stellte beides auf den Wohnzimmertisch und ließ sich gegenüber der beiden Männer in einem Sessel nieder.

„So.", sagte sie. „Worüber möchten Sie denn reden?"

„Der Vogel. Sie wissen schon, der den sie gerade auf meine Füße geworfen haben..."

„Er ist gefallen. Ich habe ihn ganz sicher nicht geworfen. Und ist es meine Schuld, wenn das dumme Vieh gegen meine Bratpfanne geflogen ist? Was wollen Sie machen? Mich wegen Tierquälerei anzeigen?"

'Wow, Deja vu! ... Und gegen meine Bratpfanne geflogen? Also so ähnlich wie: er ist mit seinem Auge direkt vor meine Faust gelaufen? Nett.'

„Das ... nein, natürlich nicht." Er holte tief Luft und seine Stimme wurde hartnäckiger.

„Hören Sie bitte, Mrs. Summers. Wir sind auf der Suche nach einer Faith Lehane. Wir haben Hinweise darauf, dass sie sich bis heute morgen in diesem Haus aufgehalten hat."

Kaum merklich zuckte Buffy zusammen, darum bemüht ihr Gesicht so neutral wie möglich zu zeigen. Sie war in ihrer Laufbahn als Jägerin schon des Öfteren an die Polizei geraten. Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich an den dummen Vorfall mit dem Waffengeschäft und der daraus resultierenden Verhaftung – der Dank gebührte auch in dieser mißlichen Lage einer gewissen Faith Lehane.

Doch die Polizei in Sunnydale war ganz offensichtlich anders gestrickt als die Staatsbeamten in einer Bundeshauptstadt. Hier nahmen sie doch tatsächlich ihren Job ernst und hatten es noch nicht gelernt, dass man bei seltsamen, unerklärlichen oder auch einfach nur skurilen Fällen die Augen verschloss und die Sache bleiben ließ. Sie nahm sich vor ihre weitere Vorgehensweise so bald wie möglich mit dem Rat zu besprechen.

Giles hatte einmal verlauten lassen, dass der Rat auch außerhalb der Vereinigung Beziehungen aufrecht hielt. Kontakte und Ansprechpartner in hohen Positionen, die auf der politischen Leiter die obersten Stufen besetzten und ihre Mittel und Wege hatten, um mit solchen Lapalien umzugehen. Einer Lapalie wie dieser.

„Tut mir leid, Detective. Ich kenne leider keine Faith Lehane."

Mit ihrem Blick hätte sie Wasser zu Eis erstarren lassen können. Ohne zu blinzeln sah sie ihn an und die Sekunden schienen sich zu dehnen. In der Tür zum Flur erschienen Rona, Vi und Dawn, ihre Augen wie bei einem Tennismatch zwischen dem Polizisten und Buffy hin und her wandernd. Schließlich blieben ihre Blicke bei dem Detective hängen.

'Hitchcock. Eindeutig Hitchcock mit einem Hauch von Stephen King.'

Michael fröstelte. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den schweißnassen Rücken und die Haare in seinem Nacken standen aufrecht. Er hatte sich nie für einen ängstlichen oder auch nur leichtgläubigen Menschen gehalten. Er sah sich gerne Horrorfilme an, seine Lieblingsautor war Dean Koontz und er stand total auf den angenehmen Nachgeschmack gruseliger Momente. Flimmernde Straßenlaternen wenn man unter ihnen stand, Papertüten, die bei Windstille durch die Luft wehten, das Knarren von altem Gemäuer wenn das Haus sich setzte.

Aber das hier war anders. Er blinzelte und einen Moment lang glaubte er, das Mädchen vor sich anders zu sehen, als sie tatsächlich aussah. Eine Millisekunde lang hatte sie blendend weiße Haare, ihre Haut glühte von innen heraus wie weißer Flieder. Ihre Pupillen riesig und schwarz und sie starrte ihn an. Und eine Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte leise: _„Wollt ihr auch endlich stark sein?" _

„Was geht hier vor,", fragte er erschrocken und sogar Witty war überascht über den scharfen Ton, den er angeschlagen hatte. Michael stellte fest, dass er aufgestanden war. Seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, die Nägel schmerzhaft in das weiche Fleich seines Handballens gepresst.

„Es tut mir leid Detective, ich verstehe nicht ganz?", sagte Summers. Ihr Aussehen war wieder in den Normalzustand gekehrt und langsam aber sicher begann Michael an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie einen Schluck Wasser zu sich nehmen. Es ist ungewöhnlich heiß."

Ihre kalte Stimme stand in starkem Kontrast zu der Hitze die Michael nun wieder spürte. Leichter Schwindel erfasste ihn und hastig setzte er sich, nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas und zwang sich zu tiefen Atemzügen.

„Hast bestimmt 'nen Hitzschlag.", sagte sein Partner wenig hilfreich und warf einen mehr neugierigen als besorgten Blick auf Michael.

„Es ... geht mir gut. Ich ... zu wenig Schlaf, vermute ich."

Die junge Frau saß ihm noch immer regungslos gegenüber, ihre Augen leer und doch ausdrucksstark. Michael hatte das Gefühl in einen Spiegel zu schauen, der nicht die Person zeigte, die davor stand. Doch er schluckte sein Unbehagen hinunter und scholt sich für seine Überreaktion.

'Wow, was für eine Art einen ersten Eindruck zu hinterlassen.'

„Sie kennen also keine Faith Lehane?"

„Nie gehört."

„Dann wollen wir sie wohl nicht weiter stören."

Michael und Witty erhoben sich und die junge Frau geleitete sie nach draußen. Vor der Tür drehte sich Michael noch einmal um. Mit der eigentlichen Absicht sich erneut für die Unnanehmlichkeiten zu entschuldigen. Doch die Worte blieben in seinem Hals stecken, als er einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Ende des Flures warf.

Durch einen geschwungenen Türbogen konnte er einen kleinen Teil des Küchentresens erkennen. Angelehnt an der hüfthohen Platte standen zwei Mädchen, beide mit identischen mausgrauen, schulterlangen Haaren. Zwillinge. Und ihre Namen waren mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Lu und Arielle. Warum diese Erkenntnis Michael in dem Moment so sehr schockte, konnte er nicht sagen.

Er hatte diese Mädchen erst vor 14 Stunden in Begeleitung von ihrer flüchtigen Verbrecherin am Hafen von Cleveland gesehen. Eines der Mädchen auf dem Boden liegend, schwer verletzt und so agierend, als hätte sie sich an einem Stück Papier geschnitten. Und nun standen die beiden Mädchen, so als wäre nie etwas gewesen, gemütlich an einem Küchentresen.

Sie drehten sich synchron zu ihm um, genau in dem Moment als Buffy Summers die Haustür vor ihm verschloss. Und vor seinem inneren Auge sah er erneut das Bild von der Blondine, die ihn mit schlohweißem Haar anstarrte. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, doch kein Ton kam heraus. Das war auch nicht nötig. Er wußte was sie sagte.

„_Wollt ihr auch endlich stark sein?"_

Michael wandte sich von der Tür ab und folgte Witty zum Auto, wo er wie in Trance einstieg und sitzen blieb.

„Sag mal Witty." Er räusperte sich. „Ist dir da drinnen irgendwas aufgefallen?"

„Nein, sollte es?"

'Oh mein Gott, ich verliere den Verstand.'

„Der Kaffee war nicht schlecht. Hatte so 'ne Zimtnote."

'Oder noch schlimmer, ich scheine mich bei ihm angesteckt zu haben.'

Er gab Gas und fuhr langsam vom Hof. Was er seinem Captain erzählen würde, wußte er noch nicht. Aber ganz sicher nicht, dass er die Begleitung von Faith Lehane in der Küche gesehen hatte.

Er würde sich mit einem Glas Rotwein auf den Balkon seiner Drei-Raum-Wohnung verziehen, sich seiner Sreichholzhüllensammlung widmen und dieses Ereignis so schnell wie möglich vergessen.

„Das scheint hier eine Fehlanzeige gewesen zu sein.", sagte Michael, die Finger um das Lenkrad gekrallt.

„Und der Taxifahrer?" „Er muß sich geirrt haben.", sagte Michael gereizt und fing sich hastig. Etwas ruhiger fuhr er fort. „Es war ganz sicher nur Zufall. Die Vögel, meine ich."

„Was sagen wir jetzt dem Captain?" Michael schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer."

„War das seltsam oder war das seltsam?", fragte Buffy, nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte. Sie sah aus dem Fenster, sicherstellend dass die beiden Polizisten auch wirklich wegfuhren. Keiner der Umstehenden fühlte sich genötigt zu antworten.

„Ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht, aber das gefällt mir nicht. Dawn, kannst du die Namen von den beiden überprüfen?" Ihre Schwester nickte und verschwand in der kleinen Bibliothek.

„Was hast du jetzt vor, Buffy?", fragte Rona besorgt.

„Es ist Zeit mit Willow zu reden. Ich habe das Gefühl diese Angelegenheit fällt in ... na du weißt schon ... ihren Aufgabenbereich."

**Kapitel 5**

Willow Rosenberg war die glücklichste mächtigste Hexe der Welt.

In der einen Hand hielt sie eine große Kugel Erdbeereis mit einer fast daumendicken Schokoladenglasur und mit dem anderen Arm hatte sie die Taille ihrer Freundin fest umschlungen. Die schmelzende Creme zerfloss über ihren Fingern und hinterließ eine klebrige Spur. Halb verrenkte sie sich ihr Handgelenk um der Eisspur zu folgen und einen großen Tropfen von ihrem Handballen zu lecken.

„Es scheint dir zu schmecken.", sagte Kennedy mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich habe Eiscreme und bin in Frankreich.", antwortete der Rotschopf als wäre es das Glücksrezept Nummer 1. Etwas Eis klebte ihr in den Mundwinkeln und Kennedy beugte sich hinunter, um ihr die süßen Reste von den Lippen zu küssen.

„Mhm! Erdbeere und Willow."

Die Sonne stand tief über den geschwungenen Bögen der Pont-Neuf. Der Fluss lag zu ihren Füssen und seine kleinen Wellen sahen aus wie ein schwarzes, samtenes Laken.

„Die Pont-Neuf, was soviel heißt wie die Neue Brücke, ist die älteste Brücke in Toulouse. Erbaut zwischen 1544 - 1632 spannt sie eine siebenbögige, fast 30 m lange Verbindung über die Haute-Garonne.", las Kennedy aus einem kleinen Reiseführer vor, den sie sich vor zwei Tagen gekauft hatten, als sie in der Stadt im Süden Frankreichs gelandet waren.

Nach all den europäischen Anlaufpunkten wie Hamburg, Edinburgh, Warschau, Riga und Stockholm war Toulouse eine nette Abwechslung vom hektischen Leben in den Großstädten. Willow und Kennedy hatten eine Pause von den ermüdenden Gesprächen besorgter Eltern nötig. Drei der besuchten Jägerinnen hatten eingewilligt, Anfang September nach Cleveland zu kommen, um ihre Ausbildung zu beginnen. Die fünf anderen, sie hatten das 14. Lebensjahr noch nicht erreicht, waren von den Eltern zurückgehalten worden. Willow konnte es ihnen noch nicht einmal verübeln.

Jedoch hinterließ eine solche Entscheidung immer einen beunruhigenden Beigeschmack. Beide hatten mit allen Mitteln versucht, den Eltern zu verstehen zu geben, dass die Kraft einer Jägerin nicht damit endete, dass sie plötzlich stärker und schneller war. Eine Jägerin, egal wie jung oder alt, war empfänglich für jede Art übernatürlicher Energien. Es war weiterhin ganz natürlich dass eine 13-jährige Jägerin jede Nacht den Drang verspürte, auf Friedhöfen zu wachen. Es war auch natürlich, dass sich ihr Selbstbewusstsein stärkte. In manchen Fällen waren es ganze Charakterzüge die sich änderten und die Eltern ihre Kinder einfach nicht wiedererkannten.

Ohne Training war die Gefahr groß, dass die Mädchen sich überschätzten, was in manchen, unglücklichen Fällen bereits ein schlimmes Ende genommen hatte. Bestes Beispiel dafür die 19 jährige Jägerin Bénédicte, die – offensichtlich unterstützt durch einen irrsinnigen Glauben an die eigene Überlegenheit - vor zwei Tagen hier in Toulouse bei dem Versuch eine Tankstelle zu überfallen, getötet wurde. Willow und Kennedy hatten sich kurzerhand für Studienfreunde ausgegeben, den Eltern ihr Beileid ausgesprochen und sich niedergeschlagen aus dem Staub gemacht.

Nun hatten sie noch zwei Tage, ehe der Flieger sie zurück ins neu-heimatliche Cleveland brachte. Und wie konnte man besser seine Zeit in Frankreich vertreiben als mit der Geliebten an der Garonne zu sitzen und den Sonnenuntergang zu bewundern?

„Das ist wunderschön.", seufzte Willow, das tropfenden Eis in ihrer Hand vergessen.

„Du bist wunderschön.", antwortete Kennedy, ohne die Augen von ihrer Freundin zu nehmen. Willows Wangen röteten sich und sie widmete sich wieder angestrengt ihrem Eis. Sie blieben einige Minuten lang still und genossen die traute Zweisamkeit. Schließlich erhob sich Kennedy und zog Willow mit in die Höhe.

Der Weg zurück in das Hotel dauerte beinahe eine halbe Stunde. An jeder Ecke fanden sich alte Kirchen und interessante Gebäude. Die Basilique Saint-Sernin war kunstvoll in der Abenddämmerung erleuchtet und der große Platz vor dem Capitol war gefüllt mit debattierenden Studenten, die auf ihren Rucksäcken sitzend in großen Runden zusammentrafen. Die beiden Mädchen liefen in eine kleine Seitenstraße und betraten ihr Hotel.

„Excusez moi?", rief ihnen die Rezeptzionistin, eine rundliche, aber gepflegt aussehende Dame in den 40ern, zu.

„Est-ce que vous êtes Madame Rosenberg?"

„Uh ... oui. Je suis Willow Rosenberg.", stammelte Willow und warf einen unsicheren Blick auf Kennedy.

„Sie 'aben einen Anruf er'alten."

Die Dame drückte ihr einen Zettel in die Hand.

„Merci beaucoup!", bedankte sich Willow und folgte Kennedy, die bereits am Fahrstuhl wartete.

„Buffy hat angerufen.", sagte Willow und las grinsend vor was die Dame noch auf dem Blatt notiert hatte: „Dringender Rückruf, Probleme in Scoobieland!"

Die Empfangsdame hatte drei große Fragezeichen dahinter gesetzt, wohl in der festen Annahme, sie hätte sich verhört.

„Man kann sie keinen Augenblick aus den Augen lassen.", sagte Willow mit dem Kopf schüttelnd.

„In zwei Tagen sind wir ohnehin wieder zu Hause. Ich frage mich was so dringend ist, dass es nicht 48 Stunden hätte warten können?", entgegnete Kennedy leicht besorgt.

„Wir werden es ja gleich erfahren."

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, lief Willow sofort zum Telefon und meldete in der Hotelzentrale eine Überseegespräch an. Noch ehe der erste Klingelton verstummt war, rasselte Buffys Stimme blechern durch den Lautsprecher.

„Will, Kennedy! Schon Französisch gelernt?"

Vielsagend blickte sich das Pärchen an und grinste. „Klar, wir sind jetzt Profis, Buffy!", sagte Willow und grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Was gibt es denn für ein Probleme?"

Während Buffy in allen Einzelheiten die vergangenen 24 Stunden nacherzählte – inklusive des Wespennests, welches sie in der großen Eiche hinter dem Haus entdeckt hatte und einer unappetitlichen Beschreibung von Andrews Hackfleischröllchen – kritzelte Willow das eine oder andere Wort nieder und hatte so eine lange Liste Notizen als Buffy schließlich zu Ende erzählt hatte.

„Ach und Will?"

Der Tonfall ließ Willow aufhorchen und sie nahm rasch den Hörer an sich. Der Lautsprecher schaltete sich automatisch ab und Kennedy sah von ihrem Magazin auf. Sie warf Willow einen halb fragenden, halb verständnisvollen Blick zu und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die neuesten Gerüchte aus dem britischen Königshaus.

„Was ist los?"

Einen Moment lang schwieg Buffy und räusperte sich dann.

„Sag mal, könntest du dir mich als Floristin vorstellen?"

OOOOOO

Unzufrieden legte Buffy den Hörer auf und krauste die Stirn.

„Dann eben doch Meeresbiologin.", murmelte sie.

Im Nachbarzimmer hörte sie noch immer ihre kleine Schwester eifrig in die Tastatur tippen und folgte dem Geräusch in die Bibliothek.

„Hast du Willow erreicht?", fragte Dawn ohne vom Bildschirm aufzublicken.

„Jap, sie hat gesagt, Gummischürzen stehen mir nicht."

Verdutzt ging Dawns Kopf herum. „Schürzen?"

„Jaja, schon gut." Buffy winkte mit der Hand, als wolle sie das Thema wegschütteln. „Hast du etwas Interessantes über ihn herausbekommen?"

„Ja und nein?"

„Ja und nein? Ist das jetzt der Beginn einer Alternativen Realität? Du weißt schon, eine Gabelung. In der einen Realität sagst du ja und der Fall löst sich im Nullkommanichts auf und in der anderen Realität sagst du nein und wir grübeln die ganzen nächsten Tage herum bis der Bösewicht vor unserer Tür steht und rein will?"

„Nein, nein. Ich meine: Herausbekommen schon, aber interessant?" Dawn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist 31 Jahre alt, ist in New Orleans aufgewachsen. Seine Eltern sind Nathalie und George Kimbel."

„Moment mal, Kimbel?", unterbrach Buffy.

„Ja." Dawn stutzte und tippte ein paar Tasten. „Offenbar hat er den Namen von seiner Mutter übernommen, sie ist eine geborene Gaultier. Und sie ist aus ... das ist ja seltsam!"

„Seltsam? Was ist seltsam?"

„Sie ist geboren ... in Toulouse, Frankreich." Die beiden sahen einander an, und Buffy rückte sich einen Stuhl neben den ihrer Schwester zurecht.

„Sind Will und Kennedy nicht gerade in Toulouse?" Buffy nickte nachdenklich.

„Meinst du, es gibt mehr als ein Toulouse ... in Frankreich?"

OOOOOO

Gegen Abend bewölkte es sich. Dunkle, turmhohe Regenwolken schoben sich über den Horizont und die heißen Temperaturen wichen einer Kühlung bringenden Sommerdusche. Seine Stirn an das kühlende Fensterglas gelehnt stand Michael Gaultier an seiner Balkontür und beobachtete die Regentropfen. Als hätten sie einen eigenen Willen blieben einige an der glatten Oberfläche hängen, andere kullerten hilflos in die Tiefe. Als würden sie sich an etwas klammern, das sie oben hielt. Weit weg von der Pfütze, die am Boden immer größer wurde und die kleinen Wassertropfen zu einer großen Masse verschmelzen ließ.

Eine sehr kurzlebige Identität, stellte Michael fest und trank einen Schluck aus der Bierflasche. Er trank sonst nie aus der Flasche. Das war Machogehabe. Er setzte die Flasche an seine Lippen und nahm noch einen Schluck.

Er wartete darauf, dass das Telefon klingelte. Seine Mutter rief nie später an als 8 Uhr Abends. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und seufzte. 8 Uhr 6 und das Telefon blieb still. Es war zwar albern, aber trotzdem nahm er den Hörer ab und horchte auf den Freiton.

'Das darf ich niemandem erzählen. Am Sonntag Abend zu Hause sitzen und auf den Anruf der Mutter warten? Wie pathetisch!', dachte er zynisch und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

Nachdem er mit Witty wieder zurück nach Cleveland gefahren war, hatten sie noch die Liste mit den Hundebesitzern abgearbeitet und einiges heraus bekommen. Unter anderem, dass einer der Golden Retriever an Blähungen gelitten hatte. Der Collie Mischling war Vegetarier – ja wirklich – und das Lieblingsspielzeug des Labradors waren die Hausschuhe des Hausherrn gewesen. Weiterhin hatten sie erfahren, dass alle Hunde in den letzten zwei Tagen als vermisst gemeldet wurden – soviel zum Thema Sackgasse.

Nachdem er fünf am Boden zerstörten Familien erzählt hatte, dass ihre Hunde auf dem Seziertisch der Polizei gelandet waren, hatten seine Kopfschmerzen die Intensität eines Vesuvausbruchs und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als sein Bett, eine Wagenladung Aspirin und jemanden, der diesen ganzen schrägen Tag wieder rückgängig machen konnte.

Ein lautes Klingeln unterbrach seine Gedanken und hastig nahm er ab, bevor der schrillende Ton noch einmal seine Ohren malträtieren konnte.

„Hallo?"

„Michael? Ah, bon du bist noch wach.", rief seine Mutter aufgeregt.

'Es ist 17 nach 8 ... ! Wach? Nun ja, selten, aber es kommt vor.'

„Ja Maman, ich bin noch wach."

‚Hilfe, ich brauche dringend ein Leben.'

„Du wirst nicht glauben mit wem ich bis jetzt telefoniert habe, Michael. Deine Großtante Maxine hat mich angerufen und hat trés ungeheuerliche Sachen erzählt. Du erinnerst dich noch an Béné, n'est-ce pas? Ta cousine? Die mit dem Nasenring. Horrible! Ich habe immer gewusst, dass das Mädchen auf die schiefe Bahn gerät."

Zu seiner Verwandtschaft in Frankreich hatte er nie einen nennenswerten Kontakt gepflegt. Hier mal eine Postkarte, da mal eine Weihnachtskarte und da hörte es auch schon auf mit der Verwandtschaftsliebe. Das letzte Mal hatte er sie besucht, da war er 19, oder vielleicht 20 gewesen. Stürmisch wollte er Europa während seiner Semesterferien zu Fuß erkunden. Mit einem schwer beladenen Rucksack hatte er eines Tages vor der Haustür seiner Großtante gestanden und sie hatte ihn mit einem lauten Aufschrei und einer knochenbrechenden Umarmung willkommen geheißen.

Dunkel erinnerte sich Michael an ein kleines Mädchen mit Zöpfen und viel zu großen Vorderzähnen. Mehr war von diesem Besuch nicht hängen geblieben und doch berührte es ihn sehr, was seine Mutter ihm weiter erzählte.

„Stupidité! Das war es, das sag ich dir, Junge. Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich zu einem vernünftigen jungen Mann erziehen konnte."

‚Darüber lässt sich streiten.'

„Was ist denn passiert?"

„Ah oui, hat eine Tankstelle überfallen! Incroyable! Ihre Mutter ist am Boden zerstört! Wie konnte sie das ihrer Mutter nur antun? Ein Polizist musste sie erschießen, als sie fliehen wollte."

„Erschossen?", entfuhr es Michael bestürzt. Seine Mutter lamentierte noch einige Minuten weiter über die Unfähigkeit ihrer Verwandtschaft Kinder zu erziehen. Doch Michael war mit seinen Gedanken woanders. Er stand auf, schritt in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab, den schnurlosen Hörer an das Ohr gepresst. Erschossen? Eine Tankstelle überfallen? Das war eine Information, die in seine momentane Stimmungslage passt. Das war alles zu seltsam um Zufall zu sein. Erst der Überfall auf die eigenartigen Mädchen in der gestrigen Nacht, dann die Zufälle mit dieser Faith und letzten Endes die äußerst merkwürdige Unterhaltung mit Buffy Summers. Von der unheimlichen Vision mal ganz zu schweigen.

„Wir sind nicht mehr in Kansas, Toto.", murmelte er.

„Was? Michael? Was hast du gesagt?"

‚Huh?'

„Huh?"

Er wischte sich mit den Fingern die müden Augen und seufzte leise.

„Ich hatte einen ziemlich verrückten Tag. Es ist einfach so, dass im Moment so viele Dinge passieren."

Normalerweise besprach er Probleme und Fälle, die seine Arbeit betrafen, nie mit seiner Mutter. Oder Freunden. Oder mit irgendeinem anderen Menschen. Doch der innere Drang, das Erlebte mit jemandem zu teilen, war zu groß um ignoriert zu werden. Er benötigte ganz dringend eine aufrichtige Bestätigung, dass er NICHT verrückt war. Also unterbrach er den Redeschwall seiner Mutter und bat sie, sich anzuhören was er zu sagen hatte.

Als er fertig war, fühlte er sich um einiges erleichterter. Doch das Gefühl der Erleichterung verpuffte als die Antwort seiner Mutter aus nachdenklichem Schweigen bestand.

„Maman? Bist du noch dran?"

‚Das wäre wohl nun das Unglaublichste überhaupt. Meine Mutter legt mitten im Gespräch auf. Haha. Das wäre nun wirklich nur noch von der Apokalypse zu toppen.'

„Maman?"

„Ah, mon chéri.", seufzte seine Mutter in das Telefon.

‚Ich hasse es, wie eine Alkoholpraline genannt zu werden.'

„Es gibt da so manches, was ich dir von deiner Verwandtschaft erzählen kann."

„Meine Verwandtschaft? Was hat das mit meiner Verwandtschaft zu tun?"

OOOOOO

„Uurgh, sieh dir das an. Ich bin unheimlich froh, nicht vor 800 Jahren gelebt zu haben.", sagte Willow, in ihre Lektüre vertieft, und zog eine Grimasse. Die Sonne war bereits vor Stunden untergegangen und Kennedy lag, Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt auf dem großen Doppelbett. Als Willow keine Antwort erhielt ausser dem leisen Schnarchen ihrer Freundin, die sich im Schlaf auf die Seite drehte, wandte sie sich wieder dem Laptop zu und flüsterte: „Na gut, dann muss ich es eben jemand anderes erzählen."

Sie nahm den Telefonhörer an sich und wählte erneut die 0. Die antwortende Person klang, als wäre sie gerade aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden und beinahe tat es Willow leid um diese nächtliche Ruhestörung. Doch fiel ihr ein, dass es in Cleveland erst um 8 Uhr abends war, nicht 2 Uhr Nachts wie hier in Toulouse. Aus diesem Grund dauerte es auch nicht lange, ehe der Hörer nach der Weiterleitung auf der anderen Seite der Erde abgehoben wurde.

„Amazonenzentrale Cleveland? Hallo?"

„Xander! Ich bin's!"

„Will!", rief ihr bester Freund freudig und Willow konnte beinahe spüren, wie sich seine Arme um sie legten und sie fest drückten.

„Wie geht es euch zwei Turteltäubchen? Schon Französisch gelernt?"

„Ihr habt schmutzige Gedanken! Alle beide!", sagte sie mit einem Lachen.

„Wieso beide? Wer denn noch? ... Damit will ich natürlich nicht sagen, dass ich schmutzige Gedanken habe."

„Xander!" Willow kicherte leise, darauf bedacht, Kennedy nicht zu wecken. „Ist Buffy da?"

„Buffy? Hat Buffy dich das gefragt? Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass Buffy wissen will ob, ob ihr zwei bereits Franz... Ok ich bin jetzt still." Er räusperte sich und hielt offensichtlich den Hörer weg vom Ohr. Willow hörte ihn quer durch das Haus brüllen.

„BUUUUFFFFYYYYYY! ... Ich hab sie gerufen."

„Ich hab's gehört."

Sie schwiegen sich einen Moment lang an und begannen dann gleichzeitig:

„Also ..." - „Sag mal ..."

„Du zuerst ..." - „Du zuerst..."

Xander fand zuerst seine Stimme wieder.

„Will, ich freu mich wenn du wieder da bist. Die vielen Weiber ... Verzeihung Dawn ..." Dawns Stimme piepste im Hintergrund und Xanders Stimme entfernte sich.

„Ja Dawn, ich werde sie grüßen und nein ich werde sie nicht fragen ob sie schon Französisch gelernt hat. Wie kommst du nur auf solch anrüchige Ideen, Dawnie."

Zurück am Telefon fuhr er fort. „Die vielen Frauen hier machen mich wahnsinnig."

„Hey ich bin auch eine Frau.", empörte sich Willow.

„Also, das ... natürlich bist du ... ach du weißt was ich meine ... uh, sieh mal, Buffy ist da. Ich reich' dich weiter." Hastig gab er den Telefonhörer weiter.

„Willow? Hast du noch was rausgefunden?"

„Einiges. Ich habe Dawn gerade eine Zusammenfassung per Mail geschickt. Aber es gibt noch mehr."

„Dawn hat auch Einiges rausgefunden. Leider nur das Übliche. Alter, Berufung, Schuhgröße. Alles sehr unspektakulär."

„Oh, na dann wird dir ja gefallen, was ich Spannendes entdeckt habe. Soweit ich es beurteilen kann, stammt dein Michael Gaultier ..."

„Er ist nicht mein ...!"

„Ja ja, was auch immer. Auf jeden Fall habe ich den Namen Gaultier und verwandte Namen im Zusammenhang mit mehreren magischen Vorfällen gefunden."

„Du meinst Siegfried-und-Roy-Vorfälle?"

„Leider nein. Wir reden hier von alten Flüchen, Verwünschungen und im Allgemeinen bösen, wirklich bösen Menschen."

„Klingt nach den Scheidungsanwälten meiner Eltern."

„Wohl eher nach der Inquisition.", antwortete Willow und scrollte auf ihrem Laptop nach oben. „Hör dir das an ..."

OOOOOO

Das Bier war lauwarm und stand einsam und verlassen auf dem gläsernen Wohnzimmertisch. Kondenswasser hatte sich am Flaschenrand gebildet und rann den rundlichen Bauch des Gefäßes hinunter, einen nassen Fleck um den Flaschenboden bildend. Im Grunde ein Anlass für Michael, sofort einen Lappen aus der Küche zu holen um hartnäckige Wasserflecken zu vermeiden. Doch die Pfütze blieb und wurde größer.

In Gedanken versunken stand Michael am Fenster und starrte in die Nacht. Der Regen hatte nachgelassen und nur in der Ferne blitzte und donnerte es noch munter weiter. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es bereits weit nach Mitternacht war und müde senkte er den Kopf. Er wusste, seine Mutter hatte immer gesagt, ihre Familien seien etwas Besonderes. Nicht umsonst hatte sie bei seiner Geburt darauf bestanden, dass ihr ältester Sohn den Namen Gaultier erhielt.

Gaultier, so hatte Michael von seiner Mutter erfahren, stammte von De Gauthier ab, ein alltäglicher Name im Frankreich des beginnenden 14. Jahrhunderts. Das erste Mal tauchte der Name im Zusammenhang mit ihrer Ahnenreihe während des blutigen Konzils im Süden Frankreichs auf.

Dieser sogenannte Prozess von Toulouse fand in den Jahren zwischen 1335 und 1353 statt. 17 lange Jahre in denen sich Nachbarn, Freunde und Familien gegenseitig der Ketzerei und der Anbetung des Teufels beschuldigt hatten, nicht ganz unähnlich der Ereignisse von Salem, Neu-England im Jahre 1692. Letztendlich mussten 8 Menschen sterben. Unter ihnen die erst 16-jährige Agnes De Gauthier.

Die Legende besagte, dass das Mädchen mehrere Stunden auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrachte, unberührt von den tödlichen Flammen, schreiend und weinend und fluchend in seltsamen Worten, die niemand zu verstehen vermochte. Ein Pfeil durch das junge Herz erlöste sie von dem Elend und erst als ihre Rufe verstummten und ihre Augen sich schlossen, zeigte das Feuer Wirkung. Ihre Haut begann sich zu schwärzen, ihre Haare brannten wie Zunder und noch nie hatten die Umstehenden ein solches Feuerwerk an Licht und Flammen gesehen, gar so, als würde der Teufel selbst die Glut schüren.

Seine Mutter war verstummt und mit zitternder Stimme hatte Michael sie gefragt, warum sie ihm all das erzähle? Sie antwortete mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die Michael die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Du bist etwas ganz Besonderes, mon chéri. Unsere Familie ist etwas Besonderes. Es ist in unserem Blut."

Der Zauber war gebrochen als sie sagte: „ Jetzt aber genug philosophiert, mein Junge. Wie geht es denn deiner Jessica? Sie ist so bezaubernd. Bringst du sie das nächste Mal mit wenn du uns besuchst?"

Diesmal hatte er ihr die Wahrheit gesagt und seine Mutter nuschelte etwas von Geduld und Enkelkindern, was er nicht verstanden hatte - oder wollte. Sie verabschiedete sich nach einigen weiteren Minuten und wieder waren es Worte, die Michael nie aus dem Mund seiner lebensfrohen Mutter erwartet hätte: „Gare à toi, Michael. Sieh dich vor. Sieh dich vor mit wem du dich einlässt.", wobei Michael nicht glaubte, dass sie damit auf „Jolie Jessica" anspielte.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Magenprobleme seines Partners vor 24h sein Leben derart über den Haufen werfen würde?

OOOOOO

Drei Blocks weiter.

Das „Secrets Inside" war, wie der Name schon andeutete, ein Motel, welches nach Stunden bezahlt wurde.

Die Räume waren schmutzig. Die Tapeten und das Bettgestell beschrieben mit knallroten Lippenstiften und Telefonnummern. Und die Teppiche abgelaufen von unzähligen Pfennigabsätzen und teuren Armanisohlen. Eine neon-gelbe LED Anzeige auf dem Nachtschrank beleuchtete das schlafende Gesicht eines Mannes. Mit einem leisen Piep sprangen die Ziffern auf 03:00 und die Rädchen klackten fast unhörbar im Sekundentakt weiter.

Die letzten Sekundentakte ihrer Existenz.

Ein Auto fuhr mit hellen Scheinwerfern vor dem Gebäude die Straße entlang und das weiße Xenonlicht hinterließ einen stetig wandernden Streifen entlang der Wände. 5 Sekunden später war der Wagen vorbei gefahren und das Geräusch des quietschenden Keilriemens verstummte.

Keine Anzeichen für das kommende Grauen.

Doch dann begannen die Temperaturen zu sinken. Erst langsam. Ein Grad, zwei Grad und schließlich beschlugen die Fenster von innen. Eiskristalle wuchsen entlang der gläsernen Oberfläche. Und dann mit einem Mal, wich die Kälte einer unbändigen Hitze, die sich wie eine ein schweres Laken von der Decke nieder senkte.

Der Mann im Bett, bis vor wenigen Sekunden zitternd vor Kälte und im Schlaf die Bettdecke bis an sein Kinn nach oben ziehend, atmete schwer als würde er nicht genug Luft bekommen und Schweiß formte sich auf seiner Stirn.

Er riss die Augen auf und ein Entsetzen stand in ihnen. Die Art Entsetzen die man nur spüren kann wenn man weiß, dass man stirbt.

Unaufhaltsam, unwiderruflich, vollkommen wehrlos und unter qualvollen Schmerzen.

Der metallene Ständer der Nachttischlampe begann zu glühen, die Steckdosen explodierten begleitet von sprühenden Funken, das Wasser in den rostigen Leitungen und in der Toilettenschüssel brodelte. Es dauerte keine Minute und der innere Türknauf schmolz dahin wie Eis in der Sonne.

Doch von dem bemitleidenswerten Tod von Ethan Raynes sollte die Welt erst in frühestens 5 Stunden erfahren."

**Kapitel 6**

_A/N: PG-13 bitte beachten oder ausreichend CSI Erfahrung was verstümmelte Leichenteile betrifft beachten, OK? Also nicht mit mir schimpfen! Ihr seid gewarnt._

Michael sah bereits einen halben Straßenblock entfernt die gelben Polizeibänder, die den Tatort absperrten. Er bog ab in die Auffahrt und parkte neben dem schwarzen Mini von Sydney.

Das Motel lag nur einige hundert Meter von seiner Wohnung entfernt und so waren gerade mal 10 Minuten vergangen seit sein Vorgesetzter ihm lautstark ein schlechtgelauntes "Bewegen Sie ihren Hintern und kommen Sie zum Secret's Inside" in das Ohr gebellt hatte. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr und er war mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen wieder auf die Couch gefallen, wo er irgendwann in den Morgenstunden eingeschlafen sein musste. Nicht mal um acht und schon hatte er eine Standpauke vom Boss bekommen.

'Der Tag beginnt ja schon mal sehr vielversprechend.'

Noch immer etwas benommen strich er sich die gewellten Haare aus der Stirn und zog sein hastig übergeworfenes Jackett glatt. Er stieg aus seinem Wagen und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Motelzimmer, aus dem Uniformierte und sonstiges Personal ein- und ausschwärmten wie Bienen aus einem Bienenstock.

„Baguette!", rief ihm sein gewichtiger Teilzeitpartner zu und kam ihm entgegen. „Wird ja Zeit dass du hier auftauchst."

„Was genau ist denn los?", fragte Michael, ohne den zielstrebigen Schritt Richtung Tatort zu unterbrechen.

„Die Putzfrau hat vor einer halben Stunde die Leiche entdeckt. Oder das, was von ihr übrig geblieben ist."

Noch immer einige Türen entfernt hörte er bereits die lauten Rufe des Captains.

"Verschwindet verdammt noch mal alle aus diesem Zimmer. Das ist ein Tatort, kein Bahnhof. Und wo verdammt noch mal ist Gaultier. Der sollte schon vor 'ner Stunde hier sein."

'Und deswegen haben Sie mich vor zehn Minuten angerufen. Ja sicher.'

Michael lief die letzten Meter etwas zügiger und drängelte sich an einem Polizisten mit grünem Gesicht vorbei durch die Tür.

"Ich bin hier, Chef."

"Das wird ja Zeit, Gaultier."

"Verzeihung Chef, ich ...", sagte er. Doch für die nächsten Worte reichte seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr aus.

Fassungslos blieben ihm die Worte im Hals stecken und er warf einen ersten Blick auf den Tatort. Auf dem Doppelbett lag ein Mann ... oder eine Frau. In Michaels Augen hätte es auch ein alter Autoreifen sein können. Der Kopf der Person hatte in etwa die Form eines Fooballs, aus dem die Luft rausgelassen war. Die Arme, dünn wie Bleistifte, staken wie tote Wurzeln in die Höhe. Einer angewinkelt, als hätte die Person noch ihr Gesicht schützen wollen. Der Rest vom Köper war unter der verrußten Decke nur noch zu erahnen.

Doch das war tatsächlich nicht das Seltsamste in diesem Raum. Michaels Blick fiel auf den Nachttisch. Der metallene Ständer war in sich zusammengerollt wie eine Gummischlange, der Schirm war nur noch ein Skelett an dem verkohlte Reste des gespannten Stoffes hingen. Einfach alles in diesem Zimmer schien in irgendeiner Weise angeschmort oder verkohlt zu sein. Die Gardinen und das Rollo, der Teppich, die Tapete und sogar der altmodische Sessel in der Ecke hatte in der Mitte der Sitzfläche ein großes Loch aus dem die verbrannte Füllung hervorquoll.

"Mein Gott, was ist hier passiert?", hauchte er mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen.

"Sag du's mir, Mulder."

Er erkannte die Stimme von Sydney und drehte sich zur Badtür.

"Wir haben hier offensichtlich einen äußerst ausgefallenen Fall von spontaner Selbstentzündung.", erklärte sie und lief an ihm vorbei zum Bett des Toten.

"Wie? Du meinst ausgefallener als Spontane Selbstentzündung?"

"Ja! Lustig was?", erwidert sie grinsend.

"Lustig? Syd, also ich weiß ..." Ihm fehlten die Worte.

"Schluss damit!", raunte Kirke die beiden an. „Ich will eine logische Erklärung für diese Sauerei. Gestern."

Mit diesen Worten stampfte er wütend an Michael und Syd vorbei und verließ das Zimmer. Und nun waren die beiden alleine am Tatort.

„Ich mach mich dann mal an die Arbeit." Sydney grinste über beide Ohren und hielt ein kleines Messer und Plastiktüten in die Höhe. Michael hatte nicht die Absicht ihr dabei zuzusehen, wie sie an der verkohlten Leiche herumwerkelte und zog sich ebenfalls Handschuhe über.

Methodisch begann er das Zimmer zu durchsuchen. Die Kommode enthielt verkohlte Kleidungsstücke. Auf dem Tisch am Fenster lagen einige Zeitschriften, natürlich ebenfalls verkohlt. Das Badezimmer enthielt nichts ausser einem halb aufgebrauchten Seifenblock.

„Da reiste wohl jemand mit wenig Gepäck, was?", murmelte Michael vor sich hin. Er trat aus dem Badezimmer ... und blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Das was von den Gardinen übrig geblieben war, wog hin und her und blies sich auf, wie von einem starken Luftzug getragen. Das verrußte Fenster dahinter ließ kaum noch Sonnenlicht durch.

Eine Kältewelle schlug Michael entgegen und er sah zu, wie das Fenster zu gefrieren begann. Erst der Rahmen. Dann zog sich die helle, durch die dunkle Asche ergraute Eisschicht in die Mitte des Fensters. Knirschende Risse bildeten sich im Glas. Ihre Echos hallten wie ein zugefrorener See, dessen Oberfläche unter den Schritten eines Spaziergängers zu brechen drohte. Umrisse bildeten sich, der Kopf eines Hundes. Grellgelbe Augen, die aus dem Glas hervortreten wollten und gebleckte, zentimeterlange Zähne. Er hörte ein Knurren wie Donnergrollen und der Boden unter seinen Füßen vibrierte. Die Kälte in dem Zimmer nahm er gar nicht wahr und auch nicht Sydneys ängstlichen Ausruf.

„Mickey? Was passiert hier?"

Der Atem vor seinen Lippen kondensierte und so schnell wie die Kälte hereingebrochen war, verschwand sie wieder. Mit einem Temperaturanstieg der Michael die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Es ging alles so schnell, dass er noch nicht einmal die Chance hatte ins Schwitzen zu geraten. Michael machte einen Schritt auf Sydney zu, ohne den Blick von dem Ding im Fenster zu nehmen.

„Nein!", schrie er das Wesen an und er hat das Wort kaum zu Ende gesprochen, da barst die Scheibe mit einem empörten Kreischen. Die Scherben flogen in alle Richtungen, doch bevor Michael Sydneys Körper mit sich auf den Boden neben dem Bett riss, erkannte er Umrisse eines weiteren Tieres, verzerrt durch Millionen kleinster Glasfragmente, die durch die Luft geschossen kamen. Die Umrisse materialisierten sich einen Atemzug lang und nahmen die Gestalt eines riesigen Tieres an, das ihm auf weiten Schwingen entgegengeschossen kam.

Er duckte sich und barg den Kopf seiner Kollegin unter seinem Kinn. Ein heißer Luftzug rauschte über seinen Kopf und unmittelbar darauf stieg ihm der Geruch von verbranntem Haar in die Nase. Krampfhaft hatten sich seine Finger in Sydneys Oberarme gekrallt und ganz langsam löste er die panische Anspannung. Es war auf einmal still und, was noch viel beruhigender war, weder heiß noch kalt.

Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf und sah in Richtung Decke, als hätte er Angst, das Wesen würde von oben herab hängen und nur darauf warten, dass es ihm in die Augen sah. Doch da war nichts. Überhaupt nichts außer den leise vor sich hin schmorenden Gardinen an dem zerstörten Fenster.

Durch eben dieses Fenster strahlte nun wieder helles Sonnenlicht. Erst erschien ein Kopf, dann zwei und schließlich eine ganze Handvoll Polizisten die ihn durch das fensterlose Loch hindurch ansahen wie Schafe in einen leeren Futtertrog. Michael setzte sich langsam auf die Knie, behielt aber eine beruhigende Hand auf Sydneys Schulter. Die junge Frau war in sich zusammengerollt und hatte den Kopf noch immer eingezogen.

„Sydney?", krächzte Michael, den Schrecken noch in den Knochen. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Die junge Frau reagierte nicht und streckte stattdessen die Hand aus. Ihr Arm verschwand halb unter dem Bett. Sie hantierte einen Moment lang und zog kurz darauf eine hölzerne Kiste hervor.

„Seid ihr OK?", tönte ein Stimme von draußen und mit einem lauten Krachen stemmte jemand die Tür auf. Und dieser Jemand war nun natürlich – wie sollte es auch anders sein - ein äußerst zorniger Captain Kirke. Wieder bebte der Boden unter Michaels Knien, diesmal jedoch von der lautstarken Schimpftirade seines Vorgesetzten.

„Was in Gottes Namen ist hier verdammt noch mal passiert?"

'Upps! Gott und verdammt in einem Satz, das ist nicht gut!'

Michael fiel keine passende Antwort darauf ein. Vorsorglich schwieg er und wischte sich behutsam einige Glasscherben von der Schulter.

„Wieso verdammt noch mal liegen Sie auf dem Fußboden? Warum ist die Scheibe gerade explodiert und warum verdammte Scheiße heulen da draußen alle Hunde der Nachbarschaft wie verrückt um die Wette? ... Gaultier, verdammt sagen Sie was?"

„Die Hunde spielen verrückt?"

Mit dieser Antwort, die ja noch nicht mal eine Antwort war, hatte Kirke wohl nicht gerechnet und seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Wollen Sie mich provozieren?"

'Natürlich, Sie Dumpfbacke. Ich habe immer die Hoffnung, dass Sie irgendwann eine Herzattacke bekommen und tot umfallen ... Sir.'

„Nein ... Sir!"

Kirke machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und zeterte draußen weiter. Inzwischen hatte sich Sydney ebenfalls aufgesetzt und betrachtete neugierig die Holzbox. Ein verschnörkelter, eiserner Riemen wand sich längs um den Rahmen und daran hing ein altmodisches, klobiges Schloss.

„Es ist offen.", stellte Sydney überrascht fest und sah Michael an. „Du solltest sie aufmachen."

Sie schob ihm die Kiste zu.

„Wieso ich?"

Sydneys schwarze Augenbrauen gingen in die Höhe.

„Keine Ahnung. Nenn es weibliche Intuition ... oder Angst."

Er rückte die Kiste vor sich zurecht und nahm dann das Schloss in die Hand. Fauchend zog er sie wieder zurück und als er Sydneys erschrockenes Gesicht sah, sagte er, mit den Schultern zuckend: „Heiß."

Mit einem Zipfel der Bettdecke nahm er das Schloss und legte es beiseite. Langsam hob er den Deckel und fasste mit seinen behandschuhten Finger ins Innere. Was er hervorholte waren zunächst zwei fein gezeichnete Figuren. Mit etwa einer Höhe von 10cm stellten sie zwei Frauenkörper dar, die eine mit dem Kopf eines Hundes, die andere mit großen Schwingen nicht unähnlich denen einer Fledermaus. Diesmal hatte die Kälte in Michaels Inneren nichts mit der Umgebungstemperatur zu tun.

„Ein Hundekopf und Fledermausschwingen."

„Mickey? Weißt du ...?", fragte Sydney und hielt inne als sie Michaels zitternde Hand bemerkte.

„Was hast du gesehen?", fragte sie leise.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich drehe durch, das muss es sein. Das ist doch ... Das ist alles zu verrückt."

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich habe etwas gesehen. Und es war ... wie soll ich es ausdrücken. Es war nichts menschliches. Nichts natürliches. Irgendwie..." Er überlegte einen Moment lang. „Ich fühle mich seltsam beobachtet, als hätte das alles mit mir zu tun, doch ich finde keinen Anhaltspunkt. Ich... ich kannte diesen ..." Er zeigte auf den Toten im Bett. „... Mann ja noch nicht einmal. Hoffe ich. Doch irgendwie scheint alles ... zu mir zu kommen. Alles ... und jeder."

Verwirrt sah Sydney ihn an und Michael nahm einige weitere Materialien aus der Kiste: Feuerzeug, zwei Holzplatten, die schwarze Brandstellen in der Mitte aufwiesen sowie einen rechteckigen Stein mit unleserlichen Inschriften. Er betrachtete die Zeichen einen Moment lang und hielt sie Sydney schließlich mit einer auffordenden Geste hin.

„Kannst du damit etwas anfangen?"

Sie kniff die Augen angestrengt zusammen und drehte den Stein in alle Richtungen.

„Sieht aus wie mykenisch oder griechisch oder so. Das müßte aber rauszukriegen sein. Zeig mir lieber mal die beiden Figuren hier."

Sie griff neugierig nach den kleinen Statuen.

„Das sagt mir was. Hundekopf und Fledermausschwingen."

„Erzähl mir jetzt bitte nichts von deinen Lack und Leder Orgien, ok. Mir ist schon übel genug."

Sie lachte leise und das angenehme Geräusch nahm etwas von der bizarren Anspannung, die Michael noch immer sehr zu schaffen machte.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Aber ich habe während meines Studiums ein halbes Jahr lang griechische Mythologie studiert."

„Griechische Mythologie?"

„Ja, Kevin Sorbo als Herkules. Das hatte es mir angetan. Wie auch immer. Die beiden Figuren gehören meiner Ansicht nach zu den sogenannten ... äh ... Ei ... Errrr... Erin ... ah ... Erinnyen. In der griechischen Mythologie waren das drei Frauen, Rachegöttinen."

„Das ist sehr interessant. Und was haben drei ... nun ja ... in unserem Fall zwei dieser Rachegöttinen in einem Hotelzimmer in Cleveland zu suchen? Und vor allem, was hat das mit Hunden und Fledermäusen zu tun?"

„Ist doch offensichtlich."

Sie hielt die beiden Figuren in die Höhe.

'Und es macht trotzdem keinen Sinn!'

„Die dritte im Bunde, Sissi-irgendwas, wurde immer mit beiden Attributen, also mit Fledermausschwingen UND Hundekopf dargestellt."

Und besagte dritte im Bunde war nicht hier.

„Sydney, das sollte unter uns bleiben?"

„Bist du dir sicher? Michael was tust du?"

Entsetzt sah sie zu, wie er die zwei Figuren und den Stein in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden ließ.

„Das kannst du doch nicht machen?"

„Siehst du doch."

„Aber ..."

„Hör mir zu Sydney." Verschwörerisch lehnte er sich vor und flüsterte mit rauer Stimme:

„Nenn es männliche Intuition. Oder vorschnell. Oder auch Panik, aber ich muss das alleine herausfinden. Irgendwas geht hier vor. Und ich befürchte, ich stecke bereits viel zu tief da drin, um diese Beweise in irgendeinem Beutel im Keller unterm Revier verschwinden zu sehen. Vertraust du mir?"

Einen Moment lang befürchtete er, sie würde mit dem Kopf schütteln und ihn für verrückt erklären. Er zumindest hätte es getan. Doch zum wiederholten Mal überraschte sie ihn und begann breit zu grinsen.

„Welche Beweise? Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst? Was micht betrifft, ist hier offensichtlich eine Leitung explodiert. Zweimal!"

Sie warf einen Blick auf das kaputte Fenster. „Durch die enorme Druckwelle ist der Feuerball implodiert und das Feuer hat sich sozusagen selber gelöscht."

„Du bist ein Engel, Syd!"

„Ein Gefallener, ja."

Witty wählte gerade diesen Augenblick um den Raum zu betreten und sah angestrengt an der Leiche vorbei zu den beiden Personen, die noch immer auf dem Boden neben dem Bett hockten.

„Ey, Baguette. Du sollst beim Chef antreten."

„Sag ihm ich komme gleich."

„Ich werde mich hüten!", grunzte Witty. „Der hatte noch keinen Kaffee und reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn ich ohne dich in seine Nähe komme."

„Ok ok, ich komme ja schon." Er erhob sich und sah Sydney ein letztes Mal an. „Danke Syd. Du hast keine Ahnung, was mir das bedeutet."

'Naja, ich habe wohl selber keine Ahnung was es bedeutet.'

„Kein Problem, French Kiss. Du schuldest mir was."

Sie lachte und machte sich daran, die Leiche zum Abtransportieren vorzubereiten.

OOOOOO

„Das sieht schmerzhaft aus, Rupert."

„Daf ift ef auch.", nuschelte Giles und hielt sich, zum wiederholten Male einen Eisbeutel an die dick angeschwollene Wange.

„Alf der Fahn noch drin war, waren die Fmerzen nift fo ftark."

„Was? Was ist mit der Fahne?"

„Zahn! Er meint Zahn."

Giles und Melissa drehten sich um und sahen Buffy auf sie zu kommen.

„Nette Bude.", fuhr die Jägerin fort und sah sich kopfnickend um. „Hey Giles. Sie waren offensichtlich beim Zahnarzt. Wurde ja Zeit. Sie waren ziemlich schräg drauf."

„Forry. Mein Fehler.", nuschelte er.

„Womit haben Sie ihn denn rumgekriegt?", platzte Buffy heraus und als sie die entgleitenden Gesichtszüge der anderen Wächterin sah, fügte sie hastig hinzu. „Zum Arzt zu gehen, meine ich."

Melissa unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, in meiner Position als Stellvertretende Leiterin habe ich jederzeit die Möglichkeit ihn seiner Position als Vorsitzender zu entheben wenn ich glaube, dass etwas sein Denken beeinflusst. Und als er sich beleidigt umdrehte und mir eine Rede halten wollte über „seinen vollkommen intakten Denkapparat" ist er gegen eine Tischkante gelaufen." Melissa zuckte mit den Schultern als wäre es keine große Sache. „Und damit war die Sache geklärt."

Giles rollte mit den Augen.

„Waf willft du hier, Buffy?"

Buffy hielt sich eine Hand ans Ohr als würde sie schlecht hören.

„Was haben Sie gesagt? Ich versteh Sie so schlecht. ... Giles, Sie sollten nicht so oft mit den Augen rollen. Irgendwann bleiben die noch mal so stehen."

Sie sah sich anerkennend um. „Also wenn ich damals so einen abgefahrenen Trainingsraum gehabt hätte, dann wären unsere Trainingsstunden bestimmt weit weniger impulsiv abgelaufen, Giles."

Die drei befanden sich im Hinterhaus der Wächterzentrale. In einem großen Saal, der zur Hälfte mit Matten ausgelegt war. Trainingsgeräte standen an der hinteren Wand, Seile hingen an den Decken und eine der Seitenwände war vollkommen mit dicken Kork- und Holzplatten bedeckt. Mit dunklen Farben waren mehrere Dämonen darauf gezeichnet, unter ihnen erkannte Buffy sogar einen Fyarl Dämon, der sie mit einem silbernen Brieföffner in den Klauen angrinste.

„Wow, Giles. Sind Sie das? Das ist sehr gut getroffen. Sie hatten vielleicht noch etwas größere Hörner aber ..."

„Daf war Dawnf Idee." Er nahm den Eisbeutel von der Wange und drehte die bereits erwärmte Seite weg.

„Du bift doch nift hier um über meine kurtflebige Epfiftenf als Fyarl Dämon tfu reden?"

„Äh nein! Wir haben ein Problem!"

„If habf gewuft!", stöhnte Giles.

„Gestern morgen hatten wir einen Polizisten im Haus, der Fragen gestellt hat. Klingelt's da bei Ihnen? Sie wissen schon wegen dieses riesigen Wanted Posters einer gewissen geflohenen Mörderin. Wir haben ihn abgewimmelt, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir ihn bald wieder sehen. Ach und hinzu kommt, dass wir von einem Vogel angegriffen wurden ... in unserer Küche."

„Waf? Ein Vogel in der Küfe?"

„Küche Giles, das heißt Küche. Aber egal, er hatte es ganz gezielt auf uns abgesehen ... also ich will ja nicht vorschnell reagieren oder so, aber erst die Hunde, dann die Vögel? Erkennen Sie da auch ein Schema?"

„If... if muf daf erft einmal überprüfen, Buffy. Ef gibt unfählige Möglifkeiten. Denkbar wäre auch die Erklärung, daf ef allef ein ... ein Fufall war."

Buffy starrte ihn ungläubig an, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Hat der Arzt vielleicht mehr rausgeholt als nur den Zahn?"

Neben Giles konnte sich Melissa das Kichern nicht verkneifen und überspielte es mit einem Husten.

„Giles, haben Sie schon jemals erlebt, dass ICH von etwas angegriffen wurde und es hat sich als Zufall herausgestellt?"

„Punkt für Ms. Summers.", murmelte Melissa.

„Und die Sache mit Faith ist auch noch nicht geklärt. Da die Polizei jetzt weiß wo sie zu finden sein könnte, werden die bestimmt nicht aufhören nach ihr zu suchen. Zumal sie in ein paar Tagen mit Ava, der Jägerin aus Mexiko, wieder zurückkommen wollte."

Der Wächter nickte nachdenklich und lief los. Buffy und Melissa sahen einander fragend an und folgten ihm in einigen Metern Entfernung.

OOOOOO

Der Stein war inzwischen warm in seinen Händen.

Seit einer halben Stunde saß er nun in seinem Auto, hielt den Stein zwischen den Fingern und starrte abwechselnd auf die Inschrift und die beiden Figuren, die er auf seinem Armaturenbrett aufgestellt hatte. Die harten Worte seines Vorgesetzten klangen noch immer in seinen Ohren, „er solle Resultate bringen, und nicht mit der Pathologin flirten".

Das versuchte er doch, oder nicht?

Nun gut, er hatte bei dieser Buffy Summers nichts herausgefunden. Obwohl Faith Lehane mit ziemlicher Sicherheit dort gewesen war. Michael wußte es. Er wußte genau, dass er die Dinge momentan nicht regelte wie es im Buche stand. Er hätte Ms. Summers mit aufs Revier nehmen sollen.

Dann die beiden Mädchen die er in der Küche hatte stehen sehen. Alles deutete auf dieses Haus, auf diese Personen, auf diese Vision. Michael fluchte leise, ließ den Stein auf den Beifahrersitz fallen und hielt sich das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Was passiert mit mir? Mit der ganzen verfluchten Welt?"

„Sie sehen beschissen aus, Gaultier. Fahren sie gefälligst nach Hause und kriegen Sie sich wieder ein!", hatte der Captain ihm befohlen. Michael war nicht sicher ob er ihm dafür danken oder ihm einen Schlag auf die Nase geben wollte. Vermutlich beides. Er hatte sich also in seinen Wagen gesetzt, Sydney ein letztes Mal zugewunken, als sie den verbrannten Körper in eine Ambulanz schob und war losgefahren.

Erst war er nach Hause gefahren und hatte 10 Minuten im Wagen gesessen bevor er realisiert hatte, dass er hier nicht sein wollte. Also war er wieder losgefahren und war seltsamerweise im Hafenviertel gelandet. Genau an der Stelle wo diese ganze Achterbahn angefangen hatte. Was war in diesem Hotelzimmer nur passiert?

Er nahm den Stein wieder in die Hand, bevor er einen Entschluss fasste. Nach einigem Suchen fand er sein Handy im Handschuhfach und wählte die Nummer von Sydneys Anschluß. Es dauerte mehrere Sekunden, ehe der Hörer auf der anderen Seite abgehoben wurde. Und statt der Stimme Sydneys drang ein lautes Kreischen an sein Ohr.

„Syd? Sydney? Bist du dran?", rief er in den Hörer.

Das Kreischen wurde leiser, verschwand in den Hintergrund und entpuppte sich als Musik.

„Hey Mickey. Bist du OK? Der Fettklops hat mir gesagt, der Chef hätte dich nach Hause geschickt. Wo steckst du?"

„Zu Hause?", antwortete Michael hoffnungsvoll, wobei es mehr nach einer Frage als einer Antwort klang.

„Lügner.", erwiderte Sydney.

„Hör mal Syd, wegen vorhin ..."

„Vergiss es, OK. Ich will nicht wirklich drüber sprechen, das war selbst für meinen Geschmack etwas zu abgedreht. In meinem Kopf werde ich es als LSD Trip verbuchen und gebe den Dämpfen die Schuld, die bei der Explosion der Gasleitung ausgetreten sind. Klar?"

„Ich verstehe, Syd. Schön, dass du es so siehst!"

'Ich kann es leider nicht.'

„Ich wollte dich auch eigentlich nur etwas fragen. Diese Inschriften..."

Er drehte den Stein auf Augenhöhe.

„Kennst du jemanden der mir da weiterhelfen kann? Ein Übersetzungsbüro oder so?"

„Also ein Übersetzungsbüro kann dir da bestimmt nicht weiterhelfen. Da solltest du einen Experten hinzuziehen. Ganz inoffiziell, versteht sich."

„Natürlich."

„Pass auf, ich such dir ein paar Adressen raus und ruf dich gleich wieder an." Sie legte auf und Michael schaltete das Radio an um sich solange abzulenken. Er drehte den Knopf einmal durch die gesamte Empfangsbreite, wurde aber nur mit jeder Menge Rauschen unterhalten. Also schaltete er es wieder aus und wartete darauf dass das Telefon klingelte.

Was es auch prompt tat.

Obwohl er das Geräusch erwartet hatte, zuckte Michael zusammen und drückte hastig auf die grüne Taste.

„Ja?"

„Ich bins.", sagte Sydney. Die Musik lief noch immer im Hintergrund. „Ich habe dir hier was rausgesucht. War nicht einfach, da die Herrschaften nicht offiziell in den Telefonbüchern gemeldet sind. Schon seltsam, fast so, also ob sie gar nicht gefunden werden wollen..."

„Sydney, sag mir einfach die Adresse."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Nicht gleich so unfreundlich." Michael kniff die Augen zusammen und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel.

„Du hast Recht, Syd. Es tut mir leid."

'Ich mutiere vermutlich zu einem Monster oder. Jetzt fauche ich schon die einzige Person an, der ich mich anvertrauen kann. Toller Freund bin ich.'

„Also gut, es geht los. Hast du was zu schreiben?"

„Brauch ich nicht, ich kann es mir merken."

„OK, Buckley Avenue 1196, gegenüber vom Lake Easter Park. Das war früher mal die Britische Botschaft."

„Ich weiß, wo das ist.", nickte Michael bestätigend. „Dort befindet sich seit einigen Wochen die Stiftung für dokumentarische Epigraphik. Das ist genau das Spezialgebiet, was du brauchst."

OOOOOO

„Nein. If ... if verftehe daf. Aber hören Fie bitte ..."

Giles lauschte weiter in den Hörer und nahm genervt seine Brille ab die wegen der geschwollenen Wange ohnehin viel zu eng war. Während des gesamten Telefonats hatte er es nicht geschafft einen vollständigen Satz zu beenden. Wahrscheinlich lag es auch daran, dass die Person am anderen Ende nicht ein einziges Wort verstand.

Er lehnte sich in seinem Ledersessel zurück und warf einen Blick auf Melissa und Buffy, die an der gegenüberliegenden Seite seines Schreibtisches standen und das sehr uneffektive Gespräch verfolgten.

„Nein, Miffef Conrad, if erlaube mir keinen Ferz mit Ihnen. If ..."

Er nahm den Hörer vom Ohr und starrte ungläubig darauf.

„Daf ift dof unerhört. Aufgelegt. Fie hat mif nift einmal aufreden laffen."

„Wie unhöflich!", bestätigte Buffy mit einem unterdrückten Grinsen.

„Rupert, du kannst ohnehin kein Gespräch mit Senator Powdell führen, wenn du dich anhörst als hättest du Watte zwischen den Kauleisten." Giles schwieg.

„Du solltest dafür sorgen, dass deine Sprache bis Donnerstag wieder normal ist. Es wäre sehr unangebracht, dem Präsidenten den Eindruck zu vermitteln, du wärst Alkoholiker."

„Meliffa. If kann dir verfichern, if werde dem Präfidenten keine Anlaff geben, mif für einen Alkoholiker oder anderweitig beeinfluffbar tfu betrachten."

„Moment mal.", unterbrach Buffy. „Reden wir gerade vom Präfi ... Verzeihung ... vom Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika? Unser Präsident? Der Typ mit den unmöglichen Schlipsen und der Wahnvorstellung, dass Pump Guns zum guten Ton gehören?"

„Feit wann fiehft du daf Wahlprogramm der Präfidenttfaftfwahl?"

„Prä ... was?", fragte Melissa verdutzt.

„Er meint Präsidentschaftswahlen. Und ich lese auch die Zeitung, Giles. Es ist nicht so dass ich mich überhaupt nicht für Politik interessiere." Sie erhielt einen skeptischen Blick von ihrem früheren Wächter und fuhr etwas kleinlaut fort. „Nagut, ich gebe zu ich lese nur das Feuilleton. Und Dawn musste für den Einstufungstest auf der Highschool lernen. Da hab ich sie abgefragt. Das Thema Präsidentschaftswahl ist wohl gerade sehr in."

„Präfidentfaftswahlen find nicht „in". Fie find bedeutfam für daf politife Fyftem unferes Landef.", belehrte sie Giles.

„Jaja, was auch immer. Aber zurück zu meiner Frage. Wieso haben Sie einen Termin beim Präsidenten?"

**Kapitel 7**

Auf den obersten Treppenstufen saßen zwei Mädchen, kauend auf grünen Gummischlangen und kaum älter als 12 oder 13 Jahre, so schätzte Michael. Er parkte den Wagen direkt vor dem Gebäude auf der Straße, stieg aus und starrte einen Moment lang auf das Messingschild neben der Tür: _Stiftung für dokumentarische Epigraphik_.

„Hi!", sagte eines der Mädchen mit piepsiger Stimme. Ihre dunkle Haut ließ ihre weißen Zähne strahlend hell erscheinen. Rote Bänder hingen in ihrem krausen Haar und eine schmetterlingsförmige Haarspange hielt ihr den wilden Pony aus dem Gesicht.

„Ähm ... hi!", sagte Michael und blieb auf der untersten Stufe stehen. „Arbeiten eure Eltern hier?"

Die beiden Mädchen sahen einander an.

„Nein!", sagte das dunkle Mädchen.

„Und deine Eltern?" Er wandte sich an das zweite Mädchen. Sie schien schüchterner und hatte kurze, blonde Locken, die ihre großen, blauen Augen noch betonten.

„Sie versteht Sie nicht.", warf das erste Mädchen ein.

„Sie spricht nur Frank ... Frant ... ähm Frankreich."

„Tu parles le française?", fragte Michael erfreut und das Mädchen strahlte ihn an, ihre Augen leuchtend wie zwei Weihnachtsbaumkugeln.

„Comment tu t'appelles?"

„Josephine!", antwortete sie und reichte ihm ihre kleinen Finger. Er lief die Treppen nach oben. Michael hatte nie mit Kindern zu tun. Er war sich nicht einmal wirklich sicher, dass er je selber ein Kind gewesen war. Fotos wiederlegten das natürlich, doch er konnte sich kaum an seine Kindheit erinnern. Sein Kommentar zu den Geschichten, die seine Mutter bei Familienfeiern jedem erzählte der es nicht hören wollte, war im Allgemeinen: Einspruch! Fotos können retouchiert werden!

Keine seiner Freunde und Bekannten hatten Kinder. Und er selbst hatte nie darüber nachgedacht. Er schaffte es ja noch nicht einmal eine Frau mehr als ein halbes Jahr lang an seiner Seite zu halten. Was sollte er da über Kinder nachdenken? Oben angekommen reichte er dem Mädchen die Hand und dieses Mal zuckte er kaum noch zusammen, als die Stimme durch seinen Kopf hallte.

„_Wollt ihr auch endlich stark sein_."

Nervös zog er die Hand zurück und sah zwischen der Tür und den zwei Mädchen hin und her.

„Was macht ihr denn hier wenn eure Eltern hier nicht arbeiten? Müsst ihr denn nicht zur Schule?"

„Wir ziehen doch gerade erst ein. Und die Schule fängt erst in einigen Wochen an."

„Ihr zieht ein? Wo denn?"

„Na hier!"

'Meine Güte, Kinder die in einer Stiftung für dokumentarische Epigraphik aufwachsen. Und ich dachte, ich hätte Probleme.'

Das dunkle Mädchen zeigte hinter sich auf die Tür, die sich in dem Moment öffnete. Eine ältere Frau erschien. Sie trug einen glatten Bob, durchzogen von silbernen Strähnen und eine Brille auf ihrer Nase. Die Vision, die Michael bei diesem Anblick hatte, betraf wohl eher seine Englisch-Dozentin während des College, als weißhaarige, unheimliche Mädchen, die ihm Vögel und Bratpfannen auf die Füße fallen ließen.

'Gruselig!'

„Sarah, Josephine! Da seid ihr ja. Ihr sollt doch nicht ..." Sie sah den Fremden und blinzelte ihm misstrauisch entgegen. „Guten Tag, Mr. ...?"

„Oh ... äh ... mein Name ist Michael Gaultier."

Er stieg noch die letzten Stufen hinauf. Die beiden Mädchen huschten unter ihren schüttelnden Händen hindurch in das Gebäude.

„Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?", fragte die Dame.

„Ich hoffe es." Er kramte in seiner Jacketttasche und brachte den Stein zum Vorschein. Die Frau nahm ihn in die Hand und drehte ihn zu allen Seiten. Etwas unsicher rückte sie ihre Brille zurecht und sagte.

„Es tut mir leid, Mr. Gaultier. Wir haben im Moment noch nicht offiziell geöffnet. Wäre es möglich, in einigen Wochen wiederzukommen?"

'Wochen? Ha, wohl kaum. Und wenn man mich raustragen muss, ich bleibe solange bis mir diese Inschriften erklärt worden sind.'

„Bitte, ich werde Sie nicht lange belästigen. Aber es ist äußerst wichtig."

Die Dame zögerte noch einen Moment und hielt dann die Tür wie als Einladung auf.

„Na gut, kommen Sie rein. Kein Grund, zwischen Tür und Angel stehen zu bleiben."

Er folgte ihr in die Empfangshalle.

„Ich sehe, Sie haben hier noch einiges zu tun, ehe Sie offiziell öffnen können."

Sie folgte seinem Blick in Richtung des unbesetzten Tresens, der einen großen Teil des linken Raumes einnahm. Hinter dem Tresen standen stapelweise Kartons und Kisten mit „Zerbrechlich" Aufklebern. Auf einer der Kisten lag – und Michael kniff mehrmals die Augen zusammen, ehe er es glaubte – eine Armbrust und ein Schwert.

Die Frau bemerkte seine Verwunderung und sagte mit gekonnt gelangweilter Stimme: „Mr. Giles ist ein leidenschaftlicher Waffensammler."

„Ich verstehe."

' ... die Welt nicht mehr.'

„Meinen Sie es ist klug die Waffen hier rumliegen zu lassen, wenn kleine Kinder sich hier aufhalten?", fragte er vorsichtig, hoffend ihr damit nicht zu nahe zu treten. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Die Mädchen können schon auf sich aufpassen."

'Eigentlich mache ich mir viel mehr Sorgen um mich.'

„Verzeihen Sie bitte, ich ... ich wollte nicht..."

„Folgen Sie mir bitte, Mr. Gaultier!"

Michael folgte der Dame durch die Empfangshalle. Vorbei an einem Sicherheitsbeamten, der ihn argwöhnisch beäugte.

'Für eine Stiftung sind das eigenartige Zustände.', dachte Michael und blieb stehen. Die Frau schien es nicht zu bemerken und lief ohne Reaktion weiter. Neben Michael stand eine Tür offen und Kinderstimmen hallten daraus hervor.

„Sarah, du musst den Pfeil besser ausbalancieren." sagte jemand.

„Ist es besser so?" Michael erkannte die Stimme des kleinen Mädchens von eben und trat näher an die nur angelehnte Tür. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie einen Spalt und zog den Kopf mit einem erschrockenen „Huch!" wieder zurück, als etwas nur wenige Zentimeter an seinem Kopf vorbei rauschte.

Es rumpste leise und ein erschrockener Laut kam von dem kleinen, dunklen Mädchen von der Treppe, welches noch immer mit ausgestrecktem Arm neben einem älteren Mädchen stand. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie soeben den Pfeil geworfen. Eben dieser Pfeil steckte nun auf einem Dartbrett, welches an der Tür hing. Und in der Mitte des Brettes klemmte ein unscharfes, selbstgezeichnetes Bild eines ... Monsters?

‚Die Kostüme dieser Rockbands werden doch immer verrückter.', dachte Michael und bemerkte erst jetzt, wo genau der Pfeil mit den roten Federn am hinteren Ende steckte.

Genau zwischen den Augen des ... Dings.

„Wohl kein Marilyn Manson Fan, huh?", fragte er, die Augen ungläubig weit aufgerissen.

„Mr. Gaultier!", klang eine ärgerliche Stimme hinter ihm und die Dame legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Würden Sie mir BITTE folgen?"

‚Tatsache! Es IST meine Englisch-Dozentin!'

OOOOOO

„Uhm... waf?"

„Sie haben mich schon verstanden, Giles! Sie haben einen Termin beim Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten? Was ist los? Haben Sie ihre Strafzettel nicht bezahlt?"

„If habe keine Ftraftfettel, Buffy!"

„Na dann, erklären Sie es mir bitte!" Giles wies mit einer Hand auf seine schmerzende Wange und winselte leise.

„Wir planen Staatliche Unterstützung.", sagte Melissa. „Das würde uns vieles erleichtern. Das beste Beispiel ist doch wohl offensichtlich Ms. Lehane." Sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und stellte sich hinter die Lehne.

„Oh nein, ein weiblicher Giles!", murmelte Buffy, wobei ihr der Gedanke an „Staatliche Unterstützung" jedoch weitaus unangenehmer war, als die weibliche Giles-Parodie, die zu einer Lektüre ansetzte.

„Was wir hier tun, liegt weit außerhalb der Linie zwischen schwarz und weiß, gut und böse oder auch legal und illegal. Wir brauchen Faith. Wir können nicht auf sie verzichten, „nur weil das Gesetz der Vereinigten Staaten darauf besteht"!" Melissa machte Anführungszeichen in der Luft. Buffy warf einen skeptischen Blick zu Giles, der die Augen geschlossen hielt und kaum merklich nickte.

„Giles, das ist ... das ist doch ...", begann Buffy. „Wir können uns nicht über das Gesetz stellen. Das haben Sie mir doch selber beigebracht."

„Und doch warft du einmal der Meinung, du wärft daf Gefetf! Erinnerft du dif?"

„Ja aber ... das war ..."

„... genau dasselbe! Ms. Summers, wir benötigen Hilfe! Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was das hier alles für ein Aufwand ist? Alleine die Vormundschaft über die jungen Jägerinnen. Wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Wir können uns schlecht einen Anwalt nehmen und sagen: Wir als Stiftung für dokumentarische Epigraphik möchten diese Kinder adoptieren."

Buffy stand nun ebenfalls auf. „Aber diese Kinder haben doch Eltern. Wir haben die Einwilligung der Eltern, oder nicht? Giles?"

Der sah seine ehemalige Schülerin mit ernstem Blick an und Melissa fuhr fort.

„Sarah und Rika sind Waisen. Sie gehörten bis vor 4 Wochen in staatliche Obhut." Melissas Stimme machte offensichtlich, was sie von der „staatlichen Obhut" hielt.

„Und dort hört es nicht auf. Wir halten militärische Kontakte aufrecht, und ..."

„Militärisch?", unterbrach Buffy mit kalter Stimme. „Sie wissen doch, was beim letzten Mal passierte, als wir „militärische Kontakte" hatten, oder nicht? Giles, mir gefällt das nicht."

„If weif, Buffy.", seufzte Giles. Die blonde Jägerin ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen.

„Wann hatten Sie daran gedacht, mir all das zu erzählen?"

„Wohl spätestens am Donnerstag, wenn Sie mit Rupert zusammen einen Termin beim Präsidenten haben."

OOOOOO

„Ich habe was?", hörte Michael eine empörte Stimme aus einem Büro im hinteren Teil des breiten Flures. Die Dame lief inzwischen mehr neben als vor ihm und sah alle paar Sekunden zu ihm hinüber, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass er ihr auch wirklich folgte. Sie begann sich laut zu räuspern als sie der Tür immer näher kamen.

„Warten Sie bitte einen Augenblick ... hier!", sagte Michaels Eskorte mit fester Stimme und klopfte an den Türrahmen. Das Gespräch in dem Raum war verstummt.

„Mr. Giles, Sie haben einen Besucher. Er hat Fragen zu einem Artefakt. Darf ich ihn reinbringen?"

„Uuhh ... Ja bitte, Eleonore."

Offenbar an jemand anderes gewandt, sagte der Mann: „Wir Freffen fpäter weiter!"

‚Oh Gott. Hat er gesagt Sprechen oder Fressen?'

„Giles!"

„Bitte Buffy!"

‚Buffy? ... Das ist natürlich eine ganz alltäglicher Name, richtig? Ich meine, jede zweite Frau heißt doch heutzutage Buffy ... richtig? ... RICHTIG?'

„Mr. Gaultier? Sie dürfen eintreten.", sagte die Dame, deren Name offensichtlich Eleonore war. Michael trat an ihr vorbei in das Zimmer und der Boden tat sich unter seinen Füßen auf.

„Sie?", platzte es aus Buffy heraus, als der Besucher eintrat. Der Mann machte große Augen und klappte seinen Mund auf und zu. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet die Frau hier anzutreffen, die ihm vor 24 Stunden einen Vogel auf die Füße hatte fallen lassen.

„Das ist doch ...", murmelte der Detective.

„Verfolgen Sie mich etwa?" Die blonde junge Frau erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und baute sich vor ihm auf.

„Nein, ich ...", begann der Mann.

„Buffy, bitte beruhige dif." Giles erhob sich ebenfalls und lief um den Tisch herum, um dem Ankömmling die Hand zu schütteln.

„Guten Tag, Mifter Gaultier. Vertfeihen Fie bitte meine Fprefweife. Der Tfanartft ift fuld."

„Soll Zahnarzt heißen!", warf Melissa ein und schüttelte dem Mann ebenfalls die Hand. „Ich bin übrigens Melissa Stairnbough, das ist Rupert Giles, Leiter der Institution." Sie hielt inne. „Und Sie beide kennen sich also?" fragte Melissa weiter und zeigte erst auf Buffy, dann auf Michael und anschließend wieder auf Buffy.

„Kennen ist ein wenig übertrieben. Und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass mir der Vogel auf meinen Füßen KEIN Glück gebracht hat!", sagte der Polizist zu Buffy und warf ihr einen halb verwirrten, halb verärgerten Blick zu.

„Eleonore fagte, Fie wären wegen einef Artefaktef hier? Ift daf korrekt?"

„Arte ...? Ach ja!"

Detective Gaultier schüttelte den Kopf als würde er seine Gedanken klären wollen und fasste in seine Jackentasche. Er reichte Giles einen etwa handygroßen Schieferstein mit gravierter, dunkel gefärbter Inschrift. Der Wächter legte besonnen seine Kühlpackung aus den Händen und drehte den Stein zwischen den Fingern, verfolgt von grübelnden „mhmm'f" und „oohhhf".

Schließlich erstarrte er.

„Gütiger Gott!", entfuhr es ihm plötzlich und er riss die Augen auf.

„Giles? Sie wollten doch nur vom Thema ablenken. ‚Hoppla! Apokalypse! Die ist jetzt wohl erst mal wichtiger als das Gespräch mit Buffy.' So funktioniert das aber nicht."

„Buffy, if befürfte, da irrft du dif ... obwohl if tfugeben muf, daf mir daf gantf gelegen kommt.", fügte er leise hinzu, während er sich vor die Kartonberge stellte und etwas verloren darüber hinweg blickte.

„Das habe ich gehört, Giles!", sagte Buffy laut, ohne jedoch den bitterbösen Blick von dem Polizisten abzuwenden.

„Daf ift mir bewuft!", antwortete der Wächter und begann die Kartons wahllos zu öffnen.

„Ef muf doch irgendwo ...", murmelte er und nahm sich den nächsten Karton vor.

„Sollen wir dir helfen, Rupert? Was genau suchst du denn?", fragte Melissa unnützerweise, denn Giles schien sie überhaupt nicht zu hören. Buffy blieb standhaft und beobachtete weiter den Polizisten. Dunkle gewellte Strähnen hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Braune Augen unter einer hohen Stirn. Der Blick des Mannes ging unruhig hin und her, als fühlte er sich unwohl in seiner Haut.

„Und? Schon ihre flüchtige Verbrecherin gefunden?", fragte Buffy forsch und baute sich vor ihm auf. Sie war fast einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als er. Doch wenn man bedachte, dass die Jägerin die Austrahlung einer Supernova besaß, so war es wohl nicht allzu verwunderlich, dass der Mann nervös einen Schritt nach hinten machte.

„Hören Sie bitte, Ms. Summers. Ich bin ganz inoffiziell hier und habe nicht die Absicht Sie einem Verhör zu unterziehen."

„Das würden Sie aber gerne, hab ich Recht." Buffy grinste herausfordernd und Michael schluckte. - Giles wandte sich inzwischen dem letzten Karton zu und zog die verkanteten Pappränder auseinander.

„Ich ..." Michael hielt inne.

- Giles holte einige Bücher hervor und stapelte sie neben sich auf den Boden.

„Ja, das würde ich. Im Endeffekt würde ich beweisen, dass Sie einem flüchtigen Verbrecher Unterschlupf gewährt haben. Und das ist ein Verbrechen in diesem Staat. In jedem Staat, wenn wir schon mal damit anfangen."

Er machte mutig wieder einen Schritt nach vorn. „Faith Lehane hat einen Menschen getötet und ist aus dem Gefängnis geflohen."

- Giles griff tief auf den Boden der Kiste und holte eine Schatulle hervor.

„Giles? Wenn wir am Donnerstag einen Termin beim Präsidenten haben ... hätten Sie mich gerne leger oder in Abenkleidung?" Sie erhielt keine Antwort und endlich wandten die zwei Streithähne ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Wächter zu, der auf dem Boden sitzend eine hölzerne Kiste in den Händen hielt.

Seine Hände zitterten als er den Deckel hob und einen Moment lang hineinstarrte, als befürchtete er eine tickende Zeitbombe zu finden. Dieser Eindruck verstärkte sich ungemein als er in die Höhe stob und laut brüllte: „Rauf hier!"

Und sogar Michael verstand, was er damit meinte als die Kälte sein Blut zu Eis gefroren ließ.

Aus einem Reflex heraus zog er die vor ihm stehende junge Frau mit sich und stürmte durch die Tür. Hinter sich hörte er die Schritte der beiden anderen und für eine Sekunde lang fühlte er sich ziemlich albern, wie ein Besenkter aus dem Büro eines Institutleiters für dokumentarische Epigraphik zu stürzen, wobei wohl das gefährlichste in diesem Raum die giftigen Dämpfe der Stempelfarbe gewesen sein konnten.

Doch dieses Gefühl schlug alsbald in Panik um, als ihn eine Druckwelle erfasste und er mitsamt der Frau an seiner Hand an die gegenüberliegende Wand geschleudert wurde.

'Das ist nun schon die zweite Explosion heute! Was habe ich in meinem früheren Leben getan dass ich das verdiene, huh? War ich vielleicht Kriegstreiber oder Kinderschänder?'

Kaum war ihm dieser Gedanke gekommen, ging seine Erinnerung zurück zu der Geschichte, die seine Mutter ihm über seine Vorfahren erzählt hatte : _... Ein Pfeil durch das junge Herz erlöste sie von dem Elend und erst als ihre Rufe verstummten und ihre Augen sich schlossen, zeigte das Feuer Wirkung. Ihre Haut begann sich zu schwärzen, ihre Haare brannten wie Zunder und noch nie hatten die Umstehenden ein solches Feuerwerk an Licht und Flammen gesehen, gar so, als würde der Teufel selbst die Glut schüren._

Der Teufel ... selbst!

„Schlechtes Karma! Ganz schlechtes Karma!", murmelte er, wurde jedoch von dem ohrenbetäubenden Krach übertönt, die wie weibliche Schreie klangen, heisere Stimmen, die ihre Wut in die Welt hinaustrugen.

Er riss die Arme vor das Gesicht in der irrigen Annahme, dass ein bißchen Haut und Knochen etwas gegen die anrollende Feuersbrunst ausrichten konnte, die bereits den gesamten Türrahmen ausfüllte und nun den Weg durch die Tür nach draußen suchte. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er hatte die Luft angehalten, seinen Körper schützend um die schmale Gestalt der jungen Frau geschlungen.

Er würde verbrennen.

Ein immerwährendes Denkmal aus ineinandergeschmolzenen Körpern.

Und ... es passierte rein gar nichts. Die Hitzewelle war verpufft und er lugte unter seinem Arm hervor. Die Feuerwand war noch immer da. Flammenzungen leckten am Rahmen und begannen sich zurückzuziehen, genauso wie es Sydney gesagt hatte. Als wenn die Explosion im Zeitlupentempo implodierte. Ein Rückwärtsspulen der Katastrophe.

'Nicht dass ich mich beschwere, aber was zum Teufel ist hier los?'

Die anderen erhoben sich und er spürte wie sich Summers unter ihm rührte und den Kopf hob. Er rutschte mit dem Rücken an der Wand entlang in die Höhe.

„Giles? Haben Sie etwas zu Ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen?", sagte Buffy und machte als Erste einen Schritt auf die Tür zu. Michael wollte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legen und sie am Weitergehen hindern. Doch sie war bereits außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Um ihr zu folgen hatte er im Moment noch zu wenig Vertrauen in seine wackeligen Beine. Die Sache war doch mehr als unheimlich.

„If ... daf ift ein lange Gefifte."

„Also wenn mich Mister Nachtragend hier nicht verhaftet, dann habe ich viel Zeit."

'Mister Nachtragend?'

Die junge Frau trat näher an den immer kleiner werdenden Feuerball und stand inzwischen einige Schritte weit in dem Büro, als Rupert Giles sie zurückrief.

„Buffy. Daf ... Du follteft ihnen nift tfu nahe treten."

„Ihnen? Wer sind Ihnen?"

Buffy Summers beobachtete weiter den Feuerball und Michael trat näher. Das Büro hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem Hotelzimmer von heute morgen. Hier und da brannten Bücher. Die Polster auf den Stühlen waren zerrissen und die Wände hatten kahle Stellen wo die Tapete in Fetzen herunterhing.

Die Frau vor ihm machte einen Schritt beiseite und öffnete, ohne den Blick von dem Ball zu wenden, eine Schranktür. Sie fasste hinein und holte zu Michaels Verwunderung ein Schwert hervor. Ein großes, schweres, glänzendes Schwert wie es Michael aus Piratenfilmen und Liebesschmonzetten kannte, bei denen der Ritter um der Liebe Willen mit Drachen kämpfte.

'Ups! Falscher Film!'

„Was wollen Sie denn damit machen? Marshmallows rösten?", fragte er bissig. Buffy kniff die Augen zusammen und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre ... und ich irre mich nie ... haben wir Ihnen diese ganze Sache zu verdanken. Das Schwert ist für Sie." Sie hielt es ihm hin.

„Was? Ich versteh das nicht?" Michael Fassade begann zu bröckeln und hilflos nahm er die Waffe an sich. „Was soll ich denn mit einem Schwert?"

„Sich wehren vielleicht? Nur so als Vorschlag."

„Gegen wen?"

„Nicht Wen! Was!"

Sie fasste ein weiteres Mal in den Schrank und holte ...

'Oh mein Gott!'

... eine Axt hervor, die aussah, als würde allein der Stiel ihren schmächtigen Körper in die Knie zwingen.

„Giles?", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Sie sollten einen Feuerlöscher besorgen."

Ihr Ton ließ keine Zweifel daran, dass sie es gewohnt war anderen Personen zu sagen, was sie zu tun hatten. Der Feuerball war inzwischen auf die Größe eines Baseballs geschrumpft und Buffy trat noch näher heran um es zu betrachten.

„Hallo Glöckchen ... oh ich sollte weniger Zeit mit Andrew verbringen!"

Es gab ein Knacken und Zischen und Pfeifen als sich ein Loch in der Mitte des Punktes auftat und einen Riss in der Luft erschaffte. Erleichtert sah Michael, dass Buffy wieder einen Schritt nach hinten machte.

„Was ... was ist das?"

„Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ein Dämon ... oder ein seltsames Wetterphänomen. Sie können sich was aussuchen."

Es gab einen weiteren Knall und jemand/etwas stand in dem Zimmer. Es war ... eine griechische Statue die sich bewegte. Glatte porzellanartige Haut, lidlose Augen und drei Köpfe, die sich wie Schlangen aus dem Hals emporreckten. Ein Schauer durchfuhr Michael und beinahe hätte er das Schwert fallengelassen, welches ihm in Anbetracht dieser Kreatur reichlich witzlos vorkam.

Jede ihrer Bewegungen war begleitet von Donnerschlägen und pfeifenden Windböen, die durch Michaels Haare fuhren wie tausende unersättlicher Hände.

„Was nun?", rief er Buffy zu. Sie antwortete nicht und machte nicht den Eindruck, als wäre sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise eingeschüchtert. Eine Tatsache, die ihn beinahe noch mehr beunruhigte als die Kreatur ansich. Das Grollen wurde leiser und klang nun beinahe wie Worte. Seltsame zischende Laute, die in seinen Ohren dröhnten und mit einem Male wurde er sich seiner Waffe wieder bewußt.

Er fasste den Griff seines Schwertes fest in den Händen und hob die Spitze vor sich in die Höhe. In genau dem Moment gingen alle drei Köpfe gleichzeitig herum und die weißen, pupillenlosen Augen starrten ihn an. Ihre Münder waren weit aufgerissen und Zungen schlängelten sich zwischen spitz zulaufenden Zähnen aus ihnen heraus. Innerhalb eines Augenblicks veränderten sich die Köpfe und vereinten sich zu einem einzigen Kopf.

Dem Kopf eines Hundes auf dem anmutenden Körper einer Porzellanfrau.

Gelbe Augen blitzten in Michaels Richtung. Die Schnauze des Tieres öffnete sich weit und offenbarte mehrere Reihen daumengroßer, porzellanweißer Zähne. Aus den Augenwinkel sah er, wie die zierliche Frau nach vorne preschte mit der offensichtlichen Absicht, die spitze Seite der Axt in das Wesen zu rammen.

Michael musste ein hysterisches Lachen unterdrücken und wankte zwischen den Wunsch sich in das bizarre Getümmel zu stürzen oder seine Beine in die Hände zu nehmen und sich unter dem nächstbesten Kieselstein zu verstecken. Seine Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen als das Wesen auf seinem Rücken riesige Flügel entfaltete und elegant in die Luft stieg noch bevor Buffy dem Wesen zu nahe kommen konnte.

„Hey, du Feigling!", schrie Buffy beleidigt und sah dem Wesen hinterher, wie es auf die breite Fensterfront zusegelte und mit lautem Geklirre und Gescheppere das Glas durchbrach. Sie rannte hinter ihm her und blieb am Fenster stehen. Halb verrenkte sie sich den Kopf um zu sehen in welche Richtung es flog und schließlich schnaubte sie wütend: „Verdammt, Flügel wären jetzt viel angebrachter als diese albernen Visionen."

Mit einem lauten Klirren ließ Michael das Schwert aus den Händen fallen. Er war überwältigt. Überwältigt und unheimlich wütend. Nicht zu vergessen zitternd vor Angst und Verwirrung. Und das ungerührte Verhalten der jungen Frau half nicht gerade dabei, sein Gefühlschaos wieder zu beruhigen.

„Oh nein, mein Feffel!", rief Rupert Giles zu allem Überfluss und lief zu dem Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch. In den Händen hielt er einen roten Feuerlöscher und begann überall im Zimmer die letzten rauchenden Flammen mit Hilfe des weißen Pulvers zu ersticken.

„Ja Giles, danke der Nachfrage, mir geht es auch gut.", schimpfte Buffy trotzig und klatschte sich nicht vorhandenen Dreck von der Hose.

„So Mister Nachtra... Verzeihung, Gaultier. Ich schätze wir sollten uns unterhalten, richtig?"

„Unterhalten? Wir sollten die Physikbücher neu schreiben.", entgegnete Michael schnippisch.

„Einstein war ein Idiot!" 1)

_1) Diese Aussage bezieht sich auf Einsteins Theorien, die unter anderem davon ausgeht, dass Energie und Materie nicht aus dem Nichts entstehen können._

**Kapitel 8**

„_Bluttriefend beieinander, hoch erhoben, an Wuchs und Haltung Weibern gleich, so standen die höllischen drei Furien stracks dort oben. Giftgrüne Hydern ihre Gürtel banden, als Haupthaar Nattern sich den Unholdinnen und Vipern um die Schläfen dräuend wanden_.", las Melissa laut aus einem von Giles alten Tagebüchern vor.

„Also Ihr Talent, was Gedichte betrifft, lässt zu wünschen übrig, Giles.", erwiderte Buffy.

Sie hatte die hüfthohe Axt aufrecht auf den Stuhl gestellt, hielt sie mit beiden Händen am oberen Ende fest und hatte ihr Kinn darauf abgelegt, als wäre es eine entspannende Tai Chi Übung.

„Daf ift bei weitem kein Gedift Buffy. Daf ift eine Tefttfeile auf Dantef „Göttlifer Komödie"."

„Das klingt aber nicht wie Jim Carrey."

Verdutzte Blicke.

„OK, ich nehme an, es geht hier gar nicht um Bruce Allmächtig, richtig?"

Buffy rollte mit den Augen und murmelte leise. „Kein Fernsehen mehr für Buffy."

Michael lehnte an der geschlossenen Tür und hatte bisher stumm verfolgt, wie die Drei in offensichtlicher Routine das Geschehen rekapitulierten. Giles war erneut in Suchmodus verfallen und hatte vermutlich jeden Karton zweimal umgedreht, ehe er das richtige Buch in den Händen hielt. Er hatte es aufgeschlagen und Melissa gebeten vorzulesen.

„Dantes „Göttliche Komödie"?", fragte Michael heiser. „Ging es da nicht um eine Reise in die Hölle?"

„Gantf riftig, Mr. Gaultier. Hölle, Fegefeuer und Paradief.", antwortete Giles mit einem überraschten Blick auf den Polizisten.

„In diefem Fall allerdingf ift daf eher von fekundärer Bedeutung, ef ift eine fehr ... phantafievolle ... Befreibung def Dämon. Meliffa, würdeft du bitte weiter vorlefen?", forderte Giles seine Stellvertreterin auf.

Die Frau räusperte sich und fuhr fort. „Also gut: _Mittwoch 29. September 1976, Projekt Erinnyen. Ich glaube wir haben alles was wir brauchen. Wo genau er die Statuen her hat, möchte er mir nicht sagen. Und ich werde mich hüten ihn danach zu fragen. Dierdre ist noch immer mit dem Stein beschäftigt, doch sie wird ihn wohl heute fertig stellen. Die Magie ihres Zirkels, so hat sie mir gesagt, ist angeblich bei weitem nicht genug um einen solch präzisen Initiator zu kreieren, doch Ethans und meine zusätzlich Magie sollten genügen, um den Dämon zu wecken._

„_Der Erinnyen Dämon hat seinen Ursprung in der griechischen Mytholgie und wurde früher als 3 individuelle Rachegöttinnen verehrt, Megaira, Alekta und Tisiphone, wobei die letztere mehr oder weniger alle Wesenszüge der anderen beiden Kreaturen in sich vereinigte. Die guten, als auch die bösen. Ob es tatsächliche gute Wesenzüge gibt, das stelle ich in Frage, bin aber optimistisch, dass wir viel über ihn in Erfahrung bringen werden. _

„_Bis jetzt wissen wir nur, dass er wiederholt im 7. und im 14. Jahrhundert in Europa gesichtet wurde. Jeweils begleitet von zahlreichen Jahren Leid und Qualen für die Menschen. Detailliertere Ausführungen habe ich leider nicht gefunden. Der Zugang zur Ratsbibliothek wurde uns von Quentin Travers nicht gestattet. Meines Vaters Einfluss auf diese Entscheidung war meines Erachtens ziemlich offensiv, da mir Quentin noch vor einigen Tagen den Zugang zu gewähren gedachte. Wir müssen also improvisieren_."

Michael hing an ihren Lippen und grübelte, ob es sehr auffallen würde, wenn er sich jetzt in Oberarm kniff um festzustellen, ob er tatsächlich wach war. Das war doch alles ein schlechter Scherz. Da draußen flog eine mutierte Fledermaus durch die Lüfte und Leute hier tauschten Erinnerungsanekdoten aus ihren Poesiealben aus.

„Wie hilft uns das weiter ... wenn ich mal unterbrechen darf?", fragte Michael unsicher, als hätte er Angst er würde jeden Moment von der Axt in Buffys Händen zum Schweigen gebracht werden.

„Da draußen fliegt ein ... Ding ..."

„Ein Dämon!", verbesserte Buffy.

„Ja, was auch immer durch die Gegend. Sollten wir nicht – was weiß ich – den Naturschutz oder das Ministerium für Umwelt rufen?"

‚Oder vielleicht die Geisterjäger.'

Die drei Personen im Raum starrten ihn an, als wäre ihm gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen und Michael spürte, wie er rot wurde.

„Oder ich sollte mich einfach raushalten und still zuhören was Sie zu sagen haben?", ergänzte er halb beleidigt, halb verärgert.

„Ja vielleicht sollten Sie das, Mr. Gaultier!", sagte Buffy scharf , wobei die Betonung auf einem gedehnten Mister lag.

„Buffy!", scholt der Leiter sie. „Kein Grund unfreundlif tfu werden. Wir ftehen alle auf derfelben Feite. If denke auch, daf wir möglift fnell handeln follten. Und if vermute Mr. Gaultier weif einigef mehr, waf wir nift wiffen, nift wahr Detective?"

Michael runzelte die Stirn. Der Tote in dem Motel gehörte in eine laufende Ermittlung, was ihm nicht das Recht gab, Details irgendeiner Art weiter zu geben – erst recht nicht an Zivilisten. Wenn das sein Boss erführe, dann wäre seine Zeit als Cop wohl für immer gezählt. Nur, so fiel Michael gerade ein, hatte sein Boss keine Ahnung dass er überhaupt hier war. Doch war das, was er zu sagen hatte überhaupt in irgendeiner Form relevant?

Die drei Personen agierten so, als hätten sie tatsächlich eine Ahnung von dem was sie sagten. Und wer war er denn, dass er da mitreden konnte? Über Steine und Statuen und Dämonen? Das Ganze stieg weit über seine Vorstellungskraft.

„Heute morgen wurde in einem Motel in Downtown eine Leiche endeckt. Seine Identität ist noch nicht geklärt. Unter seinem Bett habe ich eine Schatulle entdeckt. Darin zwei Statuen und den Stein. Ich bin hier, weil ich mir die Inschriften übersetzen lassen wollte."

„Die Infriften find alt-griefif und uralte Befwörungfformeln tfur Bannung einef Dämon. Aber die Ftatuen, haben Fie die mitgebraft?"

„Ja, ich habe sie hier. Moment!" Verwirrt tastete Michael seine Jacketttaschen ab und holte jeweils eine Statue aus der linken und der rechten Brusttasche heraus. Giles nahm sie entgegen und stellte sie vor sich auf den Schreibtisch. Er schien Michaels Anwesenheit und die der anderen vergessen zu haben, den er sah erschrocken auf, als Michael sich räusperte und fragte: „Ich verstehe aber nicht ganz was das mit dem fliegenden ... dem Ding zu tun hat?"

„Dem Erinnyen-Dämon?", gab Giles hilfreich die Antwort und Michael stellte überrascht fest, dass dies der erste Satz des Leiters war, den er komplett verstanden hatte.

„Dem Dämon ... ja." Michael verstummte.

‚Whohoo! Total die Twilight Zone!'

„Meliffa, lief doch bitte die Einträge weiter vor. If würde euf ja eine tfufammenfaffung geben aber ..."

„Bitte nicht, Giles!", unterbrach Buffy und warf einen entschuldigenden Blick auf ihren ehemaligen Wächter. „Ich glaub, ich fange auch schon an zu lifpeln."

Melissa räusperte sich wieder und blätterte kurz durch das Buch.

„_Freitag, der 31. September 1976. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass mein Schädel dröhnt, sind bisher keine Nachwirkungen der Beschwörung aufgetreten. Ich glaube auch nicht daran, dass es noch welche geben wird, zumal sie nicht so abgelaufen ist, wie wir es uns gewünscht hätten. Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, die Utensilien getrennt voneinander aufzubewahren um eine Wiederholung dieser Farce zu vermeiden. Ich habe die Statue der Tisiphone einbehalten, Ethan Alekto und Megaira. Diese Sache wird mir und hoffentlich auch ihm eine Lehre sein. _

"_Die Erweckung des Dämon war leichter durchzuführen, als ich vermutet hatte. Doch durch dessen doch instabiles und wankendes Gemüt, ist er wohl einer der gefährlichsten Dämonen, die wir je gerufen haben. Ethan ist der recht hirnrissigen Meinung, es läge daran, dass es angeblich drei Frauen sind, die den Erinnyen innewohnen. Doch ich habe da meine Zweifel. Zumal er das auch von seiner schizophrenen Freundin behauptet_."

Melissa sah von dem Buch auf.

„Rupert, ich muss sagen, du hast die seltene Gabe viel zu erzählen und nichts zu sagen." sagte die Frau und erntete einen erfreuten Blick von Buffy.

„Meine Rede. Das sage ich ihm seit fast 7 Jahren. Aber mir glaubt er ja nicht."

Giles öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren und überlegte es sich anders. Es gab ganz offensichtlich andere Prioritäten.

„Bitte lief weiter, Meliffa."

„Ich hoffe, es gibt bald eine Pointe.", grummelte Buffy. Sie hatte sich inzwischen hingesetzt und balancierte die Axt hochkant auf ihrer Handfläche was ihr abwechselnd böse Blicke von Giles und ängstliche Blicke von Michael einbrachte.

„_Das Ritual verlief anfangs nach Plan. Der Stein fungierte als eine Art Katalysator um unsere Kräfte auf einen Punkt zu konzentrieren und somit die Macht des Dämons besser zu steuern. Leider verließen uns nach fast 7 Stunden tiefster Meditation die Kräfte, sodass wir die Verbindung zu dem Stein verloren. Den offensichtlichen Verlust unserer Kontrolle nutzte der Dämon aus und manifestierte sich in seiner ursprünglichen, vereinigten Form (weiblicher Körper, Fledermausschwingen und der Kopf eines Hundes). Dabei kam es zu unerwarteten Phänomenen wie Kälte und Hitze. Einige Gegenstände, unter anderem ein Original golgmenischer Silberdolch, sind spontaner Selbstentzündung zum Opfer gefallen oder gar geschmolzen. Das Ritual wurde jedoch unterbrochen und die gesamte Energie ging ins Nirvana verloren. Ethan und ich sind beinahe 24 Stunden später wieder erwacht._"

Melissa hielt einen Moment lang inne. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Offensichtlich habt ihr damals ganz bewusst versucht den Dämon zu erwecken und es ist euch nicht gelungen. Wie kann es sein dass der Dämon hier erwacht ist, ohne dass wir besagtes Ritual abhalten mussten."

„Der Höllenflund.", antwortete Giles.

„Was? Höllenflund?", fragte Michael verwirrt.

„Höllenschlund!", erlöste Buffy ihn von seiner Verwunderung.

„Höllenschlund?" Das machte allerdings in Michaels Augen auch nicht viel mehr Sinn als Höllenflund.

„Das ist ein mystisches Tor zu der Welt der Dämonen. Ein Dimensionstor und totaler Sightseeingrenner für alle fiesen Monster und Dämonen, die so auf der Erde wandeln."

„Was? Es gibt mehrere?"

Und da hatte Michael gedacht, der eine Dämon würde sein Weltbild über den Haufen werfen.

„Mehrere? Es gib Hunderte, Tausende. Sie sind wie Obstfliegen. Sie kommen immer wieder und du kannst sie noch so oft mit Insektenspray besprühen, es wird immer welche geben die um deine Äpfel fliegen."

„Föne Metapher, Buffy."

„Danke Giles!" Buffy grinste und wischte einen Fleck von der Axtklinge.

„Nun aber tfurück tfu unferem Fall. Der Tote... " Giles hatte offensichtlich genug an seinen Brillengläsern herumgewischt und setzte sich die Brille wieder auf die Nase. „... ift aller Wahrfeinlifkeit tfufolge kein anderer alf Efan Raynef."

„Was für ein Verlust.", sagte Buffy, ohne die geringsten Anzeichen einer ernsten Gefühlsregung.

„Ef paft. Die Angriffe der Hunde und der Vögel. Ein Attribut def Erinnyen-Dämon ift fein ftarker Einfluff auf Hunde und Vögel befiehungfweife Fledermäufe. Der Tfeck unferer jugendlif-leiftfinnigen Befwörung galt damalf eben diefen Attributen. Wir wollten verfuchen, mithilfe def Erinnyen Einfluff auf die Tiere nehmen."

„Warum?", fragte Michael.

„Um tfu lernen. Unfere Kräfte tfu meffen. Leiftfinn, Dummheit und Überheblifkeit. Allef waf ein junger Geift für wiftig erachtet.", antwortete Giles bitter und machte eine bedeutsame Pause.

„If habe in meiner Vergangenheit viele dumme Fehler gemaft. Diefer ift einer davon. Und ef ift nur verftändlif, daf diefer Vorfall nun mehr oder weniger in meiner Verantwortung liegt."

„Giles." Melissa legte das Buch beiseite und trat näher an den Schreibtisch heran. „Es ist doch nicht deine Schuld, dass Ethan diese ganze Sache wieder angefangen hat. Du bist nicht verantwortlich für seinen Tod – falls der Tote Raynes ist was noch nicht einmal bestätigt ist."

„Der Dämon ift erwaft, weil wir unf oberhalb def Höllenflundef befinden. Energien werden um daf fünf oder fogar fekffafe verftärkt. Daf Tfufammentreffen der Ftatuen, def Fteinef und diefer Energien haben offenfiftlif die Erweckung def Erinnyen verurfacht. Eine Reihe unglücklifer Tfufälle."

„Zufälle? So heißt das hier also." Michael zeigte auf das zerstörte Fenster. „Also ich bin ja ungern der mit der Hiobsbotschaft aber wir haben immer noch einen... Dämon ... der fliegt da draußen rum und nach Ihrer Beschreibung tut er das nicht um das schöne Wetter zu genießen. Was tun wir dagegen?"

„Ihn finden und töten!" Buffy stand endlich auf und räumte zu Michaels Erleichterung die Axt zurück in den Schrank.

„Wie?" Sie lächelte ihn an. Es war das erste Mal, dass Buffy ihn ansah ohne eine verärgert hochgezogene Braue. Sie starrte ihn einfach nur an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„So wie immer: Kopf ab, Feuer, ein Schwert durch das Herz." Sie wandte sich an Giles. „Es hat doch ein Herz, richtig?"

Der ehemalige Wächter hielt sich wieder die Kühlpackung an die Wange und schien in schlechten Erinnerungen zu schwelgen.

„Gi-hiles!"

„Ja, Buffy?" Er schreckte hoch und sah die Jägerin erwartungsvoll an.

„Ach vergessen Sie's. Ich mache mich dann mal auf die Suche nach dem Eier-Dämon."

„Erinnyen."

„Was auch immer!"

Sie war schon halb zur Tür hinaus und winkte Giles mit einer lockeren Handbewegung über ihrer Schulter zu. Unentschlossen stand Michael bei der Tür. So viele Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum. Und wem sollte er sie stellen wenn nicht den beiden Institutmitarbeitern? Dass er aus Buffy etwas herausbekommen würde, was nicht mit dem letzten Blockbuster oder Jonglierkunst schwerer Waffen zu tun hatte, bezweifelte er. Er zögerte eine Sekunde lang, warf einen Blick auf den genervten Mann und entschied sich kurzerhand für das größere Übel.

„Buffy, warten Sie!"

OOOOOO

Er holte sie auf Höhe des Empfangstresens wieder ein und warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihr entschlossenes Gesicht.

„So!", begann er und suchte nach etwas Intelligentem um diese mysteriöse Frau aus ihrer Reserve zu locken. „Schon oft auf Geisterjagd gewesen?"

‚Go Michael, so kriegst du sie im Nu dazu, dich ganz schnell als einen seriösen Irren zu respektieren.'

Sie öffnete die Eingangstür und trat in die drückende Augusthitze.

„Nein, heute noch nicht."

„Uh Okay?" Er brauchte jetzt dringend eine Taktik. Eine die auch funktionierte. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir? Gab's n Memo, das ich verpasst habe?"

„Ein Memo?"

Sie blieb am Fuß der Treppe stehen und drehte sich zu Michael um.

„Ja, ein Memo! Dass Sie der neue neunmalkluge Azubi sind oder so?"

‚Cool. Geisterjägerazubi!'

„Ich ... wer hat denn gesagt, dass ich Ihnen irgendwo reinreden will? Aber wie ich die Sache sehe, habe ich die ganze Situation ausgelöst, indem ich die Statuen mitsamt dem Stein hierher gebracht habe. Ich möchte helfen."

„Sie möchten helfen? Dann verschwinden Sie! Ich arbeite allein!"

Sie drehte sich um und lief los. Einen Moment lang sah Michael ihr hinterher um dann mit entschlossener Miene aufzuholen und sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen.

„Wo wollen Sie denn hin? Haben Sie irgend einen Spinnenradar der Sie spüren lässt, wo das Ding sich aufhält?"

„Ein Spinnenradar? Sagen Sie, Sie sind nicht zufälligerweise mit einem Andrew Wells verwandt, oder?" Sie sah ihn scharf an, schüttelte den Kopf und drängte sich an ihm vorbei. „Ach warum rede ich denn überhaupt noch mit Ihnen?"

„Was denn, wollen Sie zu Fuß durch Cleveland wandern und das Ding suchen?"

„Das ist nicht so schwer wie Sie sich das vielleicht vorstellen. Wir müssen nur den Hinweisen folgen.", sagte sie und blieb an der Straßenecke stehen.

Der Berufsverkehr bewegte sich hektisch an ihnen vorbei und die Gehwege waren bevölkert mit unzähligen drängelnden Leuten. Lederne Aktentaschen in verkrampften Händen und verdrießliche Gesichter. Buffy sah erst rechts, dann links die Hauptstraße hinunter. Genau in dem Moment kam eine Menschentraube aus einem der alten Gebäude geschossen. Die Menschen drängelten sich schreiend durch zwei gläserne Drehtüren und ihre ängstlichen Rufe hallten über den Verkehrslärm hinweg bis auf die andere Straßenseite, wo Buffy und Michael standen und auf Hinweise warteten.

„Ah, das ist einer!"

Sie lief weiter und noch bevor Michael dazu etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie sich, begleitet von verärgertem Gehupe, in einer selbstmörderischen Aktion durch den Verkehr geschlängelt und stand auf der anderen Straßenseite.

„Buffy, warten Sie!", hörte Buffy den Polizisten rufen, doch sie hatte weder Zeit noch Geduld um sich in dieser Situation mit diesem Möchtegern-Monsterjäger herumzuärgern.

Noch immer strömten Menschen panikartig aus den Türen. Vereinzelt waren Rufe zu hören wie „Gott will uns bestrafen!" oder „Der Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts ist gekommen!" Einige der Frauen weinten hysterisch, als sie mit verwischtem Mascara an Buffy vorbeirannten. Die Jägerin wartete einige weitere Sekunden bis sich endlich die Chance ergab, durch die Drehtür ins Innere des Gebäudes zu gelangen.

Das erste, was sie bemerkte, war eine angenehme Kühle in der hell gefliesten Eingangshalle. Die meisten Menschen hatten den vorderen Teil des Gebäudes offensichtlich verlassen, denn es war ungewöhnlich still. Sie sah sich aufmerksam um, hörte wie sich die Drehtüren bewegten und ein hechelnder Michael hinter ihr eintrat.

„Ich wurde gerade fast dreimal angefahren. Einmal davon von einem 7-Tonner!", schimpfte er und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Vielleicht hätten Sie den Fußgängerüberweg nutzen sollen."

„Aber Sie ..." Ungerührt lief Buffy weiter und sah sich um.

„Wo sind wir hier?" Michael japste noch immer nach Luft und hatte sich mit den Händen auf seinen Knien abgestützt. Tief Luft holend richtete er sich nun langsam auf.

„Das Gebäude gehört zur Öffentlichen Bibliothek. Hier sind die Archive und der gesamte Verwaltungsapparat untergebracht."

Er horchte auf, als hastige Schritte sich näherten. Ein älterer Herr mit mehr Haaren über den Augen als auf dem Kopf kam um die Ecke gehastet und schrie erschrocken auf, als er die zwei Personen am Empfang stehen sah.

„Wo ist es?", fragte Buffy, ihre Stimme so beruhigend wie möglich um den armen Mann nicht noch mehr zu verschrecken. Er sah schon ohne ihre forschen Fragen aus, als würde er jeden Moment an einem Herzinfarkt sterben. Der Mann zuckte zusammen und zeigte in Richtung der Decke.

„Er ... er kam durch das Deckenfenster im Atrium. Ich ... war... ähm ganz oben im L-Labor. Er hat ... mein Kollege liegt ... er ist gestürzt."

„Verlassen Sie bitte das Gebäude.", forderte Buffy ihn auf und ging an ihm vorbei.

„Miss, Sie können da nicht hin! Es hat ... es hat jemanden umgebracht! Kevin liegt ... er ist gestürzt." Die Worte des alten Mannes waren verzweifelt. Ein Zittern lag in ihnen wie eine Gitarrenseite die zu laut angeschlagen wurde und ihm war anzusehen, dass er mit seinem Gewissen haderte. Das Mädchen davon abzuhalten weiterzugehen oder die schnelle Flucht nach draußen.

„Bitte!", flehte er und wollte ihr schon wieder folgen, als Michael endlich seine Polizeimarke aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts holte und sie dem alten Mann unter die Nase hielt.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Mister. Sie weiß, was sie tut!"

'Hoffe ich!'

Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen, hatte der alte Mann auf der Stelle kehrt gemacht und verschwand erstaunlich agil durch die Drehtür ins Freie. Es war wieder still. Entfernter Verkehrslärm drang an ihre Ohren, als sie einander ansahen und Buffy ihm dankend zunickte.

„Stimmt es denn?", fragte Michael und näherte sich dem Atriumbalkon auf dem Buffy stand und auf den Boden des geschlossenen Innenhofes hinuntersah. Drei Etagen unter ihnen lag der schrecklich verdrehte Körper eines Mannes in einer größer werdenden Blutlache. Eine gemütliche Sitzecke genau in der Mitte des Rondells war übersät mit Glasscherben aus dem nun zerstörten Deckenfenster weit über ihnen.

„Was?"

„Dass Sie wissen was Sie tun.", antwortete Michael ohne den Blick von dem Toten wenden zu können.

"Ich weiß immer ganz genau was ich tue.", antwortete Buffy entschlossen. „Das ist doch verrückt!", betonte Michael bereits zum wiederholten Mal.

„Sie haben doch noch nicht einmal eine Waffe.", fauchte er sie an.

„Berechtigter Einwand." Sie nickte und zu Michaels ungläubigem Entsetzen machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne und war – noch bevor Michael eine Hand heben konnte um sie zurückzuhalten – über das Geländer gesprungen und fiel in die Tiefe.

„Buffy! Nein!", schrie er ihr hinterher und hastete an das Geländer. Er beugte sich über das Geländer und erwartete ihren Körper ebenfalls zerschmettert auf den blendend weißen Fliesen zu entdecken.

Doch stattdessen rauschte etwas Riesiges an ihm vorbei. Erschrocken riss er seinen Kopf aus der Bahn und sprang nach hinten, wobei er den Boden unter seinen Füßen verlor und mit einem schmerzhaften „Uff" auf seinem Hosenboden landete. Hastig krabbelte er auf alle Viere und zog sich am Geländer in die Höhe. Echos der anklagenden, kreischenden Stimmen hallten unvorstellbar laut in der großen Halle. Flügelschläge ohrenbetäubend wie Flugzeugturbinen ließen die Luft herumwirbeln. Beissende Tränen stiegen in Michaels Augen und er kniff sie zusammen um etwas zu erkennen.

Einige Meter oberhalb schwebte der Dämon und sackte mit jedem Flügelschlag ein beträchtliches Stück nach unten ab, während sich die drei Köpfe wie bissige Nattern hin und her bewegten. Was nicht so einfach zu sein schien, da Buffy ihre Arme um die Hälse geschlungen hatte und auf dem Rücken des Dämons ritt. Ihre Beine unterhalb der riesigen Flügel um die Hüften geschlungen. Das Kreischen wurde lauter und das Wesen versuchte mit allen Mitteln die Frau von sich abzuschütteln.

Es flog rückwärts gegen einen der Pfeiler, die sich vom Boden bis zur Decke zogen und die Fliesen unter Michaels Füßen bebten. Doch Buffy sah nicht so aus, als hätte sie vor nachzugeben. Im Gegenteil. Wütend schrie sie ihren Gegner an und Michael hätte schwören können das Wörtchen „Taschenmesser" gehört zu haben.

Doch das war das kleinste Verständnisproblem was er in diesem Moment mit seinem Realitätssinn hatte. Entgeistert starrte er auf den Betonpfahl, gegen den Buffy gerade geschleudert wurde. Ein tief eingedrückter Krater hatte den Pfeiler trotz seines beträchtlichen Umfangs beinahe durchbrochen. Grauer Putz fiel haltlos in die Tiefe. Michael konnte dicke Stahlträger darunter erkennen und Drähte hingen daran hinab. Ein Mensch, der mit einer solchen Wucht gegen einen Betonstreben gedonnert wurde, mußte mindestens ein gebrochenes Genick und ein Dutzend innerer Organschäden davontragen.

Doch die junge Frau hing noch immer am Hals des Wesens und schien gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass sie vergleichsweise gerade mit einem Güterzug zusammengestoßen war. Sie war inzwischen auf die Schulter des Dings gestiegen und war noch immer dabei, die drei Köpfe im Schach zu halten, als das Wesen wieder seine Gestalt veränderte und die drei Köpfe zu einem gewaltigen Hundekopf mutierten. Das Kreischen wurde zu einem gefährlichen Knurren und Buffy verlor den Halt.

Rückwärts und mit dem Kopf voran fiel sie drei Etagen in die Tiefe. Doch wie eine Katze drehte sie sich während des Fluges, landete auf ihren Füßen und rollte sich ab um ihren Sturz abzufedern. Sie kniete nun und blickte dem Dämon entgegen, der mit fletschenden Zähnen direkt vor ihr ebenfalls zu Boden ging. Das Maul schnappte nach ihr und ein weiteres Mal rollte sie sich zur Seite. Michael klappte seinen Mund zu, unfähig die Augen von dem Schauspiel zu wenden.

Doch ihr lauter Ruf seines Namens ließ ihn seine Erstarrung vergessen. Buffy sah ihn an und schien ihm etwas sagen zu wollen. Er verstand sie jedoch nicht, doch es war offensichtlich was sie wollte. Zwischen ihren Ausfallschritten und Ausweichmanövern zeigte sie heftig gestikulierend hinter ihn.

„OK, Michael. Denk nach!", murmelte er leise und sah sich um. Es musste doch irgendetwas geben, womit er Superwoman zu Hand gehen konnte. Stolpernd lief er hinter sich und riss eine der langen Fahnenstiele aus ihrer Halterung, die im gesamten Gang neben den Türen hingen. Er rannte einige Meter weiter, bis er ihren Rücken in seinem Blickfeld hatte. Er warf ihr die fast zwei Meter lange Stange zu, die sie noch im Flug fing und ohne weiteres Zögern dem Wesen über den Kopf zog.

Der Dämon brüllte wütend, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt auch weiterhin wie ein tollwütiger Hund nach Buffy zu schnappen. Leichtfüssig tänzelte die junge Frau um ihn herum und schaffte es einige Male, das spitze Ende der Fahne in das Fleisch zu bohren. Dunkles, fast schwarzes Blut rann aus den Wunden und das Wesen war merkbar irritiert von den hartnäckigen Attacken der Frau. Mir einem letzten wütenden Aufschrei erhob es sich in die Lüfte, sauste über Buffy hinweg und verschwand aus Michaels Sichtfeld. Buffy zögerte keine Sekunde und folgte dem Wesen.

„Buffy, warte!", schrie Michael ihr hinterher, doch sie war bereits verschwunden. Panisch blickte er sich um und entdeckte den Fahrstuhl nach untern auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Es schienen Ewigkeiten zu vergehen, ehe er den Knopf für die Kabine gedrückt hatte, einige weitere Jahre bis die Kabinentüren sich öffneten und dann fuhr das Fahrzeug in einem lachhaften Schneckentempo in die unterste Ebene. Als die Türhälften sich endlich wieder öffneten, rannte Michael Buffy beinahe um, die locker auf die Fahnenstange gestützt direkt vor dem Aufzug stand und mit dunkler Miene auf ihn wartete.

„Oh mein Gott, ist alles in Ordnung?", entfuhr es Michael und besorgt warf er einen Blick auf den blutigen Oberarm der jungen Frau. Sie folgte seinem Blick und zuckte mit den Schulter.

„Ist nur ein Kratzer.", sagte sie. „Auf die Idee hätten Sie ruhig ein wenig eher kommen können.", beschwerte sie sich und hielt im die Fahne entgegen, die mit dem schwarzen Blut des Dämons tropfte. „Uhh." Michael schüttelte sich und sah sich um.

„Ist es tot?"

„Nein. Ist durch eine Tür in den Keller verschwunden. Und so wie ich diese alten Gebäude kenne, gibt es im Keller einen Durchgang zur Kanalisation. Was so viel heißt wie: bis heute Abend haben wir Ruhe." Sie lief an ihm vorbei zurück in den Aufzug und drückte auf einen Knopf. Hastig drängte sich Michael durch die sich schließenden Hälften.

„Wieso bis heute Abend."

„Dämonen und Sonnenlicht? Das ist wie Giles und Mode."

„Soll heißen?"

„Die können einander nicht ausstehen."

„Ah, ich verstehe."

Sie fuhren wieder in die Etage aus der sie gekommen waren.

„Und was nun? Ruft ihr Verstärkung oder so?"

„Verstärkung? Ich bin doch die Verstärkung!", antwortete sie und warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu.

„Na, man hat ja gesehen wie toll Sie damit klar gekommen sind."

„Wenn Sie mir diesen total nutzlosen Fahnenmast nur etwas eher beschafft hätten, dann wäre der Dämon inzwischen Schaschlik."

„So ein Unfug!", entegnete Michael entrüstet und wunderte sich einen Moment lang darüber, dass sie sich vor 24 Stunden das erste Mal gesehen hatten, sich aber anhörten, als wären sie schon zwanzig Jahre verheiratet. Das erinnerte ihn doch zu sehr an seine verschrobenen Eltern und er schob den Gedanken beiseite. Stattdessen riss er die Arme in die Höhe.

„Ihr seid doch alle irre.", rief er und blieb erstarrt stehen, als eine Stimme vom Eingang des Gebäudes laut rief.

„Verdammt noch mal, Gaultier! Sie sollten doch zu Haue sein und ihren Rausch ausschlafen."

'Oh Ohhh!'

**Kapitel 9**

„Sie sind suspendiert, hören Sie?"

„Aber Captain, ich..."

„Ich will nicht noch mal hören, dass sie nur eine Freundin besuchen wollten." Der Mann warf einen missbilligenden Blick auf Buffy. „Und Ihre Erklärung ist wirklich lächerlich! Ein Buch ausleihen. Sie wissen doch noch nicht einmal wie Bibliothek geschrieben wird. Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, Sie sollen nach Hause fahren, verdammt noch mal! Sind Sie taub oder wollen Sie mich einfach zur Weißglut bringen."

„Captain Kirke, bitte! Ich ..."

„Nein Gaultier! Ihre Einstellung gefällt mir nicht!..."

‚Meine Einstellung? Was wissen Sie denn von meiner Einstellung?'

„... Sie haben mir bis jetzt noch nicht ein Resultat gebracht, nicht mal eine mickrige Rückmeldung, verdammt noch mal! Ist das denn zuviel verlangt?"

„Kann ich ...?"

„Nein, verdammt noch mal! Sie können nicht! Sie sind vorläufig suspendiert! Das ist mein letztes Wort! Ich will gleich morgen früh Marke und Waffe auf meinem Tisch zu liegen haben." Der gewichtige Mann setzte sein Körpermasse in Bewegung und lief an Michael vorbei, um die nächste Person, die seinen Weg kreuzte, weiter zu beschimpfen. „Na das lief doch besser als ich gedacht hätte.", murmelte Michael wütend und spürte den unsagbaren Wunsch in sich aufsteigen, irgendwo kräftig dagegen zu treten.

„Hey, French Kiss!" Er drehte sich um und sah Syd mit besorgter Miene auf ihn zukommen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm und sah über seine Schulter hinweg Kirke dabei zu, wie er einen jungem Polizisten mit unansehnlicher Pubertätsakne gerade laut brüllend erklärte, dass die Knöpfe am Uniformkragen dazu gedacht waren, sie auch zu verschließen.

„Kannst du mir sagen, warum Captain Kirke so ein selbstgefälliger Hundesohn ist?", fragte Michael und folgte Syds Blick. Die Frau zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er will nicht befördert werden. Das würde seinen Star Trek Status gefährden."

Sie grinste ihm aufmunternd entgegen. „Ich habe übrigens ein paar interessante Infos für dich. Ich wollte dich ja anrufen, aber du bist nicht ans Handy gegangen."

„Oh tut mir leid, ich habe Ripley Scott gespielt und gegen Alien gekämpft.", murmelte er und rieb sich die schmerzende Stirn.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

‚Du hast mich schon verstanden.', seufzte er innerlich. „Ich habe gesagt, meine Handy liegt im Auto."

„Ist ja auch egal. Auf jeden Fall habe ich einen Namen für dich. Der Tote hatte seine Kleidung noch als er ins Bett gegangen ist und seine Geldbörse steckte noch in seiner Hosentasche. Sein Name war ..."

„... Ethan Rayne!", beendete er ihren Satz. Syd sah ihn verdutzt an. „Woher ..."

„Das ist ne lange Geschichte.", antwortete er. „Hat es was mit der süßen Studentin da drüben zu tun?"

‚Studentin?' Michael sah zu Buffy hinüber, die in dem Moment heftig mit einem Sanitäter stritt der seinerseits darauf bestand, dass sie offenbar eine Tetanus Impfung nötig hatte.

„Hören Sie schlecht? Ich will nicht! Und wenn Sie mir mit diesem Ding zu nahe kommen, breche ich Ihnen die Nase.", brüllte sie und gestikulierte wütend in Richtung der Beruhigungsspritze des Sanitäters. Michael verkniff sich ein Lachen und grinste nur breit.

„Deine neue Freundin?", erkundigte sich Sydney und zuckte dabei verschwörerisch mit den Augenbrauen.

„Was? Um Gottes Willen, nein! Sie ist ... eine Bekannte. Und eine anstrengende Bekannte dazu."

„Ah, ich verstehe.", antwortete Sydney, wobei ihr Gesichtsausdruck Bände sprach. „Syd, könnten wir das Thema jetzt vielleicht lassen? Ja? Danke!"

„Na gut, willst du mir dann vielleicht sagen, warum die Zeugenaussagen da draußen alle bestätigen, dass hier eine riesige Fledermaus durch die Luft geschwirrt ist?" „Auch eine lange Geschichte."

„Du bist suspendiert. Du hast also Zeit mir alles in Ruhe zu erzählen.", erwiderte Sydney.

„Da hinten liegt ein Toter. Willst du dich nicht lieber um den kümmern?"

„Du lenkst vom Thema ab ... und du hast Recht.", Sydney seufzte, hob ihren Zeigefinger und wedelte ihm damit vor der Nase herum. „Ich werde dich heute Abend anrufen, verstanden? Und wenn du nicht rangehst ... dann ..."

„Verdammt, Mrs. Dewey! Sie sind Pathologin, keine Psychologin. Also kümmern Sie sich mehr um die Toten!", rief Kirke ihr zu und widerstrebend winkte sie Michael zu und lief in Richtung Atrium. Allerdings nicht ohne ihn noch ein letztes Mal ausdrücklich darauf hinzuweisen: „Ich will alles wissen. Jedes Detail. Das bist du mir schuldig."

Da stand Michael nun inmitten des Gewusels aus Polizisten und Forensikern und sie alle waren eifrigst bei der Sache. Nahmen Zeugenaussagen entgegen, liefen mit Kameras durch die Gegend und schienen alle ganz erpicht darauf zu sein, des Rätsels Lösung zu finden.

Doch Michael kannte die Lösung. Er verstand das Rätsel nicht, aber er kannte die Lösung! Die Antworten waren vor seinen Augen geschehen und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken als er sich umsah. Die Menschen hier suchten nach einer logischen Erklärung, eine naive Ausrede, warum eine riesige Fledermaus auf einmal durch das Bibliotheksarchiv flog und ein Mensch dabei gestorben war. Es würde vermutlich als Massenpanik und tragischer Unfall zu den Akten gelegt werden.

‚Zu den X-Akten wohl eher. Jetzt fehlt mir nur noch eine Scully und dann kann es los gehen.'

„Sie haben doch ein Auto, oder?"

„Uhh, was?", erschrocken wirbelte Michael herum und sah Buffy hinter sich stehen, eine weiße Binde um den linken Oberarm gewickelt. Einige Meter weiter hinten krümmte sich der Sanitäter vor Schmerzen und hielt sich die Hand vor das Gesicht. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihre Warnung wahr gemacht.

„Ein Auto! Sie haben doch eins, richtig?"

„Wieso? Wollen Sie vor dem Sanitäter fliehen."

„Nein, ich brauche einfach nur jemanden, der ein Auto hat."

„Ach dafür bin ich also gut genug ja?", entgegnete Michael, innerlich froh darüber, aus dem Einflussbereich seines Captains zu verschwinden. Und wenn er etwas zu tun hatte, würde er vielleicht aufhören über diesen Dämonengeschichte zu grübeln. Dieses Mal entschieden sie sich für die Fußgängerampel und liefen schweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie am Eingang des Institutes standen.

„Werden Sie Mr. Giles noch Bescheid sagen?"

„Wieso? Sollte ich?"

„Naja, Sie haben gerade mit diesem Dämon gekämpft. Sollte er nicht davon erfahren? Ich ... ich meine ja bloss, dass ..."

‚Ja was eigentlich? Ist ja nicht so als ob das regelmäßig passiert: Ach hoppla! Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen zu erzählen. Ich habe da mit so ‚nem Dämon gekämpft. Haben wir eigentlich noch Silberpolitur? Meine Axt glänzt nicht mehr richtig.'

„Das erfährt er schon noch früh genug."

Sie zeigte auf den einzigen Wagen vor dem Gebäude. „Ist das Ihr Wagen?"

Sein grüner Ford Camaro glänzte dunkelgrün in der Augusthitze. Der Zweitürer war sein ganzer Stolz. Sein erstes Auto, gekauft von mühsam verdientem Geld eines Drive-In Jobs während seiner Studienzeit.

„Ja?"

„Gab es denn kein anderes Auto mehr, als diese Potenzschaukel?"

Er ging um den Wagen herum und schloss die Tür auf. Über den flachen Wagen hinweg sah er sie beleidigt an und legte eine Hand liebevoll auf das Dach.

„Das ist 68' Ford Camaro. Der ist ein Vermögen wert!"

„Für wen? Den Schrotthändler?"

Er warf ihr einen weiteren bösen Blick zu und stieg ein. Mit dem Arm griff er zur Beifahrertür und zog den Hebel, damit Buffy einsteigen konnte.

„Mein Gott, dieses Auto ist 15 Jahre älter als ich. Ich hoffe wir kommen heil an!", murmelte sie und machte eine Show daraus, ihren Sicherheitsgurt anzulegen.

„Sie können gerne laufen, wenn Sie etwas gegen mein Auto haben."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich bin ja schon still.", nuschelte sie kleinlaut und krallte sich mit beiden Händen am Sitz fest.

„Wir fahren doch noch gar nicht!"

„Und?"

Kopfschüttelnd reihte er sich mit einem Blick in den Rückspiegel in den Verkehr ein. Es war inzwischen später Nachmittag geworden. Der Berufsverkehr hatte die Straßen fest im Griff und von allen Seiten hupte und fluchte es. Der Geruch von Abgasen drückt schwer auf den erhitzten Asphalt. Energisch kurbelte Buffy das Seitenfenster hinunter, schloss die Augen und ließ den lauen Fahrtwind durch ihre offenen Haare rauschen.

„Wo wollen wir überhaupt hin?"

„Zum Flughafen."

„Zum Flughafen? Meinen Sie, der Dämon holt sich eine Flugerlaubnis beim Tower?" Michael verkniff sich ein lautes Lachen und verscheuchte das Bild des dreiköpfigen Dämons, wie er über Funk um Starterlaubnis fragte, aus seinem Kopf.

„Neeeeein!", entgegnete Buffy und rollte mit den Augen. „Wir holen eine Freundin ab."

„Kann sie uns helfen?"

„Wenn Sie mit helfen tolle Zimtplätzchen meinen, dann ja!"

„Aber was machen wir denn dann hier? Wir können ..." Er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen nicht sofort in das Lenkrad zu beißen. „Wir können doch nicht spazieren fahren, während dieses Monster da draußen unterwegs ist."

Ein seltsames Klingeln kam auf einmal aus Buffys Richtung und sie begann hastig an ihren Klamotten herumzuklopfen.

„Wo habe ich ... ach!"

Sie kramte ein vibrierendes Handy aus ihrer Hosentasche und starrte es einen Moment lang an. Das piepsende Klingeln, der Titelsong von Rambo wie Michael amüsiert feststellte, wurde mit jedem Ton lauter.

„Wollen Sie nicht rangehen?"

„Ja schon, aber ... ach ja, der Grüne!" Sie drückte auf das grüne Symbol und hielt sich das Gerät ans Ohr. „Hallo" Sie lauschte einige Sekunden. „Oh, Dawn! Was? Jetzt?... Nein! ... Doch! Wie soll ich das denn wissen? Es ist doch deine Zukunft!"

Sie riss die Augen auf.

„Nein, Dawn! Natürlich war das nicht so gemeint. Natürlich ist mir deine Zukunft wichtig, aber ... Nagut, wir können heute Abend darüber reden. ... Ah, du hast mit ihm gesprochen? Das ist gut! ... Nein Dawn, Giles meinte Tisiphone ... Ja, ich weiß, dass er Tififone gesagt hat... Ach und hat Willow dich noch erreicht? Sie braucht noch ein paar ... ähm ... Zutaten."

Sie warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf ihren Fahrer, der verwirrt versuchte, diesem Gespräch einen Sinn abzugewinnen.

„... Wir holen sie gerade vom Flughafen ab ..." Buffy begann leise zu lachen. „... Nagut, sag Andrew, er soll die Einkaufsliste bis heute Abend fertig haben. ... Ich dich auch."

Sie legte auf.

„Und?", begann Michael schnippisch. „Noch ein paar wichtige Sachen geklärt, bevor die Welt untergeht? Einkauflisten und so?"

„Das ist ja wohl eindeutig meine Angelegenheit, mit wem und worüber ich rede ... Sie haben übrigens gerade die Abfahrt verpasst." Laut fluchend trat Michal auf die Bremse und fuhr rechts an den Straßenrand. Entschlossen machte er den Motor aus und drehte sich in seinem Sitz zu seiner Beifahrerin.

„Ich will wissen..."

Er zögerte, ja was genau wollte er eigentlich wissen? Warum sich Buffy um Einkaufslisten sorgte, wenn doch gerade sein gesamtes Weltbild auf dem Kopf stand und durchgeschüttelt wurde wie ein gewaschene Hose in der noch Kleingeld steckte? Warum drei Statuen und ein Stein plötzlich eine mutierte Fledermaus erweckten und die griechische Mythologie von heute auf morgen unter ganz neuen Gesichtspunkten betrachtet werden musste? Warum er mittendrin steckte und nicht mehr zurück konnte, selbst wenn er wollte?

„Wer sind Sie? Was sind Sie?"

„Als ich das letzte Mal diese Frage gestellt bekommen habe, war meine Antwort „Steinbock an der Grenze zum Wassermann". Aber ich vermute, dass war nicht ihre Frage, oder?"

Er antwortete nicht.

„Also gut." Buffy drehte sich ebenfalls auf dem Sitz um, und sah ihn an. „Es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass Sie da hineingezogen wurden. Aber ich kann es nun nicht mehr ändern. Am besten wäre es, sie werfen mich am Flughafen raus, fahren nach Hause, genehmigen sich eine Flasche Rotwein und vergessen alles was Sie gesehen haben."

„Als ob!", platzte er heraus.

„Nun gut, das hätte ich auch nicht gedacht." Sie rückte näher an ihn heran und sprach nachdenklich weiter. „Glauben Sie an Schicksal?"

Er dachte einen Moment lang über diese seltsame Frage nach und antwortete nach einigem Zögern.

„Ja ... seit gestern ja."

„Dieses Leben ist mein Schicksal."

„Was denn für ein Leben? Das Jagen von Dämonen? Ich verstehe das nicht? Wenn das Ihr Leben ist, warum weiß man nichts davon? Warum kennt Sie niemand? Warum ... warum gibt es Dämonen und die Menschheit glaubt, die Benzinpreise sind ihr größtes Problem?" Buffy seufzte traurig.

„In meiner Laufbahn als Jägerin habe ich immer wieder festgestellt, dass Menschen blind für solche Dinge sind. Ihre Taktik lautet Verdrängung und „drumherumreden". Und es funktioniert." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie oft habe ich schon die Ausrede „Gasexplosion und Wahnvorstellungen" in einem Atemzug gehört."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen.", sagte Michael und dachte dabei an Sydneys Worte, sie würde die Motelangelegenheit als LSD-Trip verbuchen. „Äh ... eine Jägerin?"

Sie lächelte ihm entgegen. „Jap, klingt ziemlich dämlich, ich weiß. Ich hätte mir auch was spektakuläreres gewünscht. Wie Supergirl oder ... keine Ahnung ... Madonna. Aber die waren wohl schon alle vergeben."

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihr Handydisplay und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Okay, Michael. Das ist alles ziemlich kompliziert und ich werde ihnen jetzt eine Frage stellen. Ähnlich wie Matrix. Die Sache mit der roten und der blauen Pille."

„Sie haben ein Faible für Filme, sehe ich das richtig?"

„Ich hatte in letzter Zeit wenig zu tun.", sie lächelte kurz und sah ihn schließlich wieder mit ernster Miene an. „Sie haben jetzt die Wahl. Wenn Sie sich auf mich ... auf meine Welt einlassen, dann war's das. Dann wissen Sie Bescheid über Dinge, die Sie vermutlich nie für möglich gehalten hätten. Und wir reden hier nicht über Lapalien. Wir reden über Tod und Apokalypsen."

„Apokalypsen?"

„Ja, eben diese!"

„Kann es ja noch nicht so oft gegeben haben. Die Welt ist ja schließlich noch ... un-apokalyptisch."

„Das liegt daran, dass wir immer noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden haben. Ich löse doch so gerne alle meine Probleme mit Gewalt.", sagte sie lässig.

„Das weiß der Sanitäter bestimmt sehr zu schätzen.", entgegnete Michael darauf und lächelte seiner mysteriösen Beifahrerin entgegen. „Frieden?"

Er hielt ihr die ausgestreckte Hand hin, die sie ergriff. „So ... und nun?" „Jetzt holen wir die mächtigste Hexe der Welt vom Flughafen ab." ‚Ich werde nicht fragen ... ich werde nicht fragen... ich werde nicht ...!'

„Was auch immer."

Mit quietschenden Reifen reihte er sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Fahrbahn wieder ein und konzentrierte sich diesmal darauf, die richtige Ausfahrt zu nehmen.

OOOOOO

„Sie wird doch nicht vergessen haben, dass wir schon heute kommen, oder?", raunte Kennedy ihrer Freundin zu und zog die Reisetasche näher an ihre Beine, damit vorbeilaufende Passanten nicht immer wieder fluchend darüberfielen.

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht!", bestätigte Willow mit einem unsicheren Blick auf die übergroße, unansehnliche Zeigeruhr neben der Anzeigetafel für ankommende Flieger. „Sie kommt bestimmt gleich. Ihr ist vielleicht was dazwischengekommen."

„Wir sitzen seit einer dreiviertel Stunde hier rum, Willow. Die einzige Ausrede die ich hier akzeptiere wäre der Weltuntergang!"

„Oh Kennedy, bitte reg dich nicht auf.", versuchte sie ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. Was nicht leicht war angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie gerade über sechs Stunden in einem Flugzeug verbracht hatte. Getrennt voneinander, weil sie sich kurzfristig für einen früheren Flug entschieden hatten. Und die einzigen freien Plätze lagen, wie sollte es anders sein, jeweils am anderen Ende des Fliegers.

„Sie hat bestimmt allen Grund dazu, sich zu verspäten.", verteidigte Willow ihre beste Freundin und ihr Gesicht hellte sich merklich auf, als Buffy durch die Tür in das große Terminal gelaufen kam ... mit einem Mann im Schlepptau.

„Buffy! Buffy! Wir sind hier!" Die zwei Mädchen sammelten ihre Taschen zusammen und liefen der euphorisch winkenden Buffy entgegen.

„Willow!"Sie fielen einander in die Arme.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin. Mir kam was dazwischen." „Wohl eher jemand.", grinste Willow breit und sah dem Mann entgegen, der halb hinter Buffy stand und so aussah als würde er sich dort verstecken wollen.

„Hi!", sagte er und hob die Hand zum Gruß.

„Ähm hi, ich bin Willow!", entgegnete die junge Hexe mit einem zögerlichen Lächeln, während Buffy und Kennedy sich begrüßten.

„Gaultier, Michael Gaultier!" Der Mann warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf die Jägerin.

„Oh ... ich weiß, wer Sie sind.", begann Willow enthusiastisch und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich meine ... ich meine ... Buffy! Wow! Ist das Shirt neu?"

Die Jägerin sah ihre beste Freundin und ihr T-Shirt einen Moment lang verdutzt an.

„Nein, das hast du mir letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten ..." Buffy wurde mit einem Mal der verstörte Blick Michaels bewusst und sie begann beruhigend ihrer Freundin zuzulächeln. „Schon gut, Will. Er hat sich für die blaue Pille entschieden."

„Wir sollten Clubbeiträge verlangen!", nuschelte Kennedy und warf sich den Rucksack schwungvoll auf den Rücken. Einige Schritte vor Michael liefen inzwischen Buffy und Willow, ihre Köpfe tuschelnd beieinander.

„Worüber reden die beiden?", fragte Michael die junge Brünette neben sich.

„Vermutlich über Sie?", antwortete Kennedy locker.

„Ist das gut?"

Als Antwort erhielt er nichts außer einem schiefen Grinsen.

'Kann ich bitte den Dämon als Begleitung haben? Der ist wenigstens berechenbar.'

OOOOOO

„Links!" Michael bog nach links ab.

„Rechts! ... Ah nein, halt, noch nicht! Die Nächste erst!"

Kennedy, die auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, hatte die Stirn tief in Falten gelegt und versuchte sich offenbar zu erinnern, wo sie lang fahren mussten. Und ja, Michael hatte darauf hingewiesen, dass er genau wußte wo Buffy wohnte.

„Das ist es!", begann Kennedy freudig und tatsächlich: Auf dem Hügel vor ihnen stand das Haus. Die Abendsonne stand tief im Westen und ein langer Schatten lag neben dem Haus.

In eben diesem Schatten war eine Decke gemütlich auf dem Rasen ausgebreitet. Drei Mädchen lagen darauf und blätterten in Zeitschriften. Sie blickten langsam auf, um zu sehen, wer die Auffahrt hinaufkam. Zwei weitere Mädchen, die Zwillinge wir Michael erkannte, schienen dabei zu sein, Tai Chi Übungen zu machen. Doch auch sie hörten auf als der fremde Wagen näher kam.

„Home, sweet Home!", hörte Michael die Rothaarige auf dem Rücksitz seufzen.

„Ja Baby, ich weiß!", lachte Kennedy und kaum hatte das Auto angehalten, riss sie die Tür auf und stürmte auf die Mädchen zu, die sich inzwischen von der Decke erhoben hatten.

„Rona, Vi!", rief sie ihnen entgegen und sie liefen aufeinander zu, als hätte sie sich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Währenddessen stiegen auch Buffy und Willow aus. Letztere lief ebenfalls auf die Mädchenschar zu und Buffy und Michael begannen die Taschen aus dem Wagen zu nehmen und ins Haus zu tragen.

„Hexen, ja?", sagte Michael wie beiläufig und trat hinter Buffy in das Haus ein, welches er vor einem Tag erst überstürzt verlassen hatte.

„Oh nein, nicht beide."

Buffy lachte leise.

„Kennedy kann zwar auch manchmal ziemlich ... seltsam sein, aber sie ist definitiv keine Hexe."

„Seltsam? Willow macht mir nicht den Anschein seltsam zu sein. Ich habe eher das Gefühl, sie ist sehr ... verschlossen."

Die Treppen hinauf und in das zweite Zimmer auf der linken Seite. Er stellte die zwei Reisetaschen neben die Tür und sah sich um. An die Türen im Flur waren bunte Namensschildchen angebracht. Lustige, farbenfrohe Blumensmileys, daneben die Namen Rona, Vi, Noé und Chloe. Eine Tür weiter Buffy und Dawn. Wieder eine Tür weiter Willow und Kennedy.

An den Wänden hingen Unmengen Fotos in den verschiedensten Formen und Größen. Lachende Gesichter und Abschlussballschnappschüsse. Alles wirkte wie eine große, glückliche Patchwork Familie die zum großen Teil aus jungen Mädchen bestand.

„Wer sind die Mädchen? Wissen sie alle Bescheid... über ... alles?"

Buffy nickte langsam und sah sich um.

„Die meisten sind Jägerinnen, wie ich. Willow ist eine sehr gute Freundin."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern „Wir haben viel durchgemacht in den letzten Jahren." „Sunnydale? Ich habe gehört, es ist in die Luft gegangen."

„Woher wissen Sie...?"

„Oh, ich wußte nichts. Ich habe geraten."

Er bemerkte ihr leicht verwirrtes Gesicht und fügte geheimnisvoll hinzu.

„Ich habe meine Quellen."

Perplex blieb Buffy am oberen Ende der Treppe und folgte dem Polizisten erst nach einigen Sekunden nach unten.

OOOOOO

Kennedy hatte sie einmal gefragt, was für ein Gefühl es ist, eine Hexe zu sein. Bis heute hatte Willow keine Antwort darauf.

Zumindest keine, die man mit Worten hätte ausdrücken können.

Vermutlich gab es einfach keine Worte dafür. In keiner Sprache. Magie war einzig und allein vergleichbar mit mächtigen Gefühlen, die dich überwältigen und auffressen. Sie nagen sich durch deine Haut und deine Seele. Bis alles aufgefressen ist, was eine Person ausmacht. Kennedy hatte nicht verstanden, was ihre Freundin ihr damit sagen wollte, hatte auf eine Fernsehsendung über Piranhas hingewiesen und hatte dieses Thema nie wieder angesprochen.

Kennedy hatte wohl einfach akzeptiert, dass es Dinge für Willow gab, die sie nicht mit ihr teilen konnte.

Die Willow mit Niemandem teilen konnte.

Während ihrer Zeit in England, zusammen mit Giles und dem Hexenzirkel, hatte Willow einiges über sich erfahren, wovon sie vorher geglaubt hatte, dass sie es schon lange wußte. Doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Sie hatte nichts gewußt.

„Die Erde ist mir fremd und doch mehr mein Gefährte, als jeder Mensch auf dieser Welt es je sein könnte.", hatte sie einmal zu Giles gesagt. Er hatte huldvoll genickt, so als würde er verstehen was sie meinte. Doch niemand konnte das. Die Magie die in ihr ruhte, war etwas viel größeres als lateinische Worte, stinkende Pulverchen und jugendlicher Übermut. Mehr noch als alle Apokalypsen, die Willow durch ihren Hass bringen konnte. Mehr noch als alle Jägerinnen, die sie erwecken konnte.

Kennedy war der Meinung, sie sei eine Göttin. Normalerweise sagte sie das nur mehr aus Spass ohne zu wissen, wie sehr Willow dieses Wort nahe ging. Denn manchmal fühlte sich Willow überhaupt nicht wie eine Göttin. Eher wie der Teufel, oder etwas noch viel Schlimmeres.

Wenn sie wollte, konnte sie die Menschheit auslöschen. Mit nur einem Gedanken oder einer Handbewegung. Und niemand schien zu verstehen, dass dies im Grunde nicht die eigentliche Macht war, die sie in sich trug. Es war Wissen. Wissen um so viele Dinge, die sie mit niemandem teilen konnte. Sie war keine Göttin. Sie war eine Heuchlerin.

„Kaffee?"

Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum und sah zu, wie die gefüllte Tasse nach einem eleganten Bogen über das Verandageländer im Gras landete.

„Sie mögen wohl keinen Kaffee, was? Naja, ich auch nicht."

Der Polizist lächelte entwaffnend und lief die Stufen hinunter, um die Tasse aufzuheben.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken. Ich musste einfach nur mal raus. Mir über ein paar Dinge klar werden." Er warf einen Blick in das Innere des Hauses.

„Buffy und ... ähm ... Kennedy streiten gerade darüber, wer die letzten Tacos bekommt. Da habe ich mich aus dem Staub gemacht. Zu viele spitze Gegenstände in der Küche. Und wenn Sie mich fragen, sollte die Tacos ohnehin niemand mehr essen. Ich glaube, die haben schon eigene Fluchtpläne."

„Urgh!", entfuhr es Willow und sie stellte fest, dass er ihr schon ein wenig leid tat, wie er da ziemlich verloren vor ihr stand und nicht so recht wusste, was er hier zu suchen hatte.

Er hielt ihr schließlich die Tasse unter die Nase.

„Vielleicht einen neuen Kaffee?"

Willow schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Danke. Meine innere Uhr tickt noch immer europäisch. Ich gehe wohl gleich ins Bett."

Beinahe enttäuscht ließ er die Tasse wieder sinken und sah überall hin, nur um sie nicht anzusehen.

„Ähm, OK. Vielleicht sollte ich sowieso verschwinden. Ich..."

„Gehen Sie eine Runde mit mir spazieren, Mr. Gaultier?"

Überrascht verstummte er.

„Sicher. Warum nicht? Und bitte: mein Name ist Michael."

Er stellte die Tassen auf dem Geländer ab und folgte der Rothaarigen in Richtung des Steges am See. Die Wasseroberfläche gitzerte ihnen entgegen und langsam schritten sie über die Holzlatten bis zum Ende des Steges.

„So. Sie wissen also Bescheid?", begann Willow vorsichtig.

„Wenn Sie mit Bescheid meine unverhoffte Bekanntschaft mit dem Dämon meinen, dann lautet die Antwort wohl ja."

„Na das ist doch schon mal was.", antwortete Willow aufmunternd. „Und ehe Sie sich versehen, haben Sie die Apokalypse überstanden."

„Apokalypse, huh? Dieses Wort fällt oft in ihren Gesprächen? Richtig?"

„Jap. So wie Monster oder Wundsalbe. Oder Pizza." Sie grinste breit und er stellte fest, dass sie ein sehr hübsches Lächeln hatte. Ein unschuldiges Lächeln. Das Lächeln einer Hexe. Er spürte, wie jegliches Blut aus seinen Wangen verschwand und machte nervös einen Schritt nach hinten.

„Ich kenn dich!", sagte die Rothaarige, doch es war eine fremde Stimme die sprach und sie hatte auch keine roten Haare mehr. Sie waren schwarz wie alles an ihr und um sie herum.

Die Sonne verschwand. Der See verschwand. Das Haus verschwand. Alles verschwand um die beiden herum und Michael war wie erstarrt. Willow Rosenberg stand vor ihm und ihre Augen waren große schwarze Löcher, die ihm sein Leben aussaugten und im nächsten Moment waren es warme Sonnen, die ihn liebkosten und er spürte Energien durch seinen Körper fluten wie Elektrizität.

Er fühlte sich euphorisch und traurig und stark und schwach und überwältigt von all den Emotionen. Weißes Licht blendete ihn und er musste die Augen zusammenkneifen. Doch nicht bevor er Willow wieder vor sich erkannte, diesmal mit schlohblonden Haaren und einer strahlenden, unglaublich schönen Aura. Er hob seine Hand und wollte nach ihr greifen doch eine unsichtbare Wand hielt ihn davon ab. Willow öffnete ihren Mund und ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei fegte ihn von den Füßen.

Er verstand nicht genau was sie sagte und das nächste was er spürte war Nässe. Er wollte den Mund aufmachen um Hilfe zu rufen, doch Wasser strömte über seine trockene Zunge in seinen Rachen. Er würde ersticken. Panisch begann er mit Armen und Beinen zu strampeln. Zumindest hoffte er, dass er das tat. Denn seine Gliedmassen fühlten sich an wie Sandsäcke. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung brach er nur wenige Sekunden später durch die Wasseroberfläche und atmete frische Luft in seine schmerzende Lunge. Aufgeregt sah er sich um und fand sich einige Meter entfernt vom Steg im Wasser wieder.

„Willow!", rief er angsterfüllt. Doch die Rothaarige stand nicht mehr auf dem Steg. Stattdessen sah er sie auf der anderen Seite des Steges ebenfalls ihren Kopf aus dem Wasser strecken und sie begann hefig zu husten. Mit letzter Kraft schwommen beide zurück ans Ufer, da dem Steg eine Leiter fehlte. Keuchend ließen sie sich am Ufer in das schlammige Gras fallen und sahen einander an.

„Willow!" Laute Rufe kamen aus Richtung des Hauses, doch Michael und Willow sahen einander nur an.

„Wow.", japste Michael und schwankte stark zwischen einer handfest Panik oder einem Lachflash.

„Was war das? Die Aufnahmeprüfung?"

Die nassen Haare klebten in Willows Gesicht und sie strich sie beiseite.

„So in der Art!", bestätigte sie leise und drehte sich auf den Bauch um sich aufzurappeln.

„Und?"

„Willkommen in unserem Club!"

**Kapitel 10**

Das Wasser formte eine große Pfütze um Michaels Füße und breitete sich Tropfen für Tropfen aus. Nass wie er war, wollte er nicht das Haus betreten und lehnte daher zitternd am Verandapfosten.

Buffys jüngere Schwester leistete ihm dabei Gesellschaft, wobei Michael genau spürte, dass das Mädchen ihn nur ablenken sollte, damit Buffy und Willow reden konnten. Ein junger Mann mit Augenklappe war auf der Suche nach Wechselkleidung vor fast fünf Minuten im Haus verschwunden.

'Was macht der solange? Muss er die Klamotten erst nähen?'

"Erst gab's ein zisch und dann ein wrusch und dann ein bawumm ..."

Ausladend gestikulierend erklärte Dawn, was sie aus dem Fenster des oberen Stockwerkes gesehen hatte. "Sah ziemlich cool aus. Und dann ein Klatsch als ihr zwei wie Flummis vom Steg gehüpft und ins Wasser gefallen seid."

"Danke! Das war ... sehr anschaulich!" Michael zog eine verwirrte Grimasse. "Das erklärt mir trotzdem noch nicht, was genau das unten passiert ist."

"Ich habe keine Ahnung.", sagte das Mädchen, sah dabei allerdings so aus, als wüsste sie zumindest mehr als er. "Noch 'nen Keks?"

Sie hielt ihm lächelnd einen Teller mit Oreos unter die Nase und als er keine Anstalten machte, nahm sie sich selber einen und begann konzentriert die beiden Kekshälften auseinander zu nehmen und die weiße Füllung abzulecken.

"Sehr ... inspirierend!"

"Das ist eine Kunst!", antwortete Dawn mit vollem Mund. Michael nickte abwesend und starrte unverwandt auf die geschlossene Tür zum Wohnzimmer.

"So ... was machen die zwei so lange ?"

OOOOOO

Ungeduldig lief die älteste Jägerin im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Sie blieb vor der Couch stehen, wo Willow bereits in trockener Kleidung in eine Decke eingewickelt saß und Kennedy ihr wärmend über den Rücken streichelte. Einen Moment lang blieb sie stehen und lief dann die paar Meter zum anderen Ende des Raumes.

"Du willst mir damit also sagen, du hast ihn "abgecheckt", ja!"

"Naja.", begann die Hexe zögernd. "Abchecken würde ich das nicht nennen." Sie warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Kennedy, die aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte. "Ich halte mich da raus. Magie ist euer Ding."

"Ich wollte nur wissen, ob er gute Absichten hat. Und ... und ob er etwas von seinen Vorfahren geerbt bekommen hat."

"Von seinen Vorfahren? Du meinst ob er ein ... Hexer ist?"

Willow sah ihre beste Freundin gequält an. "Uhm ... ja!"

"Aber wie? Ich meine, siehst du nach ob sein Magieakku voll ist? Und warum gab es so eine Explosion."

"Es gab eine Explosion?"

"Du weißt was ich meine."

Die Rothaarige ließ die Schultern hängen und begann leise zu erklären: "Menschen, die Zugang zur Magie haben, haben eine andere Lebensaura. Wie eine Glühbirne, die immer brennt. Wenn man die berührt, ist sie heiß. Und strahlt Wärme und Licht aus. Normale Menschen haben das nicht."

"So, ich bin also keine helle Leuchte. Das habe ich schon immer gewusst.", unterbrach Buffy mit einem Augenrollen.

"Das ist so nicht ganz richtig. Auch wenn du selber keinen Zugang zur Magie hast, bist du doch sehr empfänglich dafür. Ihr beide!" Sie berührte leicht Kennedys Finger, die auf ihrer Schulter lagen.

"Weil wir Jägerinnen sind.", sagte die Dunkelhaarige.

"Ja."

"Was hat das jetzt aber mit dem Polizisten zu tun?"

"Ich wollte wissen, in wie fern er empfänglich ist. Ob er wie eine Glühbirne leuchtet, wenn man es so nennen kann. Es geht einfach nur darum die Barrieren der Magie zu lockern und zu sehen was passiert. Ob die Person darauf reagiert. Und ... hui ... er HAT reagiert. Was ich bei ihm gespürt habe, geht bei weitem über meine Vorstellungen hinaus. Ich habe ihn wirklich nur ganz leicht angepiekst und dann ging es krawumm und ich habe mich im Wasser wiedergefunden."

"Und hast du eine Erklärung für das ... krawumm?"

"In ihm schlummert unheimlich viel Potential. Es liegt vermutlich in seiner Familie. Wie ich schon vermutet hatte. Insbesondere wenn man bedenkt, was er für Vorfahren hatte."

"Magie ist also erblich, ja? Das freut mich ja für deine Kinder."

"Nicht unbedingt. In meiner Familie bin ich die Einzige. Zumindest soweit wie ich es nachvollziehen kann. Aber in Europa ist das Phänomen bekannt, dass sich Magie durch mehrere Generationen zieht. Und bei Michael geht die Magie offensichtlich sehr weit zurück."

Buffy setzte sich auf den Kaffeetisch ihrer Freundin gegenüber und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf ihre Knie.

"Soll das heißen, Michael ist ... mächtig?", fragte sie skeptisch.

"Wenn er wüsste, was er mit der Magie anfangen soll, dann könnte man das so sagen. Aber er hat ja keine Ahnung von seinem Potential. Es ist überhaupt nicht ausgereift und vermutlich sehr unbalanciert wenn er versucht, sie zu nutzen." Willow ließ den Kopf hängen. "Und wir wissen ja, was dabei rauskommen kann."

OOOOOO

"Sexy!", war Buffys erste Bemerkung als sie zusammen mit Willow und Kennedy die Küche betrat.

Und Michael fühlte sich plötzlich unheimlich nackt.

Xander war nach fast 10 Minuten endlich mit trockenen Klamotten wieder rausgekommen und hatte dem Polizisten mit entschuldigender Miene eine Baggypant und ein grünes T-Shirt mit einem tanzenden Snoopy auf der Brust vor die Nase gehalten.

Die Baggypant - damit konnte Michael leben. Aber Snoopy?

Er hatte sich geweigert und musste nun die Konsequenzen tragen.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie auf Winnieh The Pooh stehen.", bemerkte Buffy grinsend und deutete auf die Decke, die sich Michael um die Schultern gewickelt hatte.

"Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen einem tanzenden Snoopy auf der Brust und einem Bär der Honig schleckt auf der Schulter. Ich wusste, ich habe die falsche Wahl getroffen."

"Die Decke gehörte einer Freundin von uns. Sie ist vor einem halben Jahr gestorben.", sagte Dawn traurig und schaffte es, dass Michael nicht nur fror, sondern sich mit einem Mal auch hundeelend fühlte.

"Das ... das tut mir leid. Die Decke ... ist sehr ... warm!", beendet er äußerst lahm und blickte entschuldigend in die Runde.

"Schon gut.", beruhigte ihn Dawn mit einem Klaps auf den Rücken. Es folgte ein unangenehmes Schweigen bis sich Buffy endlich räusperte und ihre Schwester ansah.

"Ist die Einkaufsliste fertig?" Dawn nickte. "Gut. Ich möchte, dass du dir Andrew schnappst ..." Das angesprochene Mädchen rollte theatralisch mit den Augen. "... und ich will keinen Widerspruch hören. Xander wird euch fahren."

"Oh, ok! Gut!", sagte Dawn freudig doch ihre Freude verpuffte so schnell wie sie gekommen war, als Buffy sich zu Xander umdrehte und sagte: "Und wag es ja nicht Dawn ans Steuer zu lassen!"

"Du bist so unfair.", fluchte Dawn und rannte an Buffy vorbei in den Flur. Xander folgte ihr mit einem gemurmelten "Das wird eine lustige Fahrt!". Zurück blieben Michael und die drei Frauen.

"Und?", fragte Michael fragte unerschütterlich. "Noch weitere Welterschütterungsdramen für mich geplant?"

OOOOOO

"Wollen Sie mir damit sagen, dass dieses ... kawumm ... meine Schuld ist?"

Buffy und Willow saßen ihm auf der Veranda gegenüber, die Hände nervös zwischen die Knie geklemmt. Michael hatte in letzter Zeit sehr viel gehört und gesehen und das Meiste war für ihn ohnehin ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Aber das!

"Schuld ist so ein hartes Wort.", druckste Willow herum. "Es ist ja nicht so, als ob Sie es kontrollieren könnten."

"Meine Mutter hat mir gestern ein paar seltsame Dinge erzählt.", begann Michael, stand von der Bank auf zog sich die Decke wieder enger um die Schulter. Winnieh The Pooh war vergessen. "Etwas von mächtigem Blut und dass ich was besonderes sei. Aber erzählt das nicht jede Mutter ihrem Kind?"

Nachdenklich blickte er in Richtung der untergegangenen Sonne. Wie um Himmels Willen konnte er ein Hexer sein? Dieses Wort war ja noch nicht noch mal in seinem regulären Sprachgebrauch. Und was Willow ihm erzählte, hatte ihn mehr als nur erschüttert. Sie glaubte, was sie da erzählte! Und was noch viel schrecklicher schien, war die Tatsache, dass er ihr ebenfalls glaubte. Jedes Wort hatte einen Sinn gemacht. Worte wie Zaubersprüche und Kontrolle. Kontrolle über seine eigene Macht.

Er lachte hysterisch in sich hinein. Buffy und Willow waren sehr geduldig mit ihm gewesen, hatten ihm erzählt wie Willow zur Magie gefunden hatte und ... er schluckte seinen trockenen, kratzenden Kloss im Hals hinunter ... wie sie mit ihrer Magie beinahe die Welt zerstört hatte. Die Beiden hatten ihm bestimmt eine Kurzfassung erzählt, so wie sie sich angesehen hatten. Doch als Michael begann Fragen zu stellen, blockten sie ab.

"Wir haben viel Zeit, Michael. Sie können das nicht alles in einer halben Stunde erfahren.", hatte Willow ihm beruhigend zugesprochen. Michael hatte den Kopf geschüttelt.

"Das reicht mir nicht!" Doch was genau wollte er denn? Er wusste es selber nicht.

"Ich hätte doch die rote Pille nehmen sollen.", seufzte er leise.

Als er sich wieder umdrehte waren Buffy und Willow bereits verschwunden und von drinnen hörte er ihre leisen Stimmen. Kurz darauf ging die Vordertür auf und Dawns euphorische Stimme hallte durch das Haus.

"Siehst du Buffy, nicht einen Kratzer am Auto."

"Du hast ja auch nur auf dem Beifahrersitz gesessen.", antwortete Andrew und erhielt dafür ein beleidigtes "Halt die Klappe, Andrew!" von dem Teenager. Michael fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken wieder in dieses Haus treten zu müssen. Als würde er damit die Katastrophen heraufbeschwören, die unbestreitbar kommen würden.

"Wollen Sie es sich ansehen?", Dawns steckte einige Sekunden später ihren Kopf durch die Tür. "Willow will versuchen mithilfe von Magie den Dämon zu finden."

'Den Dämon!'

Den hatte er doch glatt vergessen.

'Soweit ist es schon gekommen, ja? Über meine eigenen Probleme vergesse ich, dass ich heute einen fliegenden Fledermausdämon gesehen habe. Michael! Reiß dich zusammen!'

"Kann ich dazu etwas Popcorn haben?", sagte er und das Mädchen lächelte ihn an. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf den See und beschloss, sein T-Shirt hatte lang genug auf dem Holzgeländer getrocknet. Er nahm die Decke von seiner Schulter und zog sich das Shirt über den Kopf. Wenigstens seine Würde gedachte er zu behalten.

Mit diesem Gedanken betrat er das Haus.

Xander und Andrew sowie einige Mädchen drängelten sich an Michael vorbei zur Tür hinaus und der Polizist sah ihnen hinterher.

‚Vielleicht sollte ich es ihnen gleich tun und nicht da reingehen.', dachte er, doch die Neugier ließ ihm keine Ruhe.

Die Rollos im Wohnzimmer waren alle heruntergezogen und das Zimmer lag in einem dämmrigen Zwielicht. Um Platz für eine freie Fläche zu machen, hatten die Mädchen die Möbel beiseite gerückt. Eine beinahe feierliche Stimmung lag in dem Raum, als sich Willow neben einem aus Fäden gelegten Rechteck auf dem Boden niederließ. Auf den Ecken des Gebildes lagen 4 Kristalle.

„Was macht sie da genau?", fragte Michael und beugte sich zu Dawn hinunter.

„Herausfinden, wo überall dämonische Energien in Cleveland zu finden sind.", flüsterte sie zurück.

„Ich könnte ein helfende Hand gebrauchen.", sagte Willow und blickte von ihrem Platz auf dem Fußboden zu dem Polizisten auf. Michael brauchte einige Sekunden, ehe er sich überhaupt angesprochen fühlte.

„Ich?"

Willow nickte aufmunternd. „Normalerweise hilft mir Dawn dabei, aber vielleicht hätten Sie ja Interesse?"

„Ich ... weiß nicht. Ich habe doch gar keine Ahnung was ich zu tun habe." Unwillig trat Michael vor und ließ sich auf der anderen Seite des Rechteckes nieder.

„Wofür ist das?", fragte er und winkte mit der Hand auf die Fläche vor ihm.

„Das ist eine Art Karte von Cleveland. Wir werden die Göttin Thespia anrufen und sie bitten, uns ihre Hilfe zu gewähren."

„Anrufen? Sie steht im Telefonbuch?" Selbst in seinen Ohren klang der Witz unglaublich lahm. Keiner lachte.

„Ok, ich verstehe. Anrufen. Und wie?"

„Das werde ich übernehmen. Sie nehmen einfach dieses Pulver und wenn es soweit ist, werden sie es gleichmäßig über die Fläche verteilen. Machen Sie einfach genau das was ich mache."

Sie kippte ihm etwas Pulver in seine Handfläche und vorsichtig roch er daran.

„Was ist das?"

„Humulus Lupulus."

„Was?"

„Hopfen!", entgegnete Willow und grinste.

„Ich werde nie wieder Bier trinken können, ohne daran zu denken." Kopfschüttelnd fügte sich Michael in sein Schicksal und beobachte Willow, wie sie ihre Augen schloss und tief Luft holte. Er setzte sich ebenfalls aufrecht hin.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, hob die Hand zu Mund und pustete gemächlich das Pulver über das Rechteck. Unsicher sah Michael sie an und die junge Frau nickte kaum merklich. Und so vermischten sich die zwei Pulver, die träge wie Schnee zu Boden fielen.

Feiner Staub setzte sich ab und bildete über sich kleine Nebelfelder. Und in diesen Nebelfeldern begann es mit einem Male zu glitzern und zu blinken. Helle Punkte in allen erdenklichen Farbschattierungen funkelten in dem Rechteck und überwältigt riss Michael die Augen auf.

„Wow! Das ist ... unglaublich.", hauchte er leise und bemerkte nun auch, dass sich einige Punkte sogar bewegten. Die Anzahl der Punkte war erschreckend. Unzählig, wie die Sterne am Himmel. Mehr oder weniger genau in der Mitte des Rechteckes verdichtete sich die Anzahl merklich.

„Was ist das?", fragte Michael und zeigte auf die Stelle.

„Der Höllenschlund. Aber da brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Der ist geschlossen und wir gedenken nicht, ihn sobald öffnen zu lassen." Willow beugte sich nun näher über das Resultat und auch Buffy trat näher.

„Hmm, wo genau auf dieser Karte sind wir?", fragte die Jägerin. Willow zeigte auf die Ecke nahe Michaels rechtem Knie.

„Hier in etwa. Da ist der Hafen. Und da ist die Höhle, die wir neulich bei der Patrouille entdeckten.", sagte Willow zu Buffy.

„Ihr geht auf Patrouillen?" Die zwei Frauen ignorierten ihn.

„Da können wir eine ganze Weile suchen.", seufzte Willow entmutigt und betrachtete die Punktesammlung. Wahrscheinlich hoffte sie, einer der vielen Punkte würde ihr entgegenwinken und sagen: „Huhu, fangt mich doch!"

„Giles ist auf dem Weg hierher. Ich habe gerade mit ihm telefoniert. Vielleicht bringen uns ja die Statuen weiter."

„Welche Statuen?"

Fragend sah Willow zwischen Buffy und Michael hin und her.

„Die Statuen, die den Dämon sozusagen geweckt haben." Wobei Buffy den Polizisten äußerst verdächtig fixierte.

„Ach übrigens, Ethan Rayne ist tot.", fügte Buffy stürmisch hinzu.

„Ethan ist tot? Oh, wie schade, ich konnte ihm nicht einmal für die Halloween Farce danken.", schmollte Willow. „Aber wie passt Rayne da auf einmal rein?"

„Michael. Ihr Part!", forderte Buffy ihn auf.

„Also gut. Wir haben die drei Statuen sowie einen Stein mit Inschriften heute morgen bei einer Leiche entdeckt.", erklärte Michael und Willow hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. „Um die Inschriften zu deuten, habe ich mich an Mr. Giles wenden wollen und..."

Er räusperte sich und wurde sich auf einmal seiner eingeschlafenen Füße bewusst. Noch immer sitzend streckte er seine Beine zur Seite.

„Naja, was genau ist wohl passiert? So wie ich es verstanden habe, führte die Zusammenführung der Statuen sowie des Steines sozusagen zu einer Initiierung des Erweckungsprozesses. Oder so ähnlich ..." Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schulter. „Was weiß ich denn schon? Fragen Sie ihre Jägerin." Er deutete auf Buffy. „Sie hat das Ding doch provoziert, in dem sie mit einer großen glänzenden Axt drauf losgegangen ist wie Mohammed Ali auf den Ringrichter."

„Ich ...", begann die blonde Jägerin wütend und blickte schließlich etwas ratlos. „Wer ist Mummatali?"

„Sie wissen nicht, wer Mohammed Ali ist? Das ist doch... aber Filme aus dem petto zitieren können."

„Ich habe doch gesagt, ich hatte in den letzten Wochen viel Zeit!"

- „Äh, Leute."

„Zum Filme schauen. Was für ein effektiver Zeitvertreib!"

- „Leeeeute!" „Es geht Sie wohl überhaupt nichts an, wie ich meine Zeit verbringe. Sie haben doch überhaupt keinen blassen Schimmer von meinem Leben!"

Erhitzten Gemütes waren Buffy und Michael inzwischen aufgestanden und starrten sich über die Cleveland Karte hinweg wütend an. Was sie dabei wohl eher verdrängten, waren Willows Augen, die im Moment immer größer wurden und unverwandt auf einen Punkt auf dem Teppich vor ihr gerichtet war.

„Wie wollen Sie denn die Welt retten? Mit der FERNBEDIENUNG?"

An dieser Stelle sollte angemerkt werden, dass Michael im Grunde keinen Todeswunsch hatte. Doch Buffy war kurz davor ihm einen Kinnhaken zu geben und als dann ein ziemlich lautes „LEUTE!" vor ihren Füßen erklang, drehten sich beide ungehalten zu der Hexe.

„Was?" - „Was?", zeterten Beide gleichzeitig.

„Bringt er sie mit?", fragte Willow mit einem Hauch von Panik, den Blick noch immer auf den Plan gerichtet.

„Mitbringen? Was? Die Fernbedienung?", fragte Buffy.

„Giles. Die Statuen!"

Buffy lehnte sich nun wieder zu Willow runter und versuchte zu erkennen, was die Hexe so aufgeschreckt hatte.

„Ich denke schon, wieso?"

„Siehst du diesen Punkt da?" Willow zeigte auf einen kleinen, dunkelgrün leuchtenden Punkt, der sich bewegte. Und er bewegte sich auf die linke, hintere Ecke zu.

„Entweder hattest du Recht mit Giles Auto, oder wir haben ein Problem!"

„Giles Auto? Du meinst, dass es vom Geist von Ted Bundy besessen ist?", fragte Buffy, die Augenbrauen bis zur Haarlinie nach oben gezogen.

„Kommt der Dämon hierher?" Michael räusperte und senkte seine Stimme um etwa ein halbe Oktave, als die beiden Mädchen ihn merkwürdig ansahen.

„Das..." Er rieb sich den Hals brummelte ein „Frosch im Hals." in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Ja klar.", konterte Buffy und verschränkte ihre Arme in einer herausfordernden Geste vor der Brust.

„Hey, ihr zwei. Können wir uns bitte auf den Dämon konzentrieren, der gerade zu einem Hausbesuch unterwegs ist." Michael und Buffy warfen sich einen letzten bösen Blick zu und waren gerade wieder im Begriff sich hinzusetzen, als lautes Hupen aus einiger Entfernung den Hügel, auf dem das Haus errichtet worden war, hinaufklang.

Sie sahen sich an und stoben gleichzeitig nach oben um an die Haustür zu rennen. Im Flur rief Buffy ihrer Schwester, die das laute Geräusch aus der Küche getrieben hatte, zu: „Meine Waffe! Schnell!"

Buffy war die Erste an der Tür, riss sie auf und lief ein paar Schritte weiter, bis sie an den Stufen stand.

„Dawn!", rief sie ein weiteres Mal ohne sich umzublicken. Michael wurde von einer Handvoll Teenager beiseite geschubst, als das Mädchen mit einer Art Axt nach draußen kam und sie Buffy in die Hand drückte.

„Dawn, geh wieder rein und sag Kennedy Bescheid. Die Mädchen sollen sich bewaffnen. Sofort!"

Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie los und Dawn blinzelte an Willows Schulter vorbei in der Hoffnung, etwas zu sehen, was die augenblickliche Aufregung erklärte. Empört quiekte das Mädchen auf und ließ sich von Willow ins Haus ziehen.

„Dawnie! Recherche. Jetzt!", sagte die Hexe und verschwand im Haus. Und Michael stand alleine auf der Veranda und sah zu, wie ein alter VW Beatle den Schotterweg hinaufgeschlingert kam. Das Klappern seiner rostigen Eingeweide hörte Michael bis hierher und wunderte sich doch sehr, warum dieses Auto noch nicht in seine Einzelteile gefallen war. Die Dunkelheit und die hellen Scheinwerfer verschluckten jegliche Sicht auf die Szene, doch als das Auto plötzlich scharf bremste, purzelte etwas Großes über die Motorhaube hinweg und landete ungeschickt im trockenen Rasen.

Im Strahl der Scheinwerfer begann es sich zu ganzer Größe aufzurichten und mit einem Brüllen, das Michaels Ohren klingeln ließ, beugte es sich nach vorne, mit der offensichtlichen Absicht in die Windschutzscheibe des Autos zu schlagen. Über das blendende Weiß der Strahler hinweg, erkannte Michael nun den Leiter des Institutes, Mr. Giles, den Kopf nach oben strecken. Wäre die Situation nicht so sehr furchteinflössend gewesen, hätte Michael vermutlich über Giles perplexen Gesichtsausdruck gelacht. Aber der Kopf verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war auch wieder hinter dem Armaturenbrett.

„Hey, Eierdämon!", rief Buffy von irgendwo aus der Dunkelheit. Michael hoffte inständig, dass das Wesen nicht ihre Sprache verstand. Doch lag es nun an den beleidigenden Worten oder dem provokanten Tonfall, es hatte die gewünschte Wirkung. Das Wesen drehte sich der Stimme zu und flog nach einigen stolpernden Schritten in die Luft. Mit leisen Sohlen huschte Michael über den Kieselweg zu dem Wagen an die Seite des Beifahrers und behielt dabei aus den Augenwinkel den Dämon im Auge, der sich allmählich aus dem Lichtkegel entfernte und seine Silhouette mit der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit verschmolz. Aus der Entfernung konnte er noch immer Buffys Stimme hören, doch die Worte verloren ihre Bedeutung.

„Mr. Giles!", flüsterte Michael so laut er sich traute und linste in das Innere des Autos. Verwirrt hob Giles den Kopf und schrie erschrocken auf, als Michaels Kopf ganz nah eines seinem Beifahrerfenster auftauchte. Der Schrei ließ auch den Polizisten zusammenzucken und der duckte sich, verlor den Halt an der Tür und plumpste ziemlich ungeschickt nach hinten.

'Ich hoffe, das hat keiner gesehen!', dachte er und schüttelte, wütend über seine eigene Panik, den Kopf. Er krabbelte zurück zur Tür und ein lautes Brüllen des Dämons ließ ihn für kurze Zeit die Luft anhalten. Dann hörte er eine weitere Stimmte.

„Mifter Gaultier? Find Fie daf?" „Ja.", antwortete Michael und öffnete die zerkratzte und zerbeulte Tür.

„Wo ift der Dämon?", fragte Giles, hob nun wieder den Kopf und sah sich um.

„Buffy, hat ihn weggelockt.", erwiderte Michael und half dem älteren Mann sich in der engen Kabine auf den Beifahrersitz zu ziehen. Dann stieg Giles aus und griff ein weiteres Mal in das Gefährt und holte eine Tüte aus dem Fußbereich des Wagens.

„Daf wird nift lange anhalten, befürfte if.", antwortete der Mann ausser Atem. „Er ift hinter den Ftatuen und dem Ftein her."

Michael folgte ihm hastig ins Haus, wo er beinahe von drei bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Mädchen überrannt wurde. Kennedy und die beiden anderen Mädchen, eine Afro-Amerikanerin und ein Mädchen mit rotblonden Locken, die sich unter einer quietschbunten Flatcap kringelten, flitzten an den beiden Männern vorbei und Michael sah ihnen zu, wie sie in der Dunkelheit verschwanden.

„Die Fteine ...", hustete Giles noch immer etwas ausser Puste und hielt Willow den Beutel mit den Statuen und dem Stein hin.

„Die wirft du braufen. If nehme an, fie bilden eine Art Quelle feiner Maft. Du muft einen Weg finden, ihn wieder dahin tfu verbannen."

Verwirrt starrte die Hexe auf die Materialien und schüttelte hektisch mit dem Kopf.

„Aber ... aber ich brauche einen Anhaltspunkt: wie? Ich meine wer hat ihn denn freigelassen? Er kann doch nicht einfach so ... plop ... und da ist er. Für die Erweckung eines Dämons seiner Größe und Macht, muss es ein Ritual ... o-oder zumindest eine rituelle Abfolge gegeben haben. Wer hat ..."

Sie riss mit einem leisen „huh" die Augen auf und starrte Michael an, der hilflos die Arme in einer abwehrenden Geste hob.

„Ich habe überhaupt nichts getan!", stieß er entsetzt hervor. „Ich hatte ja noch nicht mal eine Ahnung, dass das Zeug..." Er zeigte auf den Beutel. „... überhaupt irgendeine Bedeutung hat. Geschweige denn einen Dämon beherbergt."

„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, was man durch Nichtwissen für einen Schaden anstellen kann.", sagte Willow, ohne jeglichen Groll in ihrer Stimme. „Sie könnten den Dämon einfach durch ihre Anwesenheit geweckt haben. Ihre Magie, ihre Macht sucht sich einen Weg nach draußen."

„Aber ... was machen wir denn jetzt?"

„Feine Magie?", warf Giles ein und starrte Michael verwirrt an.

„Jemand muss die Statuen in die Nähe des Wesens bringen. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, vermute ich. Den Stein brauch ich hier um das Ritual wieder rückgängig zu machen."

„Muss sich denn der Stein dazu nicht auch in der Nähe des Erinnyen befinden?", fragte Michael skeptisch.

„Naja ..." Willow zog eine Grimasse. „Ich hoffe nicht. Wenn es so nicht funktioniert, müssen wir den Dämon einfangen. Und das würde ich lieber vermeiden.", gab sie zu Bedenken.

„Da ... da haft du Reft, Willow. Kommft du ... ähm ... tfureft?", fragte der Wächter mit einem ernsten Blick.

„Jaja, ich komm schon klar. Ihr solltet jetzt Buffy die Statuen bringen." Willow drängte sie mit einem bittenden Blick sich zu beeilen und begann leise und hektisch mit Dawn zu reden.

„Ihre Magie?", starrte Giles Michael an, der einen Moment lang nicht so recht wußte, was ihm geschah.

„Die Statuen.", platzte Michael statt einer Antwort hervor und Willow reichte ihm besagte Utensilien.

„Los macht schon!", zischte sie und die beiden Männer joggten in Richtung Auto.

„Fährt ihr Auto denn noch?", fragte Michael mit einem mißtrauischen Blick auf das fahrende Blechgestell.

„Ef ift vielleift keine Fönheit, aber ef hat mir nie feinen Dienft..." Er drehte den Zündschlüssel und der Motor gab ein heiseres Würgen von sich ... und erstarb. „...verfagt."

Entgeistert versuchte er es nochmal doch ausser einem leichten krkkkrkrrrk blieb es still.

„Verdammt!" Giles schlug auf das Lenkrad „Blöde Miftmöhre!" und sah zu seinem Beifahrer hinüber. „Fie find mit einem Auto hier, nift wahr?"

'Mein Auto?' Michael schluckte. 'In der Nähe des Dämons?' Er spürte, wie das Blut aus seinen Wangen wich ... aber es ging hier schließlich um Menschenleben.

'Inwiefern deckt meine Autoversicherung eigentlich Klauenschäden, Bisswunden und Blutspritzer ab?'

**Kapitel 11**

Auch wenn der Lake Eerie nur ein See war, bestand das Ufer an dieser Stelle aus sandigen Dünen und hohem, von der Sonne verdörrten Schilf. Die hohen Halme beugten sich leicht im nächtlichen Wind. Der Mond stand hell am Himmel und das Sternenzelt prangte stolz über Buffy, als sie auf dem höchsten Punkt des Hügel ankam und sich umsah.

Sie hatte es bisher zumindest geschafft, den Dämon von Giles und dem Polizisten wegzulocken, doch hatte schnell einsehen müssen, dass dieser Dämon sich nicht hatte beeindrucken lassen von ihren martialischen Künsten. Ihr waren nach wenigen Metern die spöttischen Bemerkungen ausgegangen und so hatte sie darauf gehofft, den Dämon mit verschiedenen Angriffstaktiken zu verwirren.

Doch die Theorie war eine Sache.

Die Realität sah so aus, dass der Dämon nicht das geringste Interesse an Buffy zu haben schien, konsequent den Weg zurück zum Haus suchte und sich auch durch die glänzende Klinge nicht beeindrucken ließ. Es war nur zu logisch, da der Dämon es auf die Statuen und den Stein abgesehen hatte.

„Jetzt stehe ich schon im Konkurrenzkampf mit Nippes!", schmollte Buffy, schwang die Axt im hohen Bogen und verfehlte den Dämon um mindestens drei Meter, da der Spaß daran fand, auf die Jägerin zuzufliegen um knapp an ihr vorbei zu rauschte. Sie wich den ledernen Flügeln aus und blickte wütend dem fliegenden Wesen hinterher.

„Was würde ich jetzt nicht alles für eine Bratpfanne geben!"

Der Dämon verschwand hinter einer dicht bewachsenen Düne. Stimmen von rechts ließen Buffy aufhorchen und schnelle Schritte näherten sich ihrer Position.

„Runter!", brüllte Buffy den Jägerinnen zu, die soeben hinter einer Dünen erschienen. Die drei Mädchen warfen sich auf den Boden und der Dämon segelte von hinten haarscharf über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Kennedy drehte sich blitzschnell auf den Rücken und hob die Armbrust. Es gab ein Zischen und der Pfeil raste an dem Dämon vorbei in die Nacht. Allerdings nicht ohne den Erinnyen zu streifen und sein wütendes Gebrüll herauszufordern.

„Wir müssen ihn vom Haus weglocken.", rief Buffy und lief auf die Mädchen zu. „Rona, Vi. Ihr werdet ihn von Osten her zum Ufer treiben, Kennedy und ich frontal, verstanden?"

Im hellen Mondschein nickte Rona, freudig darauf aus, einem Dämon den Hintern zu versohlen. Doch Vi hob zögerlich die Hand. „Ja klar, ähhh... Wo ist Osten?"

„Da lang!", entgegnete Buffy mit einem Augenrollen und zeigte mit der Hand in die ungefähre Richtung. Kennedy hatte inzwischen ihre Armbrust wieder geladen und verfolgte die Flugbahn des Dämon. Das dumpfe Klatschen seiner Flügel kam wieder näher und der hellen Schein des Mondes ließ die Oberfläche des Erinnyen hell leuchten. Zu übersehen war er so zumindest nicht.

„Los!", trieb Buffy die Mädchen an und lief mit Kennedy zusammen in Richtung Wasser, das Wesen vor sich hertreibend. Wieder und wieder versuchte Buffy ihm nahe zu kommen, wirbelte mit der Axt herum um so die Aufmerksamkeit von den anderen Mädchen und vom Haus abzulenken. Der Dämon stieg wieder in die Höhe und wich einem von Kennedy Pfeilen aus, woraufhin das Mädchen blumige Flüche von sich gab – sie hatte in Frankreich also doch etwas von der Sprache mitbekommen.

„Was machen wir hier? Beschäftigungstherapie?", grummelte Kennedy. „Ich habe das Gefühl dieses blöde Vieh will überhaupt nichts von uns."

„Da könnte was dran sein.", antwortete Buffy frustriert und stellte die Axt neben sich auf den Boden. „Wir sollten uns in Zukunft darauf bestehen, nicht-fliegende Dämonen zu bekämpfen. Wo bleibt denn hier die Effizienz?" Sie seufzte. „Wie sollen wir dagegen ankämpfen, wenn wir nicht einmal rankommen?"

„Wir müssen es irgendwo hin locken.", gab Kennedy zu bedenken, lud die Armbrust nach und folgte mit ihr der Flugbahn des Dämon.

„Du bist ein Genie, Kennedy!", entgegnete Buffy sarkastisch und sprang mit der Axt in die Höhe um zumindest annähernd an den Dämon heranzukommen, der sie gelangweilt umkreiste. „Was stellst du dir da vor. Ein Schild mit dem Aufzug: „All you can eat"?"

„Hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?"

OOOOOO

„Waf find Fie nur für ein Politfift?", spottete Giles. „Fogar if fahre fneller. Und daf foll fon waf heifen. Fragen Fie Buffy."

„Das ist ein 68'er Camaro!", entgegnete Michael, als ob das Erklärung genug wäre.

„Ja und? Gab ef damalf nof kein Gafpedal?"

„AAARGH!", schrien beide Männer aus vollem Hals, als der Dämon in hohem Tempo auf den Wagen zugeflogen kam und Michael mit voller Wucht auf die Bremse trat. Eine dichte Wolke aus Sand, Staub und Gras wirbelte von allen Seiten auf und verdeckte ihnen die Sicht.

Sie verzog sich nach wenigen Sekunden und atemlos erkannten die Männer, dass sie nur wenige Zentimeter vor dem Dämon zum Stehen gekommen waren. Die drei Köpfe verschmolzen erneut zu dem überdimensionalen Hundekopf und das Wesen richtete sich zu voller Größe auf, breitete die Flügel aus, schien tief Luft zu holen und mit einem gewaltigen Brüllen beugte es sich nach vorne, die zwei Marmorarme auf der Motorhaube abstützend.

Die zwei Männer rissen panisch die Türen auf und warfen sich synchron aus den Sitzen, als die vordere Scheibe in Tausend Teile zerbarst und sich auf den Sitzen verteilte. Sie duckten sich hinter den offenen Türen und blinzelten über die Metallkante hinweg, als das Brüllen verklang. Über die Autositze sahen sie einander mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Das ist ein 68'er Camaro!", wimmerte Michael und warf einen wütenden Blick auf den Dämon. Entschlossen griff er unter seinen Sitz und holte seine Waffe hervor.

„Fie haben eine Waffe?", fragte Giles ungläubig.

„Ich bin ein Polizist, was glauben Sie denn?", antwortete Michael ohne den Dämon aus den Augen zu lassen. Der Erinnyen war indessen offenbar unsicher, wen er als nächstes anbrüllte und die drei Köpfe, die sich wieder zurückgebildet hatten, blickten zwischen Michaels und Giles Seite des Wagens hin und her.

„Was macht er da?", fragte Michael, steckte die Waffe zwischen Autotür und Frontscheibe und zielte auf den durch die Scheinwerfer hell erleuchteten Dämon.

„Er feint abtfuwägen."

„Was abzuwägen?"

„If nehme an, wen er tfuerft frifft."

„Oh!"

Michael zielte mit der Waffe auf den mittleren Kopf und hielt die Luft an.

„Fie follten ef übrigenf nift..." Michael drückte ab und traf genau zwischen die Augen des mittleren Kopfes. „... verärgern.", beendete Giles seinen Satz.

Der Kopf des Wesens wurde mit voller Wucht nach hinten geschleudert und die vier restlichen Augen blickten verdutzt in ihre Mitte um mit anzusehen, wie der getroffene Kopf sich wieder aufrichtete, die Benommenheit abschüttelte und so überhaupt nicht glücklich aussah. Langsam schritt er um das Auto herum in Richtung Michael, welcher seinem Gefährten einen verzweifelten Blick zuwarf.

„DAS hätten Sie mir nicht früher sagen können?", jammerte der Polizist und warf die Waffe achtlos beiseite. Er erhob sich langsam und begann sich ohne schnelle Bewegungen von dem Auto zu entfernen. Verzweifelt suchte er nach einer Verteidigungsmöglichkeit und spürte dabei den hilflosen Blick des Wächters auf sich ruhen.

„Guter Dämon! Braver Dämon!", säuselte er. „Irgendwelche Vorschläge, Mr. Giles?"

Das Wesen kam immer noch näher und schien mit jeder verbleibenden Sekunde zu wachsen. Und mit einem Male erklang ein Wort in seinem Kopf, so klar und deutlich als würde jemand neben ihm stehen und ihm ins Ohr singen.

_Incenso_

Erschrocken hob er die Hände an seine Ohren.

„Was ... was ist hier los?"

_Michael, Sie müssen es abwehren und die Statuen benutzen!_ , hallte die Stimme, die eindeutig nach Willow klang, in seinem Kopf.

„Wie? Wie denn?"

_Incenso_

Das Wesen war bis auf wenige Meter an ihn herangetreten, ganz langsam, als wüsste es genau, dass Michael nicht die geringste Chance hatte zu entkommen. In seiner Verzweiflung hob Michael beide Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste vor den Körper und rief laut: „Incenso!"

Noch bevor er das Wort ausgesprochen hatte, durchströmte ihn eine Hitzewelle. Es fühlte sich an, als stünde sein Körper in Flammen, doch auf eine angenehme, beinahe orgasmische Art und Weise. Macht, unbändig und wild brachte sein Blut zum Kochen, ließ die Haare an seinem Körper sich aufrichten und er schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als sich diese Macht manifestierte und seine Arme entlang floss. Sie wärmte seine Hände und brach in Form eines grünlich schimmernden Feuerballs aus seinen Fingerspitzen hervor.

Ungläubig neigte Michael den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete das runde Licht, das er in seinen Händen hielt. Der Dämon war einen Moment lang ebenfalls verdutzt und hielt inne. Eher unbewusst riss der Mann nun erneut seine Arme in die Höhe und stolperte nach hinten. Dabei warf er den Feuerball von sich und traf das Wesen genau auf Höhe der Brust. Mit ungeheurer Wucht wurde es nach hinten geschleudert und Michael starrte auf seine Hände, die Augen groß wie Untertassen.

„War... war ich das?", fragte er kleinlaut.

Versunken in sein persönliches Drama bemerkte er den Dämon nicht, der sich bereits von dem Schlag erholt hatte und nun auf ihn zugesegelt kam. Er hörte eine laute Stimme von der Seite und spürte kurz darauf einen gewaltigen Stoß.

„Wenn ich das nächste Runter brülle, dann heißt das Runter, verstanden?"

Die blonde Jägerin lag auf ihm, die Hände auf seiner Brust abgestützt.

„Gut. Runter.", antwortete er und Buffy nickte.

„Das sagte ich doch!"

„Ich meinte: runter von mir!"

„Oh!"

Sie rollten sich beide jeweils zur anderen Seite und das keine Sekunde zu früh. Wo sie noch vor einem Atemzug gelegen hatten, landete der Dämon. Es gab einen dumpfen Knall. Staub und Grasfetzen stoben in die Höhe und eine Wolke aus Dreck wirbelte um die Füße des Dämons. Buffy machte eine Rückwärtsrolle auf ihre Füße und schwang die Axt mit voller Wucht. Doch das Wesen hatte sich schon wieder erhoben und segelte gemächlich über ihnen.

_Michael?_ , tönte schon wieder die Stimme in seinem Kopf und Michael drehte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Kann man mir nicht wenigstens eine Vorwarnung geben? Noch nie was von Datenschutz gehört?", brüllte er zu niemandem Speziellen.

_Michael, würden Sie sich jetzt bitte zusammenreißen und sich auf diesen Dämon konzentrieren? Wir haben einen Plan._

„Einen Plan.", nuschelte er wütend. „Wir haben also einen Plan. Kann ich den bitte auch erfahren?"

_Wir werden jetzt mit dem Ritual beginnen._ , sagte Willows Stimme. _Michael, Sie müssen versuchen, die Statuen in einem möglichst gleichschenkligen Dreieck um das Wesen anzuordnen._

„Das ist ihr Plan?"

„Nun machen Sie schon!", drängelte Buffy.

Der Dämon hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit momentan auf Buffy gelenkt, die unter ihm eifrig hin und her tänzelte. Michael sprintete zurück zum Wagen und ergriff die Statuen von der Mittelkonsole.

„Okay, Dreieck!", sagte er. „Ähh, ich befürchte das wird nicht so einfach sein.", gab er außer Puste zu bedenken und schmiss sich mit der Nase voran auf den Boden. Dreck, trockene Gräser und vermutlich auch eine Käfer klebten in seinem Gesicht, doch er wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen sondern drückte sich noch fester auf den Boden.

„Kennedy! Rona! Versucht seine Flügel zu treffen! Er darf nicht zu hoch fliegen.", hörte er Buffys energische Stimme. „Michael! Nicht bewegen!"

Der Polizist hielt die Luft an.

‚Nicht bewegen! Nicht bewegen!', wiederholte er.

Doch es ist immer wieder faszinierend wie sehr man den Drang nach etwas verspürte, wenn man es eindeutig nicht tun sollte. Über seinen Kopf hinweg zischten Pfeile und das laute Brüllen des Dämons ließ den Boden unter seiner Wange erzittern. Von allen Seiten hörte er die schnellen Schritte junger Mädchenfüße, die sich effizient kreisförmig um den Dämon und somit auch um ihn verteilten.

„Michael! Das Dreieck!", schrie die Jägerin.

'Nicht bewegen! Mach ein Dreieck! Entscheidet euch gefälligst!'

All seinen Mut zusammennehmend, öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte nach oben. Der Dämon schwebte einige Meter über ihm. Die Mädchen schossen unentwegt Pfeile über den Dämon hinweg, damit der nicht auf die Idee kam sich erneut nach oben zu verflüchtigen. Buffy und die Rothaarige standen etwas näher und vollführten ganze Folkloretänze mit den Waffen in ihren Händen. Wenn sie das nicht getan hätten, um Michael vor dem Zerquetscht-werden zu retten, hätte der Polizist ihnen vermutlich fasziniert dabei zugeschaut. Doch der Dämon über ihm verlangte seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Hastig rollte er sich zur Seite, als der Erinnyen auf ihn zugeschossen kam und knapp neben ihm landete.

"Hey!", schrie Michael empört auf, als die aufstampfenden Füße des Dämon seine Beine knapp verfehlten. "Die brauch ich noch!"

Er riss die Augen auf und machte eine weitere Rolle zur anderen Seite, als der Dämon sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte und der Hundekopf nach ihm schnappte. Das geifernde Maul schnappte mit einem lauten Krachen nur wenige Zentimeter neben seiner Schulter zu. Die Statuen in den Händen haltend, hatte er die Arme fest an den Oberkörper gepresst und stieß sich ein weiteres Mal mit den Ellenbogen ab, den verheerenden Tritten ausweichend. Zu den Rufen der Mädchen gesellten sich nun weitere Geräusche. Lautes Hundebellen und heiseres Kreischen unzähliger Vögel, welche wie eine schwarze Wolke im dunkelblauen Himmel hingen und die Sterne verdeckten.

"Michael!", Buffys aufgeregte Stimmte erklang über das Dröhnen und Michael lag inzwischen atemlos auf dem Rücken. In einer Kurzschlussreaktion warf er zwei der Statuen rechts und links über seine Schulter. Die letzte und dritte Statue flog im hohen Bogen über seine Füße hinweg und landete irgendwo in der Nähe seines Autos.

'Mein Auto... Oh verdammt. Soviel zum Thema Versicherung.', dachte er, doch schrie statt dessen laut auf. "Fertig!"

_Hecate ich rufe dich!_ , hörte Michael die Stimme in seinem Kopf und begann die Worte mitzuflüstern, als hätte er sie sein Leben lang gekannt und nie etwas anderes gemacht.

_Nimm dies Wesen an deine Hände. Führ es zurück in unerreichbare Fremde. Schließe die Tür hinter der es entschwindet. Sorge dafür, dass niemand es findet._

Michael verspürte den starken Wunsch, in Tränen auszubrechen.

'Sie wollen den Dämon mit einem Kinderreim vertreiben?'

Ihm wurde warm und seine Zunge schien sich selbständig zu machen. Worte rollten über seine Zunge und er spürte eine Wärme sich in seinem Inneren ausbreiten. Sie erfüllte seine Gedanken und alles um ihn herum verblasste, wurde mit einem Mal blendend hell und noch immer kicherte er wie verrückt.

'Ein Kinderreim! Wir sind alle tot.'

Er öffnete nun die Augen und erkannte die Umgebung wieder. Die vier Mädchen waren offensichtlich damit beschäftigt, einige wildgewordenen Hunde von sich fern zu halten. Vögel schwirrten ihnen um die Köpfe und hackten wild auf sie ein. Eine seltsame Ruhe breitete sich in Michael aus und er wusste genau, was er zu tun hatte.

Langsam stellte er sich auf und trat dem Dämon gegenüber. Die Zeit schien anzuhalten und die Luft knisterte um ihn herum wie tausend kleine beißende Mosquitos. Wieder kribbelten seine Finger, seine Haut, seine Nasenspitze. Willows Stimme hallte weiter durch seinen Kopf und bahnte sich einen Weg über seine Lippen.

„_ùkur-re a-na-àm mu-un-tur-re_"

Die imaginären Wände entlang des Dreiecks begannen sich in die Luft zu erheben, glühend weiß und klar wie die Lasershow vor einem Footballmatch der hiesigen Highschool. Um ihn herum stiegen sie höher und höher und als Michael nach oben blickte, verlor sich der Tunnel in schwindelerregender Höhe.

„_é-na-kín-na gú-im-šu-rin-na-kam_"

Ihn wunderte noch nicht einmal, was die Anwohner des kleinen Ortes zu diesem Phänomen sagen würden. Es war ihm egal. Das Einzige was momentan zählte, war der wütende Schrei des Erinnyen, der sich wie unter Schmerzen krümmte und aufbäumte.

Eisiger Wind pfiff Michael um die Ohren und die Welt drehte sich schneller und schneller und schneller. Dann implodierte das Universum um ihn herum. Es kam auf ihn zugerast und der entsetzte Polizist spürte sein Herz springen und pumpen und seine Atmung stocken. Dann nichts mehr. Das Brüllen war mit einem Mal verstummt. Die Nacht roch nach Erde und Wasser. In der Ferne hörte er krächzende Rufe, die sich immer mehr entfernten. Leises Bellen und Winseln verwirrter Hunde.

„Michael!"

Eine kleine Hand klatschte gegen seine Wange und empört riss Michael die Augen auf. Er sah die Hand erneut auf sich zukommen und hielt sie am Handgelenk des Mädchens fest.

„Das hat Ihnen wohl Spaß gemacht.", nörgelte er und führte seine Hand an seinen dröhnenden Kopf. Ein schaler Geschmack lag auf seiner Zunge.

'Nie wieder Alkohol... Moment mal! Ich habe doch nichts getrunken.'

„Sie haben ganz schön lange gebraucht, diese blöden Statuen zu positionieren. Wie haben Sie es durch die Reflextests auf der Polizeischule geschafft?"

Michael schluckte, bevor er sich zutraute, Worte von sich zu geben.

„Woher wissen Sie von den Reflextests?"

„Jobbroschüren!"

In der Dunkelheit erkannte er Buffys Umrisse nur schemenhaft. Doch der Mond erhellte ihr Gesicht und er konnte erkennen, wie sie sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr strich.

„Haben wir denn gewonnen?"

„Heute Nacht schon."

Sie stand auf und reichte ihm ihre Hand. Schwungvoll ließ er sich nach oben ziehen und sah sich um.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

„Sie haben den Dämon wieder in seine Statuen verbannt.", antwortete sie und klopfte sich Staub und Pflanzenfasern von der Hose.

„Ich?", schoss es aus Michael heraus. „Mit einem Kinderreim?"

Buffys Augenbraue zuckte verdächtig und sie lächelte listig.

„Na ich weiß ja nicht, ob ein sumerischer Bannspruch als Kinderreim gedacht ist."

„Sumerisch? Soll das heißen , ich habe... habe ich... ?"

„Sumerisch gesprochen? Ja. Keine Angst, klang sehr professionell."

Seine Kinnlade sackte eine Etage tiefer. Er hatte sumerisch gesprochen? Wie konnte er sumerisch sprechen?

„Wie ist das möglich?"

„Ja, Mister Gaultier. Ich nehme an, sie werden noch viel lernen müssen."

„Offensichtlich nicht sumerisch. Denn das kann ich ja schon."

Sie klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und ließ ihn noch immer etwas verdattert zurück, als sie sich umdrehte und auf Giles zuging. Indessen hatten die drei anderen Mädchen die Statuen zusammengesammelt und standen nun ratlos mit den Figuren in den ausgestreckten Händen, als wären sie widerlich stinkende Dämoneneingeweide.

„Ich nehme an, wir sollten sie getrennt halten, was?... Giles?"

Der Mann rappelte sich soeben in die Höhe und rückte seine Brille zurecht. Neben sich stand auf schlotternden Pfoten ein kleiner Dackel mit hängenden Ohren, leise winselnd.

„If... if glaube, er hat mif gebiffen.", stammelte der Mann und betrachtete im Mondlicht seine geschundenen Finger.

„Giles.", wiederholte Buffy. „Die Statuen!"

In dem Moment kam eine ältere Dame hinter einer Düne hervorgeschlurft und blieb verdutzt auf der Anhöhe stehen. Das hatte gerade noch gefehlt. Michael konnte die Schlagzeile schon sehen „Alte Frau beobachtete Landung von Aliens in Euclid."

„Was machen Sie mit meinem Hund?", schimpfte die Frau im Morgenmantel, in der Hand ein schäbiges Nudelholz. „Lassen Sie gefälligst meinen Hund los."

Ihre Lockenwickler wackelten verdächtig. Giles hob die Hände in einer unschuldigen Geste und warf einen mißbilligenden Blick auf das Tier neben sich.

„Fridolin, komm her.", säuselte die alte Dame, ihre Stimme wohlklingend wie eine ungestimmte Gitarre. Der Dackel fiel aus seiner Erstarrung und lief freudig hechelnd auf sein Frauchen zu. „Immer diese obszönen Parties in unserer wohlgesitteten Umgebung.", schimpfte die alte Frau hysterisch weiter und schlurfte mit ihrem Dackel im Schlepptau davon.

'Okay, ich beginne langsam hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen, warum die Menschen blind sind für das Übernatürlich. Sie sind alle ignorante Trottel!', dachte Michael und betrachtete die rege Umgebung. Er zählte mindesten 3 weitere Hunde, ihre Leinen noch immer an den Halsbändern. Sie schienen verwirrt, aber ansonsten unverletzt und schnupperten die Umgebung ab und winselnd auf leisen Pfoten von dannen trabten. Höchstwahrscheinlich zurück zu den Herrchen, denen die Tiere während eines abendlichen Spazierganges ausgebüchst waren.

„Sind Sie okay, Michael? Sie sehen ziemlich durch den Wind aus.", fragte Buffy ihn mit einem fürsorglichen Unterton.

„Das könnte daran liegen, dass ich gerade meinen ersten Dämon getötet habe.", erwiderte er müde und folgte Buffy zu seinem Wagen.

„Nicht getötet, nur gebannt. Aber nicht schlecht für den Anfang.", entgegnete die Jägerin.

„Sie werden sich dran gewöhnen."

„Gewöhnen? Ich habe nicht vor, mich DARAN zu gewöhnen.", erwiderte Michael entsetzt.

„Das..." Er verstummte und sah in Buffys verständnisvolle Augen. „Das ist nicht..."

„...fair?", beendete Buffy den Satz für ihn.

„Ich wollte eigentlich sagen: in meiner Jobbeschreibung."

„Pah!", fauchte Buffy und winkte abfällig. „Jobbeschreibungen. Wer braucht denn so was?"

Langsam liefen sie zurück zu Michaels Auto. Buffy blieb neben ihm stehen, betrachtete das zerstörte Fahrzeug und rümpfte ihre Nase.

„Ich hoffe, Sie sind versichert."

**Epilog**

Die Uhr im Wohnzimmer schlug zwölf.

Der Begriff Geisterstunde huschte durch Michaels Gedankenwirrwarr. Nervös sah er sich um, als würde er damit rechnen, jeden Moment ein Gespenst durch die Wände gehen zu sehen.

Während Willow, Buffy und Giles noch immer eifrig darüber diskutierten, was sie mit den Statuen und den Steinen anzufangen gedachten, lag Dawn bereits schlafend auf der Couch.

Michael drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung Bibliothek und sah durch die offene Tür den Stein mitten im freien Raum schweben. Die rothaarige Hexe hatte mal eben ein Kraftfeld darum errichtet, um zu verhindern, dass die Statuen erneut aktiviert wurden.

‚Ein Kraftfeld. Natürlich ein Kraftfeld. Was auch sonst?'

Die Augen schließend ließ Michael seinen Kopf gegen die Sessellehne fallen und als er sie wieder öffnete, sah Willow ihn über den Tisch hinweg an. Er überlegte einen Moment lang, ob er überhaupt irgendeinen Gedanken in Worte fassen konnte. Alles war so schnell passiert. Heute morgen noch war er aufgewacht und seine größte Sorge war, dass sein Chef die Bierfahne roch, die er sich nach dem Gespräch mit seiner Mutter zugelegt hatte.

Und jetzt?

„Was passiert jetzt?", fragte er leise, um das schlafende Mädchen nicht zu wecken.

„Wir werde die Ftatuen verteilen. Auf drei verfiedenen Kontinenten.", antwortete Giles.

„Der Ftein follte in deiner Obhut bleiben, Willow!"

Die Angesprochene nickte.

„Buffy, du follteft dafür forgen, daff Dawn inf Bett kommt."

Der Wächter lächelte. Buffy erhob sich und schüttelte ihre Schwester vorsichtig aus dem Schlaf.

„Noch fünf Minuten, Mama.", murmelte das Mädchen, ließ sich jedoch bereitwillig von der blonden Jägerin aus dem Zimmer ziehen.

„Waf mafen wir mit Ihnen?", fuhr der ältere Mann fort und starrte den Polizisten ratlos an.

‚Ich hoffe, die kommen nicht auf die Idee, mich als ungewollten Zeugen zu beseitigen.', dachte Michael und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer unschuldigen Grimasse. Das hätte noch auf seiner „Zu Vermeiden"-Liste gefehlt.

„Es tut mir leid, dass wir Sie da mit hineingezogen haben.", entschuldigte sich Willow.

„Schon in Ordnung, ich wollte schon immer ein Hobby.", antwortete er sarkastisch und starrte auf seine Hände. Sie fühlten sich trocken und rau an. Er wollte jetzt nur noch nach Hause, ausgiebig – so etwa eine Stunde lang - duschen, sich in sein Bett fallen lassen und die nächsten drei Tage durchschlafen. Was ihm nicht gegönnt war. Denn in diesem Moment fiel ihm seine Suspendierung wieder ein.

Sein erster Gang würde wohl der zum Revier sein, um Marke und Waffe abzugeben. Doch wollte er sie überhaupt wieder zurück haben?

Ein schweres Gewicht schien sich auf sein Herz zu legen. Wie sollte er von nun an weiter machen? Wie sollte er mit dem Gedanken einschlafen können, dass Dämonen existierten?

Im Moment war ihm nichts klarer als die Tatsache, dass sein Leben von nun an anders verlaufen würde. Er war ein Hexer, hatte einen Dämon vernichtet ... und konnte nun einen sumerischen Kinderreim zu seinem Gedichtrepertoire hinzufügen. Was für ein Tag!

„If werde mich auf den Heimweg begeben.", unterbrach Giles seine Gedankengänge. In dem Moment kam Buffy zurück ins Zimmer und blieb im Türrahmen stehen, um den Wächter an sich vorbei in den Flur durch zu lassen.

„Foll if fie mit tfurück nehmen?", fragte der Mann über den Kopf der jungen Jägerin hinweg, rückte seine Brille auf der Nase zurecht und Michael spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in seiner Brust.

‚Oh, mein armer Wagen.'

Noch an Ort und Stelle hatten er und Buffy versucht das Scherbenchaos etwas zu beseitigen. Doch es hatte nicht viel genützt. Die Vordersitze hätten dem Bett eines Fakirs alle Ehre gemacht. Mit einigen Schnitten an unbequemen Stellen – Michael rieb sie unbewusst über seinen unteren Rücken – hatte er den Wagen noch bis vor das Haus gefahren. Den Rest der Fahrt in die Stadt hätte sein Sitzfleisch vermutlich nicht ohne größere Schäden überlebt.

„Gerne." Der Polizist nickte und folgte dem Wächter raus in den Flur. „Ich nehme an, wir sehen uns ziemlich bald wieder?", fragte er zögerlich die blonde Frau, die daraufhin nickte.

„Ich werde hier sein. Habe noch einige Jobbroschüren zu durchwühlen.", sagte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Ach Michael." Er horchte auf und wandte sich an die Hexe, die nun auch vom Sessel aufstand. „Was immer Sie tun, versuchen Sie, sich nichts zu sehr zu wünschen, okay?", sagte sie mit einem seltsamen Unterton.

Er nickte, unsicher was er darauf antworten sollte. Giles hatte bereits das Haus verlassen und war in seinen kleinen Wagen gestiegen. Verwirrt zeigte Michael auf den Wagen und drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu Buffy um.

„Dieser Wagen ist vorhin nicht angesprungen. Was um Himmels Willen lässt ihn glauben, dass er das jetzt tut?"

„Ted Bundy. Sag ich doch."

OOOOOO

_Teil 2 der Bona Fide - Reihe ist in Arbeit. Bei Lesebedarf würde ich mich über Feedback freuen._


End file.
